Wars of the heart
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: A young emperor finds his enemy's daughter unconscious in the battlefield. All he wanted to do is help, but falling in love was not part of his plan.
1. The battle of the black lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series.... But I would like to ^_^**

**Chapter 1: The battle of the black lake**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

(It's quiet…too quiet) The young emperor thought to himself, suddenly his mind was interrupted by a loud croaking voice. "Lord Sesshomaru –sama!!!" a small green imp shouted while running towards the lord.

"What is it Jaken?" the young emperor turned quickly to see what was wrong with the imp.

The imp stopped for a while to catch his breath, when he was done he screamed to the top of his lungs "The enemies are behind us, WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!!" tugging his masters collar he could not stop rocking it back and forth.

The young emperor started to look at the imp with disgust. When the imp saw the masters golden eyes glaring at him he stopped tugging and asked for his forgiveness.

"Forgive me master…I-" Before he could even finish his sentence the emperor spoke.

"You think I would not be prepared for something like this?" he questioned the imp.

With a bit of hesitation the imp answered "N-no". The young emperor thought to himself (Why would father leave me this cowardly imp?) When he realized of what he said he turned silent.

After a few minutes of silence they heard rumbling sound quickly heading their way.

The emperor gave a small grin thinking (finally, they have arrived) then he faced his soldiers and said, "Men I want you to remember this day, the day when you killed another to save your family, future and your country. This man we are about to face does not deserve to live for what he has done." Remembering what this man has done to his family and his country made the emperors eyes flare.

Jaken, looking at his masters eyes made him shiver. "Lord Sesshomaru --sama?" The imp questioned his master to calm him down

When Sesshomaru realized this, he calms down. Then wielding his sword, Tokujin, he pointed to the black lake and screamed "Charge!!"

* * *

The history of the black lake was something no one wanted to remember. A lake filled with the bodies of fallen soldiers. And because of this the mixture of their blood and minerals of the water, it made the river darken. It was also believed to be cursed because the gods were outraged of what they have seen they made sure that the original color of the lake will not be restored. And each time a war will be held on the lake it was a sign that both parties of this war shall suffer dearly.

* * *

As both parties approached each other in the lake the battle began. The battle was not only long but gruesome. Most of Sesshomaru's soldiers had more than one injury, and his party was deteriorated to an eighth from what he started with.

"Jaken!" he growled while slicing an enemy in half.

"Y-yes m-m-my Lord?" The imp peeked while hiding behind a rock.

"How many soldiers do we have left?" he angrily answered.

Taking out his small abacus the imp started tampering with it and answered. "Uhh.. my Lord we are down to fifteen hundred men."

(Damn it, we lost that much! There is nothing left to do but retreat, the enemy is strong this time) He angrily thought.

Lost in his thoughts Sesshomaru did not notice the enemy soldier scratched his cheek with its spear.

The enemy was about to fuse his spear into Sesshomarus' waist when he felt a strong pain on his chest. Screaming in pain he noticed Seshomarus' clawed hand in between his chest.

Dropping his spear the enemy pleaded for mercy, but Sesshomaru did not heed to his suffering and ripped out his heart with his bare hand.

Looking at his hand he saw the heart of the enemy, still beating, spewing blood from its veins. With disgust he threw the heart to the lake and wiped his hand vigorously.

"This is not worth my time" he said under his nose.

He turned around searching for his servant. When he finally saw the imp he growled "Jaken signal the flare, we are retreating" Even though it pains him to say such words he knew he knew couldn't win this battle.

"Yes sir!" the imp saluted him and in a quick second he took out a small gun from his pocket and fired a red light to the sky signaling the troops to fall back.

**To be continued..**

hope you liked the first chapter I made. I was so inspired by **saphira404.** That's why I wanted to make one oh yeah the second chapter will be called… **The scent of defeat!**


	2. The scent of defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

**Chapter 2: The scent of defeat**

Okay the first chapter I made had many typos and it was not that wordy. But since this is the first time I'm doing this please understand (Gives you the puppy dog eyes look)

Me speaking

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**you will know soon**_

Sesshomaru was not satisfied running away from the enemy, for this was the first time he had to. The feeling of defeat was getting to him. Even if he tried shaking this feeling away it would always come back.

(What is this horrible feeling?) He clutched his chest as sign of irritation.

(This is very annoying!! I have never felt this way before! Is it…fear?!?!)

Shaking his head again, he then concentrated on keeping his soldiers safe.

"Quickly, head back to camp!!" He roared to his soldiers.

The soldiers then realized their current situation and quickly switched to retreat mode.

The young emperor felt content when he knew he had saved even a few men but to his surprise his soldiers were not moving. He noticed his soldiers struggling, trying to take a hold of the "thing" that is making them stuck. Then all of a sudden they were all dragged into the lake, then one by one thrown up in the air and ripped limb from limb by a strange looking tentacle.

Hearing them scream for mercy and looking at how they were tortured to death Jaken was in shock. He has never seen anything this cruel in his life, he fearfully looked at his master saying "Se..Sesshomaru..-sama"

Looking to his masters eyes Jaken felt a shiver run down his spine. He has never seen his master in this position before.

Jaken took his masters' hand and tugged it with all his might. But Sesshomaru couldn't control himself.

His eyes were flaring red, his fangs were visible, his claws were stretched out to its fullest and a thin blue light surrounded him.

"Control yourself Sesshomaru –sama!!! Think about what happened last time!!!" the little imp tried his very best to snap his master out of his anger, but his small structure couldn't handle Sesshomaru's strength.

But Seshsshomaru couldn't contain his anger; something in the air is driving him crazy. Taking a good sniff of the area he knew he wasn't mistaken.

while making a fist of his right hand Sesshoumaru grumbled "This scent, this time he'll pay"

Pushing his servant aside he ordered the imp "Jaken go back to camp, and don't wait up for me"

The imp answered "Yes, My lord"

The imp then ran as fast as his little feet can carry him back to the camp, but his retreat was interrupted when he saw a thin blue light flash across the sky. He then turned around and saw a blue line flash across the sky. The imp knew it was his master and in a caring tone he thought to himself (Lord Sesshomaru –sama, please be careful)

* * *

Ten kilometers away from the black lake lays a cliff. And on that cliff lies the small party of Sesshomarus enemy.

"He found us" A pale looking girl said while turning around to face her master.

A small white haired boy looked at the girl and said "So quick, won't you say Kanna?"

The little girl ignored the question. Feeling embarrassed the boy just tilted his head down and started to look at his feet.

In a monotone voice the girl asked her master "Master, what are we going to do now?"

"Oh don't worry my dear" a low voice answered her.

A cold palm reached for Kanna's cheek, she held it tight so that her master won't let go.

"Hakudoushi" The master spat out.

Looking at the man the small boy answered "yes father?"

The man looked at the boy in disgust and slapped him so hard that the boy lost his balance.

"I told you never to call me that again!"

Hakudoushi rubbed his cheek in pain, "Sorry master, what is your wish" The boy said in disgust.

"I want you to take Kanna back to the palace, and call _**her**_" the master added with a smirk on his face.

The boy quietly asked his master "Why, can't you beat this inu youkai alone?"

The boy then realized what he said and was expecting another slap from the master he calls father. But to his surprise his master answered him.

"Oh what little faith you have in me, of course I can beat the crap out of this man. I'm just wondering what his chances are when the wind is not on his favour"

The boy didn't understand his master. But did what he was told to do.

When the children left the man they called their master turned around to greet his guest.

He opened his arms and said "Ahh so nice to meet you again Sesshoumaru"

A thin blue light was approaching him in an amazing speed, it was an enraged Sesshoumaru coming straight at him.

"NARAKU!!" A loud roar came out of Sesshomaru

* * *

Both demons met each other with a loud explosion. A white dome rose up, its destructive power caused the cliff to deteriorate and left a huge crater on where the cliff was supposed to be in.

Sesshomaru was determined that he got the first strike. But to his surprise he saw Naraku gripping his arm with his claws inches away from his face.

"Hah, you thought scarring this face was going to be that easy" Naraku grabbed Sesshomaru on his shoulders and started to push him down to the ground.

Naraku was pleased to see his nemesis under him, even when they were free falling. He then stroke his fingers to Sesshomarus silver hair and started to smell them.

With a lustful grin Naraku said "It is just a shame that we didn't spend a lot of time together"

In disgust the young emperor grabbed Naraku's face and forced himself to be on top of Naraku.

Their free falling ended with a loud crash on the giant crater they created. When the dust cleared a proud inu youkai was standing tall in the middle of the battle with his nemesis lying on the ground.

Naraku noticed that there was blood coming out from his mouth and knew that he landed on the ground face first.

"Why you little" Naraku screamed. He then attacked Sesshomaru with his tentacles coming from his back. He tried to strike strong and fast but missed each time he tried. Sesshomaru was just to fast for him.

(Where is _**she?**_) Naraku thought to himself.

Sesshomaru studied Narakus face and thought (This guy is distracted today, this makes fighting him easier)

With his speed he went up against Naraku. When was closing Naraku he felt a strong wind push him back. In confusion he started to go at Naraku again but each time he tried it was the same result.

Naraku also noticed the change in weather and started to laugh

"Hahahaha what's wrong Sesshy, can't seem to get a hold of me?"

Sesshomaru knew something was amiss. He stood still to smell the area and noticed an unknown scent to him was detected. This scent was responsible for creating the invisible barrier between him and Naraku.

" You coward there is an outer force helping you, fight like a man and fight me fairly" Sesshomaru told his foe.

"What do you mean? I am fighting you fairly, the way I was taught to" He ran to Sesshomaru and formed his hand to a fist and started to charge at Seshhomaru.

Sesshomaru then pulled back and blocked all of his attacks. Naraku is now frustrated and attacks faster, but still misses. Sesshomaru noticed that Naraku is not focused in their fight. He found an opening and clawed Naraku at his side. Naraku cried in pain and noticed Sesshomaru's attack was deep and saw his claws dripping with poison.

Holding his side he stumbled to the ground screaming "Damn it, this was not part of my plan."

Looking up to the sky he ordered "_**Witch**_ take me back to the palace, now!!" But nothing happened.

He noticed that the wind grew weaker and vanished in a split second. Naraku growled in anger "_**Witch**_ where are you? I order you to-" before he could finish his sentence he heard a soft chuckle coming from Sesshomaru.

"Your outside force decided not to help you, so prepare for your defeat now"

Sesshoumarus claws stretched as far as they can go. He started to run to Naraku with his claws ready to attack, when he was about to strike he felt a something grab him around his waist. It was Narakus tentacles groping his waist, he knew he can claw his way out but did not expect the next attack. A strong shock of electricity surrounded his body. He can't resist its pain and fell unconscious. Naraku then disposed his foe by throwing Sesshomarus unconscious body to his side.

Naraku won this battle, but he did not feel victorious. The wound from his side is serious, it started to burn leaving his flesh and blood exposed. In anger he let one tentacle out of his back and led it to the skies. He was searching someone.

* * *

"C'mon _**Witch**_ where are you hiding?" he muttered to himself. After a few seconds of searching, his tentacle caught something. He tightened the grip of his tentacle and reeled in his victim.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I told you before that when you disobey me again you will have to face the consequences" He started to lick _**her**_ cheek down to the neck. When he was about to bite the neck of the victim he felt **_her_** spit on his face.

In anger Naraku started to grab _**her**_ neck and tries to break it in half.

"_**Bitch**_! try doing that again and I will kill you!" He looked at _**her **_eyes and was sure to see fear, but could not find it.

" Humph, trying to scare me again?" A brave but soft voice coming out from the _**woman**_.

"Answering me are you? Because of you I could've been killed!" He stared at _**her **_angrily.

"The man was right about one thing though." _**She **_ said to Naraku.

"Right about what?" He questioned _**her**_

"About you being a coward!" _**She**_ sternly answered

Naraku tightened his grip to _**her**_ neck. The _**woman**_ tried to break away from his grip but it was too strong. Holding Narakus arm she tried to tug his hands away from _**her.**_

"My dear _**Kagura**_, see what you have done? Your foolishness is leading you to your own death."

"I'd rather die than spend another day with you" she spat at Naraku.

"Oh really? Then Let me help you get there." Letting go of her neck he let out a tentacle and wrapped it around Kagura. He then gave her an electric shock stronger than what he gave Sesshomaru.

Kagura started to scream in pain, she tried to wiggle her way out to freedom but each time she tried the pain grew stronger.

"Hahaha I told you that you'll have to face the consequences for disobeying me"

Naraku was close to killing Kagura when he felt a sword cut though his tentacle. He saw Sesshomaru standing in front of him. In fear Naraku quickly moved and took Kaguras' fan and hair ornament.

( She won't need these anymore) He thought and used Kaguras' hair ornament to fly away from the area.

Watching Naraku escape usually made Sesshomaru loose control. But at that time something else was occupying his mind. He saw a woman lying on the ground. He quickly went to her and checked if she had a pulse. When he found her pulse he couldn't help but let out a small smile.

(I couldn't just leave her here. She might freeze to death) He thought.

It was not right for Sesshomaru to leave a woman in distress. He had no Choice but to bring her with him to camp. He then slowly put his left arm under her legs and his right arm behind her back. He also held her tightly to save her from the cold.

(This woman is strong, she is very lucky to be alive) He thought.

When he noticed the woman put her head closer to his chest he felt something he has never felt before. He did not know what it was, but he never complained about it.

**To be continued….**

I am very happy with this one!!! there are more words now!!! Oh yeah the third Chapter is entitled **The long way home. **Thanks again for the support and I will be better next time ciao~


	3. The long way home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

**Chapter 3: ****The long way home**

Okay readers the second chapter still had typos but I am so happy with the length of words I thought of. (I did not know I had a wide vocabulary)

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_What happened on the last chapter_

**What happened on chapter 2****: **

_Watching Naraku escape usually made Sesshomaru loose control. But at that time something else was occupying his mind. He saw a woman lying on the ground. He quickly went to her and checked if she had a pulse. When he found her pulse he couldn't help but let out a small smile._

_(I couldn't just leave her here. She might freeze to death) He thought._

_It was not right for Sesshomaru to leave a woman in distress. He had no Choice but to bring her with him to camp. He then slowly put his left arm under her legs and his right arm behind her back. He also held her tightly to save her from the cold. _

_(This woman is strong, she is very lucky to be alive) He thought._

_When he noticed the woman put her head closer to his chest he felt something he has never felt before. He did not know what it was, but he never complained about it._

* * *

**Midd****ay**

A ray of light greeted Kaguras eyes, feeling a sense of discomfort she rubbed them and started to open them slowly. She knew she was alive.

( Humph, I guess Naraku was not man enough to kill me) she happily thought.

But something wasn't right, she knew she fell unconscious in a crater in the middle of nowhere, but why can she see trees and why is she moving?

To understand the position she is in she started to look at her surroundings. But each time she tried to move she twitched in pain.

(Damn it! why is it whenever he attacks me the wounds heal slower, or even never?) She asked herself

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a husky voice ask her

"You are finally awake, how do you feel?"

To her surprise she jumped from Sesshomarus' hold and faced him. She didn't care about the pain she felt or will feel, all she cared about was who was the man that carried her but more importantly saved her from Naraku.

She didn't know this man and thought he was an attacker, so she frantically looked for her weapons but did not find them.

"He took them from you" an emotionless Sesshomaru told her.

"It figures that coward took my weapons" she scoffed.

The pain on Kaguras' sides started to take its toll on her. She couldn't bear the pain and fell to her knees holding her sides.

A concerned Sesshomaru quickly helped her up "You shouldn't be moving around, you are not completely healed"

Kagura slapped Sesshomarus helping hand and tried to get up herself.

"I do not need your help, and besides what makes you think a total stranger such as yourself can touch me?"

Sesshomaru looked puzzled, ( Where was she for the past five years?) he thought.

Regardless of what Kagura said Sesshomaru still helped her up "Don't be stubborn, let me help you" he stretched out his hand to assist her.

Kagura couldn't believe that this man still insisted to help her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that – unh" Kagura felt a sharp pain at her side. Even if she hates to look weak in front of men, she took Sesshomarus helping hand and stood up.

"There was that hard?" Sesshomaru snickered.

Kagura grumbled (Does he have to be this arrogant?)

"Come now we must not waste time, we must return to camp to tend on your wounds. It will take us a day and a half to get there"

"And what makes you think I'll come with you?" She angrily questioned Sesshomaru

Looking at Kagura Sesshomaru pointed at her "First off you don't have any weapons to protect you, secondly your wounds are still fresh from the attack you endured, third it's safer to walk than fly in a dangerous place such as this, and finally I can't leave someone in distress. Especially if it's a woman"

Without any warning a fist went straight to Sesshomaru and hit him on the cheek.

"Are you calling me weak you bastard?" an angry Kagura scowled at him.

Getting up to his feet Sesshomaru rubbed his swollen cheek to ease the pain

(Damn, I wasn't wrong when I thought she was strong)

Their petty fight was interrupted when they heard a hoard of saimyosho heading their way.

"Dance of the Dragon-" Kagura couldn't focus or finish on her attacks because of the pain.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and launched a powerful attack to the hoard of saimyosho.

" Azure Dragon Wave" a blue wave of light shot out of his sword and hit the hoard heading their way. After a few seconds a huge number of saimyosho appeared to them and Sesshomaru couldn't handle the number.

He looked at Kagura and picked her up again.

"What are you doing?!?" Kagura spat at Sesshomaru

"What do you think Witch? Saving your life" He quickly ran into the woods in hopes of the saimyosho loosing their tracks.

* * *

**Afternoon**

"Finally they're gone" A tired Sesshomaru hid within the woods and nestled Kagura on the ground.

"We shall rest here for the night, it may not be the best place, but we are safe"

While Sesshomaru was fixing their place he heard Kagura whisper.

"Kagura"

Sesshomaru looked at her " Come again?"

Kagura answered him back "My name is Kagura, and yours?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her and put his mind back to his work. He noticed Kagura waiting for him to answer.

"Well, what's your name?"

Sesshomaru gave her another puzzling look. "You work for Naraku don't you?" he asked.

Kagura was very displeased when she heard Naraku's name again.

"Well not anymore" she crossed her arms and looked away.

Sesshomaru went closer to Kagura and rested his palm on her forehead. Kagura jumped when she felt his warm skin touch her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked "I'm not sick!"

Sesshomaru gave her another puzzling look "Are you sure you don't know me?"

Kagura gave Sesshomaru a cold stare and grunted at him "Hey, even though you saved me from those pests it does not mean you get to be known around Japan all of a sudden!"

Sesshomaru couldn't stand their bickering and gave up.

"My name is Sesshomaru" he told Kagura.

"There, now was that hard?" Kagura giggled.

Sesshomaru tried to hold a small grin when he noticed Kagura used his own logic against him.

( This woman is a feisty one)

Their silence was broken when they heard a loud grumbling sound. Kagura turned beet red when Sesshomaru looked at her.

"S-sorry I haven't eaten in two days"

Sesshomaru did not react to what happened but stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked

"I'm going to search for food and fire wood" Sesshomaru answered

"Let me help you, I can at least-" Before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"No, you are still injured I can not risk your safety" He looked back and started to walk into the forest.

(This guy is making me lose my patience, acting all high and mighty because I just got scratched?) But Kagura still couldn't shake off the feeling that this guy cares too much for her.

* * *

**Night**

After the humble feast they had Kagura rested herself on a rock and Sesshomaru was sitting at the opposite direction. Sesshomaru was exhausted from the search of food and fire wood and was the firs one who drifted off to sleep. Kagura just stared at him and touched her forehead.

"Why did he think I was sick?" tying to focus on the event that happened her attention was caught by something else.

While Sesshomaru was sleeping he couldn't control his head to stop nodding. Kagura chuckled silently.

( What am I doing? I shouldn't be enjoying this) she then tapped her head several time to erase the image she just saw. ( But still, you have to admit he did look funny. Who knew a bastard such as himself can look cute.)

A strong wind blew to their direction, the strong breeze put the fire out and made Kagura shiver from the cold.

"Damn, I guess Naraku found a way to use my fan against me, at this rate I will freeze to death"

She suddenly turned her attention to Sesshomaru and noticed his mokomoko. She first hesitated to go near the inu youkai, but the winds grew stronger and colder.

( He won't notice me, and besides it's only for one night) She slipped under his mokomoko. The warmth of his mokomoko made her feel drowsy, and eventually she fell to sleep.

But she was wrong about one thing. Sesshomaru did notice her movement because of his sense of smell.

When Sesshomaru felt the cold breeze he too sensed Kagura shiver a little bit. He then out his arm around her and hugged her tight.

(Just like what she said, it's only for one night. Besides I can't leave a woman in distress)

Sesshomaru felt something within him. The same feeling as the last time he helped Kagura. And yet again, he did not complain.

**To Be Continued****…**

Another Chapter down wohooo!! Now if you are wondering what a shaimyosho is they are those huge poisonous bee things Naraku always have with him. Anyway thanks for the faves and thanks for reading my story. The next chapter will be entitled **Revelations.. **Oooh sounds so so so… Cant' think of a word to describe it


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

I do not know if this chapter will be submitted late but anyway thanks for the on going support!!

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_What happened last time_

**What happened in chapter 3:**

"_Da__mn, I guess Naraku found a way to use my fan against me, at this rate I will freeze to death"_

_She suddenly turned her attention to Sesshomaru and noticed his mokomoko. She first hesitated to go near the inu youkai, but the winds grew stronger and colder._

_(__He won't notice me, and besides it's only for one night) She slipped under his mokomoko. The warmth of his mokomoko made her feel drowsy, and eventually she fell to sleep._

_But she was wrong about one thing. Sesshomaru did notice her movement because of his sense of smell. _

_When Sesshomaru felt the cold breeze he too sensed Kagura shiver a little bit. He then out his arm around her and hugged her tight. _

_(Just like what she said, it's only for one night. Besides I can't leave a woman in distress)_

_Sesshomaru felt something within him. The same feeling as the last time he helped Kagura. And yet again, he did not complain._

**Chapter 4:**** Revelations**

Kagura was awakened by the warmth of the sun touching her face.

"Good morning Miss Kagura" a manly tone greeted her

Kagura just smiled back at Sesshomaru. She noticed Sesshomarus mokomoko wrapped around her, and this made her face turn red.

"Why did you wrap this thing around me?"

"What do you mean? You were the one who decided to stay next to me. Besides you were freezing"

Kagura didn't expect that answer. The night before she thought Sesshomaru won't notice her movements.

"How did you?" A surprised Kagura asked

Looking a Kagura, Sesshomaru sternly answered "Don't think little about this Sesshomaru, for you see I am a full blooded inu youkai and we have a delicate sense of smell. And last night I knew you."

(Keh, this bastard is acting arrogantly again. Maybe next time I should really shut up)

Sesshomaru stood up, took his mokomoko from Kagura and faced her.

"Since you are awake we should be heading back to camp"

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru "What's the rush? Besides I haven't had breakfast yet"

"There is someone very important waiting for me at home. And the longer this person waits the more this person worries"

Sesshomaru stretched out his hand to Kagura and helped her up from the ground. He then crouched down in front of Kagura. A confused Kagura looked at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Since my camp will take half of the day to get there I believe it is faster if you ride at my back."

"And why would I believe you this time?"

"Because this Sesshomaru isn't fond of lying and you are still injured"

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a concerned look. His eyes rocked Kaguras disposition.

(Why does he care so much about me? My wounds are starting to close and yet he still wants to help me.)

Still, Kagura didn't want to waste Sesshomarus effort. So she climbed at his back and held tight to Sesshomaru. Her chest pressed on Sesshomarus back. Sesshomaru felt her breasts; he did not jump in shock because he did not want to surprise Kagura or accidentally drop her.

Sesshomaru then quickly ran to the west to his camp.

* * *

"Where is he?" A frantic imp walked back and forth trying to cool his nerves.

"He can't die, he just can't... or can he? No no no no Jaken do not think ill of Sesshomaru –sama" He then shook his heads several times so that he can forget what he said.

He then heard noises coming from the trees near him. The frightened imp hid behind a two headed dragon that looks like a horse. The imp hugged the dragons' leg and started screaming.

"Ah-Un, protect me!!!"

The dragon however was not scared. It stared at the direction where the sound was coming from. The dragons' senses knew that the reason behind the noise. It suddenly ran to the direction of the noise. The sudden movements of the dragon made Jaken loose his balance and tumbled.

"No Ah-Un don't go there, I do not want to be alone!!" the imp cried

The imp thought the dragon might run away. But when the dragon suddenly stopped Jaken realized that there was someone standing in front of Ah-Uns'way. The imps eyes started to twinkle and started to run with his arms opened wide.

"Lord Sesshomaru –sama!!! I am so happy to see you!!"

The imp suddenly stopped when he saw his master was not alone. He pointed at Kagura with his little finger with disgust.

"Lord Sesshomaru –sama, what is that thing doing at your back?"

In anger Kagura glared at the imp and crumpled Sesshomarus' upper sleeve to relieve her from her anger. Sesshomaru felt Kaguras' hand and faced Jaken.

"Jaken! I order you not to talk to our guest that way."

The imp then bowed down to his master and asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry my lord I did not know" he looked at Kagura and noticed that Kagura gave him a small grin.

Kagura got off from Sesshomarus' back, but to her surprise Sesshomaru didn't want to let her go.

"I'm fine now, you can let go of me"

Sesshomaru gently put Kagura down. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure" she gave him a warm smile as a sign of her health.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw that Jaken has not fixed the area.

"Jaken, clean the area. We will be leaving soon"

"But my lord what about he others?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and with an emotionless face answered him

"There were no survivors Jaken" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura "except for one"

Jaken obeyed his masters' orders and packed up as quickly as he can. When he finally finished went up to Sesshomaru.

"Emperor Sesshomaru –sama, everything is now kept, we can now go" The solemn moment broke went they heard Kagura laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me right? This arrogant fool can't be the emperor"

Jaken ran to Kagura and pushed her head down to floor.

"Take back what you said witch! Ask for his forgiveness!"

"I'm not taking back what I said because it's the truth!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kaguras eyes to see if she was lying, but he saw that she wasn't

"Jaken let go of her, she is telling the truth"

"But my lord –"Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was not angry at Kagura. Jaken lets go of Kaguras' head and steps back.

"Why you little toad I could just squish you!"

She was about to pound Jaken when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her

"Where were you for the past five years?"

Kagura stared at him, her eyes trembling with fear

"I..I, don't want to talk about it."

Sesshomaru looked at her trembling eyes; he knew something was wrong with Kagura.

"Do you know about anything on what happened five years ago?" he asked.

Kagura shook her head "No, all I know is that you can't be the emperor because Naraku is"

"This man you call the real emperor is lying to you"

"Oh yeah, well then prove it" she challenged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lets go of Kaguras shoulders and told her a story.

* * *

**** What happened five years ago****

"Everyone close the main gates, bring all the women and children to safety!!"

A well known village was being attacked by a mob of demons. You could smell the burning houses and fresh blood from the slaughtered people, the cries of the surviving villagers can be heard from the heavens and the laughter of the foe echoes within the walls. Happiness was supposed to be seen on this day, for the village was preparing for the new harvest festival. But when the sun came down a surprise attacked was launched.

A battered soldier ran to the foot of a castle, he used all his might to open the huge gates.

"Emperor Inutaisho most of the women and children were brought to the mountains and are now safe"

A silver haired youkai turned around to look at the battered soldier and nodded his head.

"Tell the rest of the soldiers to join the women and children. This attack was intentional, and I fear that the person responsible for this is coming this way. I do not want the numbers of deaths to increase."

"Yes my lord" The soldier obeyed the emperor and gathered the surviving men.

A young Sesshomaru was beside the emperor at that time.

"Father, do you believe that Naraku is responsible for this?"

The emperor looked at his son "Yes, Naraku is the only one who can manipulate demons this way."

"Father, do you know why he is doing this?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru" the emperor answered.

Both youkais felt a strong force heading their way and they knew that it was Naraku. In a split second they saw their enemy. A big grin on his face and a purple aura coated his body.

"Long time no see Inutaisho. I am nery happy that we had this little reunion"

The emperor looked at his son and told him "Sesshomaru, stay away from this fight."

The son looked at his father and was confused "But father together we can-"

Without any warning Inutaisho pushed Sesshomaru and blocked Narakus' attack. A huge purple light flew from Narakus' chest and hit Inutaisho at his back.

"He is too strong for you, now leave." Inutaisho barked at his son.

Sesshomaru still hesitated and took out his Tokijin and tried to strike Naraku. His strike failed and he was pummelled to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" The emperor cried. He ran to Naraku and tried to cut him in half with his sword. But Naraku was too quick, he punched Inutaisho on the chest and let out a tentacle that went through the other end. The emperor spat out blood and fell to the ground.

"Father!" Sesshomaru cried.

A very happy Naraku was pleased on what he has done and started to laugh

"I did it, I finally beat the great Inutaisho." He grabbed Inutaisho by his hair and looked at him.

"Tell me Inutaisho does that hurt?" He then grabbed him by the neck and tried to suffocate him to death.

"With you out of the way I can be the lord of the western lands, all I need is your little sword"

Sesshomaru started to get furious. His eyes were blood shot red, his fangs were visible and his claws started to crack.

Naraku did not notice Sesshomaru and was surprised when Sesshomaru pounced on him.

Sesshomaru tried to scratch his foe with his poisonous nails, but the wounds would just heal.

Inutaisho raised his upper body in pain and saw his son enraged at his foe.

"Sesshomaru, don't lose yourself in anger you might-"But the emperor was too late.

Sesshomaru couldn't fight his anger and transformed into a huge white fox and sent the castle crumbling. Naraku did not back down and attacked the huge fox, he punched Sesshomaru on the nose and sent him flying on the ground.

Inutaisho couldn't believe on what happened to his son, with all his strength he stood up and followed the white fox.

"Sesshomaru! Calm down you might-" Sesshomaru was out of control. He didn't care who he was hitting, he scratched his father on the chest and stomped on a small house. The white fox stared at Inutaisho and in a matter of seconds, transformed back to Sesshomaru. Realizing on what he has done he flew down to his father.

"Father, I'm sorry I-"Sesshomaru was ashamed on what he has done. But Inutaisho thought of something else. He did not punish Sesshomaru but instead took out his sword and gave it to Sesshomaru.

"My son, this is a symbol of being the ruler of the western lands. I am giving this to you"

Sesshomaru looked at his father in disbelief

"Father you can't give this to me. Look at what I've done you can't trust me"

Inutaisho looked at his son with his eyes trying to stay opened.

"I do not regret my decision, me giving you this position. I see great potential in you my son. This will teach you how to protect the ones close to you without using your demon powers."

Sesshomaru took the sword from his fathers' hands; he looked at his dying father when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain coming from his sides. Naraku tried to kill Sesshomaru in hopes of being emperor of the western lands.

"Give me the sword" Naraku let more tentacles out hit Sesshomaru on his leg. he pumped loads of miasma in that wound, Sesshomarus wound started to steam from the poison and he let out a cry.

Naraku took the sword from Sesshomaru and looked at its beauty.

"I now have the precious symbol, all I have left to do is kill you" But when he turned to kill Sesshomaru he wasn't there. Naraku didn't mind because he knew that he was going to be the leader of the western lands.

****End of the five year flashback****

**

* * *

  
**

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief. "You're lying to me aren't you?"

"I told you before, I'm not fond of lying" Sesshomaru barked at her.

At that moment Kagura knew Sesshomaru wasn't lying to her. She could see Sesshomarus' pain in his eyes.

(I should've just shut up) Kagura thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stood up stretched out his hand and helps Kagura up. He rode on Ah-Un with Kagura on his lap.

(Even if I insulted him, he still treats me this way)

"My lord where are we heading to now?" The imp questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and in a soft voice he answered

"Home"

**To be continued…**

Okay guys hope you liked this one, coz I know on the past Chapters you were confused on what I wrote and in this Chapter you knew the reason why. Oh yeah the next chapter is called **Home Sweet Home** ~ciao


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**What happened on Chapter 4:**

_Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief. "You're lying to me aren't you?"_

"_I told you before, I'm not fond of lying" Sesshomaru barked at her._

_At that moment Kagura knew Sesshomaru wasn't lying to her. She could see Sesshomarus' pain in his eyes._

_(I should've just shut up) Kagura thought to herself._

_Sesshomaru stood up stretched out his hand and helps Kagura up. He rode on Ah-Un with Kagura on his lap._

_(Even if I insulted him, he still treats me this way)_

"_My lord where are we heading to now?" The imp questioned._

_Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and in a soft voice he answered_

"_Home"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

A brightly lit crescent moon kindled the road home. Time to time Sesshomaru had to stop Ah-Un to wait for a wearied Jaken slowly walking behind them. Kagura did not speak throughout the whole journey, she was scared to ask Sesshomaru questions, she was scared to hurt his feelings again.

A few feet later Ah-Un stopped in the middle of nowhere. Kagura looked behind her to see if they stopped to wait for the imp again, but she realized that Jaken was beside Ah-Un.

"Why did we suddenly stop?"

Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un and gave Jaken a nod. Jaken took out a small wooden whistle and blew.

Kagura was confused, the imp blew as hard as he can to the wooden whistle but didn't hear anything.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Kagura quickly got to her feet and tried to run for cover. She tried to warn Sesshomaru and Jaken but they did not heed her warning.

"Don't worry Witch" the imp said with a smile "There is no harm done"

Kagura believed the imp because she could feel a strong barrier right in front of them; she didn't notice it before because it was invisible.

A few seconds later the barrier created a huge gap and revealed a huge wooden door. The door opened and welcomed the weary travellers. Jaken quickly took Ah-Un by its reins and started to drag it inside.

Kagura was reluctant to go inside because she didn't know what lied through the gates. She slowly backed up and accidentally bumped Sesshomaru.

"Don't be afraid" Sesshomaru held Kagura on her shoulders.

"Who said I was?" Kagura glared at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru felt Kaguras' body quiver and knew she was uncomfortable. He took her by the arm and wilfully guided her inside. Kagura had no choice but to follow Sesshomaru, his grip was tight and she felt that she could trust him.

* * *

In Kaguras' mind she knew that since Sesshomaru was the true emperor of the western lands and thought that he lived in a lush paradise overflowing with riches and power. But she was surprised to see his village to be simple, the people were not rich but they were happy.

Kagura was in awe when the people didn't constantly fear for their lives because the emperor was in their midst. In fact the people greeted Sesshomaru with a wave and a smile and accepted him as a part of their family.

"Emperor Sesshomaru –sama!" the imp ran towards his master "Help me!!"

Sesshomaru ignored his servants' plea and just walked past him.

"Sesshomaru –sama…Why?"

"WIND-SCAR!!" An angry voice shot out. Jaken was launched high in the sky and twinkled like the stars.

"Keh, that's what you get for using that annoying whistle on me you damn imp" a demon with dog ears raised his fist to the direction Jaken flew. The dog demon had Sesshomarus' silver hair and golden eyes, the only thing missing was Sesshomarus' arrogance and thinking of this made Kagura giggle.

Seeing Kagura getting used to her surroundings made Sesshomaru give her a smile. Kagura blushed when she saw him smile, this side of Sesshomaru she hasn't seen.

"Hey Sesshy, where are the others? And who's she" The dog looked at Sesshomaru and pointed at Kagura.

Suddenly Sesshomarus' smile faded. "They all died" he quietly answered.

"What? How did that happen? I should've been there I could've helped!" the dog demon cursed.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled. He looked at him with a grief-stricken look.

"Naraku was there"

Inuyahsa kept his mouth shut when he heard Narakus' name. He knew what Naraku was capable of. He then stared at Sesshomarus' guest, he looked at her from head to toe and snickered.

"I never thought today would be the day my half brother would bring a lady friend home"

Kagura blushed when she heard this "No it's not that, he just helped me"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha questioned her.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother "She was badly injured by Naraku and needs medical assistance"

"I don't think so bro, she looks fine to me"

"I don't care, it's for precautionary purposes" Sesshomaru barked.

This made Kagura beet red ( My wounds are healed now and he still wants to have me checked? what is this fool doing?)

"Fine, but she will be accommodated later. Kaede isn't back from collecting herbs and Kagome might accidentally reopen her wounds."

"You don't trust your wife?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you kidding? The last time she tried to heal someone she burned the whole house down. She couldn't be trusted with that field."

Sesshomaru and Kagura became silent. "What? I told you I was right" Inuyasha proudly answered.

"Oh really? I can't be trusted? " A strong woman's voice came behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze and was frightened to turn around.

"SIT BOY!!" the woman screamed. Inuyasha was quickly pummelled to the ground by an invisible force.

"-ack, Kagome please forgive me" Inuyasha pleaded to his wife. Kagome crossed her hands on front of her chest.

"What if I don't want to"

With all his might Inuyasha tried to be forgiven by his wife, Kagome just ignored her husbands' pleas. Her mind was occupied when she saw Sesshomaru holding Kaguras' arm tightly.

"Sesshomaru, who's your guest?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru was annoyed at Kagome's reaction.

"Her name is Kagura, I found her badly injured in the battlefield. She needs medical assistance." He then looked at Kagome closer "Could you handle it?"

A proud Kagome pounded her chest with her fist. "Of course I can, you can count on me Sesshomaru"

She then took Kagura by the arm "Come now Lady Kagura, let me tend your wounds in the palace. There should be some herbs that could be of good use"

Kagura wasn't sure about Kagome healing her wounds because of what she heard from Inuyasha. But she trusted Sesshomaru's decision. When the women disappeared from the brothers sight Inuyasha whispered to his older brother.

"You do know you made a big mistake giving Kagome that job"

"No, I did not regret my decision." Sesshomaru sternly told his brother.

But knowing that his brother was right he was a little worried about Kaguras' well being.

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Wohoo!!! another chapter down!!! Thanks for all your support. The next chapter is called

**The Leaders of the four directions** ~ciao


	6. The Leaders of the four directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I would love to ^_^**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_What happened in the last Chapter_

**What happened in Chapter 5: **

_A proud Kagome pounded her chest with her fist. "Of course I can, you can count on me Sesshomaru"_

_She then took Kagura by the arm "Come now Lady Kagura, let me tend your wounds in the palace. There should be some herbs that could be of good use"_

_Kagura wasn't sure about Kagome healing her wounds because of what she heard from Inuyasha. But she trusted Sesshomaru's decision. When the women disappeared from the brothers sight Inuyasha whispered to his older brother._

"_You do know you made a big mistake giving Kagome that job"_

"_No, I did not regret my decision." Sesshomaru sternly told his brother._

_But knowing that his brother was right he was a little worried about Kaguras' well being._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: The leaders of the four directions**

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and asked him "Inuyasha where is Miroku?"

"He's in his room, why?"

"Call all the captains of each squad, we must think of a new battle strategy"

Sesshomaru left his brother to call for his soldiers and went in the palace.

(This must be serious; I just hope the pervert is not in trouble again) Inuyasha thought

* * *

********History of the four leaders****

Two hundred years ago, when the world was full of chaos a skilful demon blacksmith named Totosai decided that he can rid the world of evil with his craft. A lot of people thought he was crazy because of the lack of hope that dwelled in their hearts. But Totosai was determined to restore peace and order in the land.

He wanted to keep his creations a secret so that no one would abuse its powers. For the next ten years he journeyed on foot to look for items that would help him forge his masterpieces. When he acquired all the materials he then needed he had to find a secret place to forge them, this stage was crucial to him because he didn't want anyone to use these weapons for evil. It took him fifteen years to look for a secret place; he ended in a cave hidden within an enormous forest. He spent one hundred twenty five years in that cave forging his perfect weapons.

He stared at them and enchanted each of his weapons with a magical jewel that glowed from his hands.

"Just a little more finishing touches and the world as we know it will change forever"

Totosai started chanting, the jewel glowed on his palm. The first ray of light was thin and fast, it reached out to Totosais' first creation. An enchanted bow and arrow that when used it cleansed the demons souls. The second ray of light was moderate and did not disappear quickly. The ray of light hit Totosai's second creation, a magical sword. When this sword is used its size will double and can lash out strong attacks, this sword is picky though. The only person who could use should understand both human and demon nature. A third ray of light was released by the jewel; the strength of the light was powerful. Totosai couldn't imagine how much power the jewel is giving his third and perfect creation. A sword that could bring anything back to life and only a full blooded demon with a righteous heart could wield. The heat from the jewel burned through Totosai's palm. The jewel fell to the ground and cracked. The jewel started to shine brightly and overpowered his weapons weapon.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

The earth started to shake, the ground cracked and the sky started to break.

"My weapons they are too powerful, they must be separated at once" he engraved the name of each weapon on its sheath, and with a quick flick of his finger each weapon was sent flying to different directions, The bow and arrow to the south, the strong sword to the east and the merciful sword the west.

"Each weapon will find its suitable owner, as long as they do not fall to a single person. If they were used simultaneously the world couldn't absorb the power and will split heaven from earth."

He looked at the broken jewel picked it up and started to walk to the north.

"The only living thing that can control the power of this jewel can't be held by a demon such as me. It should be held by a human with a loving heart."

He set forth to the north in search of the right person to wield such strength. He spotted a child who was known as Kaede. He entrusted the child with this power and vanished.

The bow and arrow found its way to a priestess named Kikyo, she used the bow and arrows powers to protect the Northern villages from the dangerous demons surrounding them. Then one tragic day she mysteriously died. The people of the Northern lands saw her as the leader. When she died the only person powerful enough to look after the Northern lands was her half demon cousin Naraku.

Totosais' second creation was named Tessaiga. The sword found its way to a human royal family from the east. The royal family had only one daughter, her name was Izayoi. She was kind and respected both human and demon races. In the near future she became Sesshomaru's step mom and Inuysasha's mother.

The third creation was named Tenseiga. The merciful sword found its way to the strongest royal family, it was given to Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho.

For years no one knew the true power of theses weapons. Until one day Naraku decided to be the ruler of the four lands.

****End of Histroy****

**

* * *

  
**

"Arghh, where in the hell is the medical supply room" A frustrated Kagome was stomping around the castle corridors dragging Kagura by the arm.

"Kagome it's ok I'm really fine, you don't need to-"

"No Kagura, I promised Sesshomaru I can handle this situation. All I have to do is find the damn medical supply room. Oh why does a castle have to have many rooms."

Kagome looked into three rooms and still the same result. Her eyes lit up when she saw a huge door right in front of her.

"This is it, this is the medical supply room" she pointed out. She opened the huge doors as wide as possible, she looked at her surroundings and her jaw just dropped.

Kagura peeked to see the room and was stunned to see the room covered with pink items and a collection of toys. A tiny fox demon started to run straight from Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy, you came to check on me" the fox demon screamed.

"Oh Shippo –chan, how's mommies little man?" Kagome gave her son a tight hug.

"Mommy, don't squeeze me that hard. I'm still playing with Rin" the little boy tried to get away from Kagomes' strong hug.

"Oops, sorry"

"Mommy, who's that?" the little fox demon pointed at Kagura

"Shippo –chan this is mommies' friend, Kagura"

(Friend!?! we only spent ten while minutes together. I didn't know interacting with humans would be this quick, and fun) Kagura thought.

"Wow, she is a very pretty lady" Shippo blushed

"Shippo, are you hanging out with your uncle Miroku again?" Kagome sternly questioned her son.

"No" the little fox demon lied to his mother.

"By the way, you said you were with Rin. Where is she?"

"Just a moment mommy" Shippo breathed in a hunk of air

"RIN!! STOP PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, WE HAVE A GUEST"

Kagura was surprised when she heard the little demon scream from the top of his lungs. A few seconds later a little girls' head popped out from a pile of pillows.

"Hah, Shippo you gave up too fast, I win again" the little girl cheered.

She stopped chuckling when she saw Kagura, the little girl stood up and walked straight up to Kagura. She looked at her ruby eyes and smiled.

"Wow, she's a very pretty lady" she told Shippo

"Lady Kagome what is her name?"

"Her name is Kagura"

"What a lovely name, did you introduce her to daddy?" the little girl asked

"Well you see Rin-" Kagome was interrupted when a servant tapped her shoulder.

"Lady Kagome you are needed in the battle strategy room"

( This must be serious) Kagome gave her son a hug and held Kagura by her shoulders

"Kagura honestly tell me, are you okay?"

Kagura nodded at Kagome

"Okay then. Something came up and I'm needed elsewhere, could you do me a favour?" Kagome pleaded to Kagura

"Could you watch the kids for me? I think their minds have been filled with Mirokus' nonsense and I need someone to watch over them"

Kagura wanted to turn down the offer, but Kagome gave her the cute puppy dog eyed look and eventually agreed.

"Fine, but tell me how does this Miroku look like?"

"Oh you'll know" Kagome then waved the children goodbye and followed the servant to the battle strategy room.

* * *

Kagura looked at the children

"Okay kids what do you want to do first?"

"Well since this is Rins' room she picks the game" Shippo told Kagura

"Okay then" the little girl scratched her head to think of a fun game to play.

"Oh I know what about dress up?" she said

Kagura couldn't disagree with the little girl because she didn't want to dampen her spirits.

"Okay then, so who's going to be the model?" Kagura asked

The two children looked at each other and gave Kagura a huge smile. Then Rin tugged Kagura by the arm.

"By the time we're done with you Daddy will be so happy with Rin and finally smile"

"Rin may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Lady Kagura"

"What's the name of your father?"

The little girl giggled when she heard her question

"You should know silly, his name is Sesshomaru"

Kagura was shocked when Rin told her that Sesshomaru was her father

(Maybe he was shy to tell me had a daughter) Kagura thought

Shippo came running carrying yards of cloth and bottles of make up and perfumes.

"Here you go Rin, so where do you want to start?"

The children started giving Kagura a beauty treatment. From time to time the children would start bickering at each other. Kagura giggled when she saw how cute the children were fighting over trivial things.

(Well at least they are not at each others throat, I hope they don't turn out like my two siblings)

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**To be Continued…**

Done with Chapter six!!! Chapter seven might take a while though. The title of the seventh chapter is called **Sweet Child Of Mine** ~ciao


	7. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What happened on Chapter 6: **

"_By the time we're done with you Daddy will be so happy with Rin and finally smile" _

"_Rin may I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course Lady Kagura"_

"_What's the name of your father?" _

_The little girl giggled when she heard her question_

"_You should know silly, his name is Sesshomaru"_

_Kagura was shocked when Rin told her that Sesshomaru was her father_

_(Maybe he was shy to tell me had a daughter) Kagura thought_

_Shippo came running carrying yards of cloth and bottles of make up and perfumes. _

"_Here you go Rin, so where do you want to start?" _

_The children started giving Kagura a beauty treatment. From time to time the children would start bickering at each other. Kagura giggled when she saw how cute the children were fighting over trivial things. _

_(Well at least they are not at each others throats; I hope they don't turn out like my two siblings) _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sweet Child Of Mine**

Kagome swiftly walked into the battle strategy room, her huffing interrupted the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the castle, again."

"It's okay Kagome, we were just finishing"

A chuckling Inuyasha interrupted his brother

"Hahaha, I knew you would get lost again. Miroku you owe me five hundred yen"

A furious Kagome gave her husband a terrifying look

"Betting on me are you? Inuyasha, SIT!"

A loud crash was felt in the room, everyone was laughing at Inuyasha besides Sesshomaru.

"Damn it hussy, you will pay"

Kagome just stuck her tongue out as response to Inuyashas' cursing.

"Kagome, how is Kagura feeling?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ah, she's doing fine. I did the best I could to tend on her wounds" Kagome lied

"Where is she?"

Kagome froze when she heard his question. She knew Sesshomaru hated guests instantly knowing that he had an adopted daughter. The reason he kept Rin a secret because she was human. Most demons found this degrading, demons find humans inferior because they are powerless and die earlier than most demons do.

" She's in..uhh.. sorry sorry sorry" Kagome pleaded

Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow

"I left her in Rins' room. I needed her to watch the children" Kagome quickly got that out of her system. When she opened her eyes she didn't see Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sprinted to Rins' room. He flung the doors to her room and was speechless to what he saw. The room was a big mess, pieces of torn cloth were scattered on the floor, and smear of coloured liquids can be identified on the walls, and a pungent smell of mixed perfumes irritated Sesshomarus' nose.

"Rin where are you?" Sesshomaru looked for his daughter. He knew Kagura was a demon and feared for what she might do to Rin. All of a sudden he heard rattling underneath a mountain of torn cloth. A brown haired fox demon pooped out.

"Shippo, do you know where Rin is?"

"Yes your highness, she's in her closet with lady Kagura" Shippo pointed a large door by his right. Sesshomaru walked in front of the closet doors and tried to open them, but the door was locked. Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the door.

"Shippo wait for a moment, lady Kagura is almost done" a small voice came from the closet. But Sesshomaru was so worried that he slammed his fist harder on the door.

"You impatient little runt I'm almost done" Rin screamed to the door.

Sesshomaru was shocked when he heard his daughter say that word.

(She must be hanging around Jaken too much and learns these unkind words, I must find a replacement babysitter)

The door knobs started to nudge, Sesshomaru stood back to get a clear view of the situation in the closet. The little girl came out with her cheeks puffed up from anger. She suddenly let the air loose when she saw her father standing right in front of her.

"Hello father" Rin gave a shy wave and a big smile to Sesshomaru. She looked so cute that Sesshomaru forgot all the anger that was bottled up in him

"Rin were did you get that word?" He asked

"Oh from Jaken, he taught me that word last week. He used Shippo as an example"

Sesshomaru looked at the little fox demon "Is this true?"

Shippo nodded his head.

"Rin, put that word out of your vocabulary it's improper. And I will find a new babysitter to watch over you"

Rins face lit up when she heard her father say these word "Father I know the perfect one"

She rushed back in the closer and grabbed Kagura by the hand and pulled her out. Rin persisted to pull Kagura out of the closet.

"Rin wait don't rush I might-"

The closet was so cluttered that Kagura tripped on Rins pile of clothes. Sesshomaru quickly caught her and Kagura landed on his chest. They stayed like this for a few seconds and separated each other from the romantic grasp. The children stared at each other and started snickering.

"I'm sorry" Kagura was beet red

She didn't hear a response from Sesshomaru. She noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at her in a weird way. She forgot that she played dress up with the children.

"See Shippo, I told you she'll look pretty with that colour"

Kagura wore a red and white striped kimono with a golden obi. She looked beautiful with the thick red lipstick Rin put on her, her look was complimented with green beaded earrings. Sesshomaru has never seen anyone this beautiful before.

"You look beautiful"

Kagura raised her head and looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes twinkled when he saw her, his heart started to race in a galloping speed. He didn't turn away this feeling, he liked how it felt. Kagura didn't expect to such a reaction, her whole life no one has called her beautiful before. She blushed even harder when she heard the word.

"Do you like Rins work of art daddy?"

Sesshomaru gave a visible smile to Kagura "Yes"

Rin jumped for joy and hugged Shippo. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and carried her in his arms.

"Was Kagura cooperative?"

Rin was not all that happy to answer the question

"Well, lady Kagura didn't fuss about the garments but.."

Kagura knew what Rin saw, she then put her index finger to her lips to tell Rin to keep it a secret.

"Oh nothing daddy" Rin stretched her arms and let out a huge yawn

"It's past your bedtime, you should have been in bed"

"NO" the little girl wriggled her way out of her fathers' clutches and hid under her bed.

"Rin" Sesshomaru raised his voice. Suddenly he felt Kaguras' hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it, this won't be the first time I tried to bring a stubborn child to sleep" Kagura followed Rin under her bed and stayed there.

Sesshomaru was confused with her methods but trusted her with his child.

"Shippo, shouldn't you be in bed too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yeah! Mommy might get mad at me again. Sorry Rin I have to go" And with a wave of his hand he quickly retreated to his room.

Sesshomaru looked at the bed for the last time before he left the room.

A few hours later Sesshomaru returned to Rin's room. He was surprised to see his daughter in her bed.

(Kagura put her in bed after two hours! It took Jaken forever to put Rin to sleep, maybe Rin was right when she said Kagura was perfect as a babysitter)

He went closer to the bed and saw Kagura hugging Rin and Rin hugging Kagura back. Sesshomaru was shocked that a demon like Kagura jived well to humans. Sesshomaru smiled when he saw this scene. He went around to Rins side and gave a kiss to the forehead. He turned to Kaguras side to the bed and ran his fingers to her bangs. He then put his palm under her cheek and rubbed her cheek slowly. Kagura twitched with the sensation of Sesshomarus' palm. Sesshomaru lets go of her cheek and shut the door behind him. He stared at his palm and looked at it and felt content.

"Keh, I did not know my half brother was even capable of love"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha laughed and was almost brought to tears

"The thing you just did to that Kagura girl, I thought you were joking. But it looks like you seriously like this girl"

"Did I hear you right Inuyasha? Is Sesshomaru falling in love?" A raven haired monk suddenly appeared between the two brothers.

"Looks like you lost the bet this time Inuyasha. Pay me back my five hundred yen" Miroku stretched his palm in front of Inuyasha.

"Fine, here's your money back" Inuyasha took a small pouch from his robe and handed it to Miroku.

Sesshomaru put his palm to his forehead and shook his head with disbelief

"You bet on anything don't you?"

"Just a fun past time" the two friends ran away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let the two be, as much as he didn't want to admit it he felt something new each time he saw Kagura. He did not hate this feeling, but he does not know what it is.

* * *

Kagura woke up when she felt she couldn't breathe. Rin pinched her nose for two minutes trying to wake her up. Kagura sat up and tackled Rin to the bed.

"You thought you would get away that easily? You must suffer the consequences" Kagura raised her hands and started to tickle Rin at her sides. Rin couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"No lady Kagura, please stop. I can't breathe" Rin tried to wiggle her way out from Kaguras' tickling grasp.

Suddenly they heard the door swing open and Shippo jumped right on Kaguras back.

"Rin this is the first time I saw you awake this early"

"I know right? Lady Kagura took good care of me last night"

"Oh please, it was nothing. And I want both of you to stop calling me Lady Kagura, Kagura is just fine. In that rate I won't feel so old"

"Okay Kagura!!" the children laughed

A small bell rang near the hallway. It was Jaken, back from his journey from the sky.

"Lady Rin, Shippo, Lady Kagura! Breakfast is served" Jaken stood in front of the door to tell them that breakfast was served.

"I'll race you to the table?" Shippo asked

"If I win give me all of your warm milk" Rin betted

"Deal" the fox demon smiled back

"Ready, set…GO!!" The children ran so fast and trampled on Jaken, a huge dust cloud followed their trail. When the cloud cleared Jaken lied flat on the floor.

"Miss Kagura, help me?" he raised his small green hand to ask for Kaguras assistance.

Kagura looked at him and chuckled, instead of helping him she stepped right on him.

"That's what you get for insulting me the other day" she left Jaken on the floor and headed to the dining area.

Jaken let out a tear and cursed "Damn this woman. Why would Sesshomaru –sama let a woman like her in the palace?"

* * *

When Kagura entered the dining area she saw Shippo with two glasses of warm milk. She knew that Shippo would win in the race because he was part demon. She sat down next to Rin and looked at her expression. Rin had a huge pout on her face, she was irritated when Shippo took her glass of milk. Kagura hated to see such a cute girl look so sad, she looked at her warm milk and gave it to Rin. Rins' expression changed, she looked at Kagura with her eyes gleaming

"Thank you Kagura, but what about you?"

"I don't need it. Besides you have to build strong muscles to beat Shippo next time" she winked at Rin.

"Rin couldn't beat me even if she grew taller" Shippo snickered

"Shut up!" Rin threw her bowl of porridge on Shippos' face. Rin started to laugh and was attacked the same way. A huge war of porridge food fight occurred in the dining area. Kagura tried to stop them from fighting.

"Now children it's early in the morning we don't need to-" A massive glop of porridge went straight to her face. The children stopped fighting and stared at Kagura. All of a sudden Kagura gave them as surprise attack and flung porridge to both of their faces. When the children realized that they were attacked they started to laugh.

"What happened here?" A loud voice boomed in the dining area. It was Sesshomaru, he was furious when he saw the place a mess.

"Who was responsible for this mess?"

The children looked at each other and tried to confess, but they were interrupted by Kagura.

"I was responsible, I really hate porridge and started to throw it around the room. The children just followed me" she looked at the children and winked at them.

The children tried to hide their laughter when they heard Kaguras fake story.

(She is willing to take the blame? Why?) Sesshomaru questioned himself.

"Well anyway I'm sorry" Kagura tried to look sad as possible to make the apology realistic.

"It's ok, children head to the bathroom and clean up" the children quickly ran out of the room. "Kagura I want to talk to you" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura.

"Okay I'm all ears" she joked

"I want you to be the official babysitter of Rin and Shippo"

"Really? what made you think that I'm capable of taking care of these children?"

"Last night you put Rin to bed in record time, and this morning you took the blame for them. You knew that they were just children having fun"

Kagura was flattered when she heard this from Sesshomaru

"What's in it for me?" She asked

"You get to have your own room, servants twenty four hours a day. And if you need anything we will find a way to get them"

"Wow you drive a hard bargain" Kagura snickered "I accept, besides it's fun hanging around your adopted daughter."

Sesshomaru was shocked when Kagura knew Rin was his adopted daughter

"How did you.."

"Oh do not doubt this Kagura Sesshomaru. I have my ways" She then gave Sesshomaru a soft smile and followed the children to assist them with their baths.

(She's even more beautiful when she smiles) Sesshomaru felt a weak tug at the end of his garment. Jaken crawled his way to the dining area.

"Sesshomaru –sama, Kagome and the demon huntress is ready to see you"

"Thank you Jaken" Sesshomaru headed out of the dining area. Jaken inflated back to his normal size and was very happy.

(He said thank you..To ME!!)

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped "Jaken I want you to clean the dining area, the children left something special for you"

Jaken turned his attention to the dining room and fainted when he saw the huge mess the children created.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his study area, Kagome was there waiting for him. She was joined by her friend Sango a top notch demon huntress.

"So Sesshomaru why did you want to see us?" Sango questioned

"I'm having a bit of a problem" Sesshomaru answered

"What is it? Is it very serious?" Kagome questioned abruptly

Sesshomaru fell silent. The two girls were curious to what he is about to say.

"I'm having a hard time decoding something" Sesshomaru explained

"Okay, Sango and I will do our best to decode anything. What are we decoding?"

"Whenever I'm around with this certain person I start to freeze, my heart starts to pound in my chest. I can't handle it. Do you know what this feeling is?"

He looked at the women, the women gave him a funny look. Sango and Kagome started to scream with excitement.

"Oh my Gods Sesshomaru, you're in love!!'

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 7  
**

hope you like this chapter. I know I did.. The next chapter will be entitled** Love 101** ~ciao


	8. Love 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_What happened in the last chapter_

**What happened in Chapter 7: **

_Sesshomaru entered his study area, Kagome was there waiting for him. She was joined by her friend Sango a top notch demon huntress._

"_So Sesshomaru why did you want to see us?" Sango questioned_

"_I'm having a bit of a problem" Sesshomaru answered_

"_What is it? Is it very serious?" Kagome questioned abruptly_

_Sesshomaru fell silent. The two girls were curious to what he is about to say._

"_I'm having a hard time decoding something" Sesshomaru explained_

"_Okay, Sango and I will do our best to decode anything. What are we decoding?"_

"_Whenever I'm around with this certain person I start to freeze, my heart starts to pound in my chest. I can't handle it. Do you know what this feeling is?"_

_He looked at the women;__ the women gave him a funny look. Sango and Kagome started to scream with excitement._

"_Oh my Gods Sesshomaru, you're in love!!'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Love 101**

Sesshomaru took a peek outside before locking the door.

"Please keep this a secret. I don't want my idiot brother and his pervert friend spying on me"

"Oh sure we won't tell them a single thing" Sango assured Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru I'm just curious? Why did you call us to help you with this problem" Kagome chuckled

"Because I can't trust on those two" The two women looked at Sesshomaru and was expecting another answer.

"And, I know hat you two are experts on this subject" Sesshomaru told them

The two girls bragged about how good their love skills are, but the truth is he asked him because they were good at keeping secrets and only needed a little bit of advice.

(They will never know that the only reason I needed is because they knew how to keep a secret. I don't need their love advice because they fell in love with complete idiots)

The Girls stopped their chattering and looked at Sesshomaru seriously

"Sesshomaru first thing we need to know about this girl. What is her name and why are you interested in her?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru fell silent; the girls knew that Sesshomaru is very shy when he talks about his feelings.

"Come on Sessh I'm sure it'll be worse when we have to guess" Sango teased

Sesshomaru didn't want the girls to guess because to him it's embarrassing and a sign of weakness. He uttered his answer in a whispering tone.

"Her name is.." The two girls got closer to get a better reception

"And her name is?"

* * *

"Achoo" Kagura rubbed her nose "That's weird, it's not even freezing outside and I might get a cold. Unless..?" her deep thoughts were cut short when she felt cold water was poured on her head.

"Hah, you didn't notice my attack because you were distracted" Shippo taunted

" Oh really?" Kagura got a pail of water and threw it at Shippo. Shippo was so agile that he evaded her attack, and instead of hitting Shippo the water hit a newly dried Rin.

"Oh dear, sorry Rin" Kagura apologized

Rin clutched her hand on a metal basin and threw it randomly in the air "Shippo quit playing and dry up"

The flying basin hit Shippo on the head. He fell to the ground and held his head.

"Ouuuuch, Rin why did you do that" Shippo started to cry.

"Rin, say sorry to Shippo" Kagura insisted

Rin got close to Shippo and kneeled beside him "Sorry Shippo" She hugged Shippo to make him stop crying.

"But what about the lump on my head?" Shippo questioned

"Don't worry Shippo, Kagura will take good care of that" Kagura placed a makeshift ice pack on Shippos' head. "Now do you feel better?"

The fox demon nodded and gave Kagura a big hug "Thank you Kagura"

"Come on we, should put a bandage so it would heal faster" Kagura held Shippo on one arm and Rin on the other. They exited the bathroom and searched for the medical supply room.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru finished discussing Sesshomarus' little problem. It took them three hours to solve and the two girls are now exhausted.

"Man! I didn't know Sesshomarus' love life would be this complicated" Sango rubbed the back of her neck as she was walking out of the room.

"Sesshomaru you owe us one" Kagome sluggishly walked out of the room.

"Just remember what you wrote down and do them on the day itself" Sango reminded him.

Sesshomaru went back to his study and closed the doors behind him. He looked at the piece of paper that had hundreds of scribbles on them. It was a good thing that he remembered to encircle the important ideas on **How To Win The Girl On The First Date **crash course. He did not know what he was doing, as long as it is a way to bring him closer to his special lady he would do anything and I mean anything to bring her closer. He understood what he was feeling, he knew that it was love. He felt the same way when he first saw Rin, the only difference was that this was stronger, and more passionate.

Sesshomaru took the piece of paper and some important documents and walked out of the room. He heard rumbling footsteps of children and saw Shippo and Rin running through the corridors.

"Children don't run you might get hurt" Sesshomaru warned them

"Sorry daddy we can't we are being chased" the children continued running until they were out of Sesshomarus' sight.

"I'm going to get both of you" a booming voice let out

Without warning a huge crash occurred between Sesshomaru and the alleged hunter of the children. Pieces of paper flew and scattered on the floor. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see who was responsible for slamming on to him.

"Ouch, maybe next time I shouldn't be running in this place" a soft voice said. Sesshomaru froze, his heart started to race. He knew that it was Kagura who bumped into him.

"Oh my, sorry Sesshomaru –sama" Kagura exclaimed. She helped Sesshomaru pick up the pieces that was scattered on the ground. One piece was left and on that piece their fingers met. Kagura lets go and turns her head away beet red. Sesshomaru picked up the piece of paper and noticed it was the crash course he took three hours ago.

"Sesshomaru –sama-"

"Call me Sesshomaru, it does not fit you when you call me by that name" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for running, the children and I were just playing"

"It's alright Kagura" Sesshomaru stretched out his hand to help Kagura up.

When Kagura accepted his help her heart leapt. She felt warm when she touched his palm.

"Kagura, may I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course. You've done so much for me and I want to repay you back"

Sesshomaru looked at Kaguras' eyes. This made Kagura tingle

(His eyes, I've never seen anyone whose eyes are as magnificent as his) She thought

"I want you to accompany me to watch over the village outside tonight"

"You mean outside from the barrier?"

"Yes"

Kagura gave it some thought and accepted.

"There is only one problem"

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked

"I don't have any weapons, and you said that it's dangerous out there" She reminded

"Don't worry, just meet me near the gate tonight. Everything will be taken care of"

When he left Kagura was mesmerized by his long silver hair.

( I wonder how he keeps his hair that clean?) She shook her head and clutched her hands. (Kagura don't think about this nonsense) When she finally cleared the image of Sesshomaru in her mind, It suddenly came back.

(Why can't I get you out of my head! For the past few days I had a hard time sleeping because of you!) She screamed loudly in her mind. But she had to admit that whenever she sees him in reality or not she always has a sense of protection around him. She silently chuckled and left, she didn't even notice the presence of Kagome and Sango eves dropping.

The two friends looked at each other and proclaimed

"She has the same problem as Sesshomaru"

"Well, I hope she is taking it better than he is" Kagome chuckled.

"What do you mean by that hussy?" Inuyasha ranted.

The women were startled when they heard his voice.

"Inuyasha SIT" Kagome screamed. When Inuyasha fell to the ground the floor shook.

"It's none of your business, okay" his wife growled.

* * *

Time went by quick and it is now evening. Sesshomaru stood in front of the gate with Ah-Un waiting for Kagura.

(What's taking her so long?) He asked himself. A few seconds later he saw Kagura running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, Rin didn't want me to leave her" she claimed.

"Its fine, the important thing now is you're here" Sesshomaru told her

Kagura gave him a pout, but she wasn't angry at him. She just pouted so that Sesshomaru won't notice her blushing in front of him.

The door opened for them, Sesshomaru took Ah-Un's reins and started to walk out. Kagura started to walk out, but she noticed Sesshomarus hand extends in front of her.

"It's safer if we walk out together" Kagura took his hand and felt her body tingle. Seeing Kaguras expression Sesshomaru gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, if something goes wrong I'm here to protect you" Sesshomaru assured her.

Her worry faded and trusted Sesshomaru full heartedly. They exited the village and disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly three heads popped out from a bush five feet away from the gate.

"Do you think he noticed us?" Miroku asked

"Heck no I concocted a special mixture of herbs that penetrates a dogs' sensitive nose. When used the dog can't smell a thing on the user"

"Kagome how sure are you?" Sango asked.

"I tested it out with Inuyasha, until now he can't smell a thing" Kagome chuckled

"By the way, what did you write on the piece of paper?" The monk asked

"If we tell you can you keep it a secret?" Sango told him

"Of course, I will keep it a secret. Especially the secret you told me when you got stuck in his office. I missed you baby" The monk jumped on Sango

"PERVERT" Sango gave Miroku a hard slap that reddened his cheek. Kagome gave Miroku a piece of paper where all the important details were written.

* * *

****How To Win The Girl On The First Date****

**1. She should call you by your first name. This is a sure sign that you do not have a domineering presence.**

**2. Give her a gift. The first gift will always be memorable so be creative.**

**3. Be a gentleman. Girls like it when they are respected.**

**4. Do your best to make her smile. Smiling is a sure way of getting the girls good side.**

**5. Give her compliments. A girl likes it when she is being flattered.**

**6****. Always make her feel protected. Girls like it when their knight in shinning armour is always there through tough times.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Do you think he can handle this?" Miroku asked

"I hope so" Kagome answered

They wished Sesshomaru good luck and crossed their fingers. Because they knew Sesshomaru had a short temper, but he is not the typical person who would just gives up.

* * *

**To be continued**

**End of chapter eight**

I'm tired *yawn* next chapter will be called **Surprise **~ciao


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series..But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_What happened in the last chapter_

**What happened in chapter 8: **

_****How To Win The Girl On The First Date****_

_**1. She should call you by your first name. This is a sure sign that you do not have a domineering presence.**_

_**2. Give her a gift. The first gift will always be memorable so be creative.**_

_**3. Be a gentleman. Girls like it when they are respected.**_

_**4. Do your best to make her smile. Smiling is a sure way of getting the girls good side.**_

_**5. Give her compliments. A girl likes it when she is being flattered.**_

_**6. Always make her feel protected. Girls like it when their knight in shinning armour is always there through tough times.**_

"_Do you think he can handle this?" Miroku asked_

"_I hope so" Kagome answered_

_They wished Sesshomaru good luck and crossed their fingers. Because they knew Sesshomaru has a short temper but is not the typical person who gives up._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura who was riding behind him

"Are you ready?"

Kagura nodded "Yes" and with a click of Sesshomarus' tongue Ah-Un sprinted. Kagura was startled at Ah-Un's speed that she held to Sesshomaru's waist tightly.

Sesshomaru can feel her warm body press against his back.

"Are you scared?" he asked

"No I'm not! I'm just not used to riding on horses, that's all" Kagura blushed

Sesshomaru looked at Kaguras' feared expression and chuckled

"Admit it, you're scared" He pointed out

"Don't you get, it I'm not" she announced

"Fine then, you've asked for it" he then whipped Ah-Un and they started going faster.

Kagura let out a shriek and held Sesshomaru tighter.

"Slow down bastard, I might fall"

"I can't, the faster we are in the vantage point the safer the village will be" he joked. He signalled Ah-Un to go faster and the animal sprinted. Kagura tried to hold in her shrieks of horror but couldn't. And each time she felt Ah-Un run faster, she holds Sesshomarus' waist tighter. Sesshomaru liked it when Kagura tightens her grip, and for that he hastens Ah-Un's speed.

"Don't worry Kagura we're almost there" Kagura buried her face on to Sesshomarus' back and held on to his chest because she thought Sesshomaru will speed up again. But after three minutes of sprinting they got to their first stop, Sesshomaru signalled Ah-Un to stop. He felt Kaguras' arms shaking from his chest. He held her hands to stop them from shaking, eventually Kaguras' trembling. She held on to his hands and didn't want to let go. She liked the feeling of Sesshomarus' soft hands touching on to hers.

(This feels perfect) She thought

"Sesshomaru, tell me when we get there"

"We're already here" he told her. When Kagura observed her surroundings she quickly lets go of her grip. Sesshomaru was disappointed when he felt her hands slip away from his chest.

(I shouldn't have told her we were here) He got off Ah-Un and reached out to help Kagura.

"No no I got this" a woozy Kagura exclaimed. She slowly got of Ah-Un and completely lost her balance, Sesshomaru caught her just in time. She fell straight into his arms and landed on his chest. She instantly smelled Sesshomarus' aroma.

(He smells heavenly) She dug her head deeper to his chest

Sesshomaru didn't want to lose another chance to bring her closer. While Kagura was enchanted by his scent, he stroked his hand gently on to her head. The feeling of her hair on his palms made him breath deeply. Kagura could feel his warm breath touch her forehead. They weren't ashamed of showing their feelings this way because no one was around them but Ah-Un. But even the dragon knew what was going on. Ah-Un gave a low grunt to break Kagura and Sesshomarus' romantic hold. The two suddenly retracted away from each other. Sesshomaru glared at Ah-Un and snarled.

When the dragon saw his masters eyes he turned to the other cheek to cross out Sesshmoarus' look.

"Damn dragon. Maybe Jaken trained him too well?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Are you sure we are here?" Kagura asked

"Almost, all we have to do is climb up there" Sesshomaru pointed at the hill in front of them.

"We still have to climb that?"

"Yes, Ah-Un may be fast but has a fear of heights. And the only way to get there is by foot" Sesshomaru lied. The truth is Ah-Un is not afraid of heights; he made this alibi so that he can spend more time with Kagura. Kagura laughed when Sesshomaru gave his statement.

"So you listen to the two headed dragon but not me" Kagura laughed harder

Sesshomaru was glad to see her happy.

(That didn't go according to plan but at least she's smiling) Sesshomaru gave off a feint smile.

"Okay Sesshomaru I can see why you can't bring your horse. But I do not climb fast" Kagura told Sesshomaru

"Don't worry, if there's a will there's a way" he told her. He stretched out his hand, Kagura put her palm on to his and felt a sudden tug. Sesshomaru threw her to his back and stared gliding towards the top of the hill. Kagura held on tight, but she wasn't afraid. She missed the feeling of the wind caressing her face, she rested her head on Sesshomarus' shoulders and closed her eyes. She inhaled the breeze that mixed with Sesshomarus scent and felt at peace.

* * *

In no time Sesshomaru reached the top of the hill.

"Kagura we are finally here" Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagura opened her eyes and saw the most magnificent view se has ever seen. The full moon shone brightly before her, the dark sky was complimented by stars and green trees as far as the eyes could see.

"Wow I've never seen anything this beautiful before" Kagura gasped

(Neither have I) Sesshomaru thought to himself while his golden eyes were on Kagura. Kagura turned her attention to Sesshomaru and saw his eyes pierce into hers. She had to find a way to snap her out of this.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you said we were supposed to look after the village not sight seeing?"

"We are, turn to your right and feel the barriers' aura."

Kagura walked to her right and felt a strong force in front of her.

"We are standing behind it. This is the best place to look after the village, we have a full view. That's the reason why I come here" Sesshomaru told Kagura

There were a lot of awkward silences between them. But the barrier between them broke when a strong breeze came their way. Kagura stood up, opened her arms and greeted the wind. She started humming a soft tune and slowly danced. Sesshomaru was interested at this sight.

"Are you a wind wielder?" He asked. Kagura stopped dancing and turned around beet red.

"Yes" she answered. "I miss is so badly" she inhaled the cool air and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"I can wield it stronger if only I had my fan. That dumbass Naraku took it from me"

Sesshomaru saw sadness in Kaguras eyed and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry my dear, you look fine without them" Sesshomaru whispered to Kaguras ear. Kagura cheeks turned pink. She held her cheeks to hide them from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took her arm and removed them from her cheeks.

"You don't need to hide them. You look beautiful when you blush"

Kagura was dumbfounded when she heard the word beautiful again.

"How can you say that I'm beautiful?" she asked

Sesshomaru got closer to Kagura

"Because that's what I see in you" Kagura blushed harder, she did not conceal the redness of her cheeks. She's looking for another way out to put aside her true feelings from Sesshomaru.

"You must be delusional, the wind must've gotten into your brain because I-"

She felt Sesshomarus' lips stop her ranting. Sesshomaru kissed her so passionately it calmed Kagura down. Kagura held her lips and smiled.

"I will never lie to you Kagura. In my eyes you are the definition of beautiful. So please shut up" Sesshomaru tittered.

Kagura pouted at Sesshomaru, she can't take her eyes off of his soft lips. She loved the touch of his lips on to hers. Suddenly they heard a loud grunt behind them. It was Ah-Un giving them a strange look, Kagura looked at Sesshomaru waiting for an explanation.

"Well lookie here. How in the hell did your two headed horse prance up here?" She crossed her arms

Sesshomarus' face was emotionless but his mind had a whirlwind of excuses to help him get out of this situation.

"Ah-Un only defies his fears when something important or urgent is happening in the village"

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"I'm sure" Sesshomaru answered. He didn't feel guilty because he did tell the truth. He rode on Ah-Un and held out his hand to help Kagura. Instead of staying on the back like last time he positioned her right in front of him.

"Hold on tight, we have to go to the village quickly" Sesshomaru mocked

Kagura hated the idea of speeding again so she held on to his collar. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagura, and with a click of his tongue Ah-Un was off like the wind.

When they entered the village they saw the villagers rejoicing.

* * *

"What's all this?" Kagura asked

Sesshomaru tried to look for someone he trusted, e saw Sango rejoicing with the people

"Sango what's going on?"

"Oh yeah you were out patrolling" Sango giggled "Kaede is back from gathering herbs. She's healing people right now"

Kagura followed Sesshomaru to get the acquired information from him.

"A local healer has come to visit us again. I'll ask her to look at your wounds tomorrow"

"No need, Kagome patched me up nicely" Kagura smiled at him so that he'd realize that she doesn't need anymore help. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and noticed that she was tired from their little adventure.

"Excuse us Sango, we will head into our quarters now. We must rest"

"But wait who will continue watching the village?" Sango asked

"Don't worry I'll find a replacement" He excused himself from Sango. He held Kagura by the hand and accompanied her to her room. Sango's expression lit up when she saw their hands intertwined.

(Kagome will be so happy when she finds out about this) She ran swiftly to find her best friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of Kaguras' room and opened the door for her.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I used to go alone but I wanted company tonight"

Kagura smiled at him

"It's like you have a script memorized in your head. Did you ask anyone to help you get through tonight?" She chuckled

Sesshomaru froze in front of her

(Does she know that I consulted Kagome and Sango?)

Kagura knew something was up with Sesshomaru. But she felt bad for making him freeze on front of her. She knew the only way to snap Sesshomaru out of his fixed gaze. Sesshomaru felt Kaguras' lips peck his cheek, he didn't notice the red lipstick mark that was left on his cheek.

"Thank you, I had fun tonight" Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru before entering her room.

Sesshomaru felt his cheek and felt Kaguras' warm mark on his cheek.

"Oh my, is this really true?" an old voice came behind Sesshomaru. It was Kaede with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry Sesshomaru. I'm just relieved that you found someone" Kaede wiped the lipstick mark on Sesshomarus' cheek.

"I don't want you to end up like me, old, famous but no one to share it with." Sesshomaru stared at Kaede.

"Thank you Kaede" Sesshomaru told her

"Wah- what you say? Oh my I must've forgotten what happened here. Sorry Sesshomaru, an old woman like me can get lost in her thoughts sometimes" Kaede patted Sesshomaru at the back and waved him goodbye.

Sesshomaru knew she was lying, but forgave her for respecting him. He stared and held Kaguras door. On the other side of the door was Kagura sitting. Her head rested at the door and held her lips. Whenever she remembered that romantic moment she starts smiling.

(I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kagura.) Sesshomaru thought. He held his cheek. Whenever he held his cheek he remembers Kaguras warm lips press against his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru –sama" a small voice croaked. The voice suspended Sesshomarus thoughts.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru angrily retorted

"Did you hear that Kaede is back?" the imp asked

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, okay. Then I will be heading my way-"

"Jaken!" the imp froze when he heard his master

"Yes, Sesshomaru –sama?"

"Did you train Ah-Un?"

"Of course master, I trained it so that it will be the smartest dragon ever" the imp proudly bragged.

"I see. I want you to watch over the village tonight" Sesshomaru ordered

"But my lord-" the imp couldn't finish his sentence when he heard Sesshomaru slam the door to his room.

"What did I do wrong?" the imp questioned himself. The imp sluggishly left to do his duties. He passed Kaede as he walked out.

(I wonder what's wrong with him?) Kaede questioned. She sis not fuss about Jaken, she then looked up into the heavens and sighed to herself

"Oh Inutaisho, If only you could see Sesshomaru now. I don't know if you'll laugh or be proud"

Something else popped up in her mind (Oh I forgot to ask the name of the woman, oh well there is still a tomorrow) She happily thought.

* * *

**To be continued… **

**End of chapter 9**

okay while I was writing this I was listening to Hirai Ken music videos. I just melt when I hear his voice… The next chapter is entitled **The Festival of snow. **I do not know how long that chapter will take me coz tomorrow is card day and my folks might ban me from using the comp. Or at least give me shorter hours oh boy!! ~ciao


	10. The festival of snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^ **

**Sorry for changing the title I think it suits better anyway**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What happened on chapter 9: **

"_Jaken!" the imp froze when he heard his master_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru –sama?"_

"_Did you train Ah-Un?"_

"_Of course master, I trained it so that it will be the smartest dragon ever" the imp proudly bragged._

"_I see. I want you to watch over the village tonight" Sesshomaru ordered_

"_But my lord-" the imp couldn't finish his sentence when he heard Sesshomaru slam the door to his room._

"_What did I do wrong?" the imp questioned himself. The imp sluggishly left to do his duties. He passed Kaede as he walked out._

_(I wonder what's wrong with him?) Kaede questioned. She did not fuss about Jaken, she then looked up into the heavens and sighed to herself_

"_Oh Inutaisho, If only you could see Sesshomaru now. I don't know if you'll laugh or be proud" _

_Something else p__opped up in her mind (Oh I forgot to ask the name of the woman, oh well there is still a tomorrow) She happily thought._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: ****The festival of snow**

Sesshomaru lied on his bed and slowly closed his eyes. He tossed and turned on his bed, he couldn't sleep. He stood up and walked around his room in hopes that it would bring him to sleep. After a few minutes walking around his room he tried to sleep again, but something just kept him awake. He looked at his left side and saw that side, empty. He wanted someone next to him every night, he wanted to feel that he was important to someone.

(I need her. She's the only person who could make me feel this way) he held hi cheek again and smiled.

The next day Sesshomaru decided to sleep longer. Inuyasha tried to wake his brother but couldn't.

"Sesshomaru! wake up!" Inuyasha banged on the door. All he heard was a low moan in the room.

"It's not like him to stay in bed like this" Inuyasha scratched his head

"Oh just leave him alone" Kagome grabbed her husbands arm "Maybe he got tired last night" she jested. "And besides who wakes up at four in the morning?"

"Still, something is not right here?"

The couple heard Kaguras' door knob rattle. They saw her step out of her room, they thought that she was about to complain because of their racket early in the morning.

"Good morning" a well rested Kagura greeted the two with a friendly smile

"Good morning" the couple answered back

"Wow Kagura it seems like you got a very good long night sleep" Kagome pointed out.

"Long? not really. But very good indeed"

"May I know the reason why?" Kagome smirked

"Kagome quit fooling around" Inuyasha grumbled

"What seems to be the problem?" Kagura asked

"My lazy ass bother decided to sleep in. It's not like him to do that."

"Oh don't worry I know how to fix that" Kagura told them "I have siblings who hate to wake up in the morning."

"I want to help you" an excited Kagome grabbed Kaguras' arms and started shaking them.

"Thank you Kagome, I'll need all the help I can get"

"Oh I know, let's get Sango too I know she's good at situations like this" Kagome pecked her husbands' cheek and dashed to find Sango.

"What are these girls up to?"

"Do you wanna bet on it?"

Inuyasha jumped when he suddenly heard Mirokus' voice coming out of nowhere.

"Damn it Miroku, you scared the shit outta me" Inuyasha breathed heavily

"I know I know, so. You up for the bet?" Miroku asked

"Of course. We're still waging the usual?" Miroku took out a small pouch from his robe and showed it to Inuyasha.

"The bet is on!"

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up when Rin jumped on him

"Daddy wake up I don't want to be late" Rin demanded. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Late for what?"

"For breakfast. Kagome, Sango and Kagura made something special for us to eat" the child exclaimed

When Sesshomaru realized that Kagura made breakfast his energy suddenly returned to his body.

"Come on daddy" The little girl tugged on her fathers' arm. Sesshomaru couldn't resist Rins actions, he was lead by his daughter to the dining area. When he entered the dining area a delectable aroma filled his sensitive nose.

"You're awake! Finally" Inuyasha vexed

Sesshomaru didn't listen to his brothers' remark, he was too busy seeing his long dining table filled with his guests and relatives.

"Daddy over here" Sesshomaru saw Rin waving her hand signalling her father to stay on his usual seat. When he sat down a huge plate was presented before him.

"Ta da! Breakfast is served" Kagura smiled at him

Sesshomaru has never seen a breakfast this complete. He had Miso soup with tofu, Natto, Nori, and Tamagoyaki. He took a piece of the meal and was astonished when the flavors exploded in his mouth.

"Hope you like it, I worked hard to make breakfast" Kagura wiped her forehead.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura and started to chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked

"Your face" Sesshomaru pointed. When Kagura wiped her cheek she felt egg slime stick to her hand. Sesshomaru grabbed the table napkin beside him and started to wipe Kaguras' cheek, then her hand.

"There, you're all cleaned up. Now please sit down and enjoy breakfast" Kagura blushed and seated at the left side of Sesshomaru.

"I hope you're food isn't as hard as mine" Inuyasha yelled "Kagome over cooked everything and now it's as hard as a rock"

"Be grateful I cooked for you, you moron" Kagome angrily pointed out

"I don't know about you but Sango has a future working in the kitchen" Sango blushed when she heard Miroku's remark.

"Shut up you lecher, I didn't do this for you" Sango squirmed

"Oh come on honey" Miroku gave Sango a surprise hug from behind

"Let go of me!" Sango punched Mirokus' jaw and sent him flying to the wall. The people were amazed at Sangos' strength and started clapping.

"It's about time someone taught that pervert a lesson" Kaede cheered.

Everyone seemed to enjoy breakfast except for Rin and Shippo.

"What's wrong Rin" Sesshomaru asked. Rin was just staring at her bowl of natto. She dipped her chopstick in the gooey substance and looked at Kagura.

"Kagura what is this?"

"That's what you call natto. It may smell bad but they're good for you" Kagura preached. Rins' face was in disgust when she smelled it.

"Eeew, don't put that thing in your mouth. I think I just saw it moved" Shippo exclaimed.

"Come on Rin just try it, for me" Kagura gave Rin a warm smile as an assurance that nothing bad will happen when she eats the natto. The little girl took a bite of the natto, her face turned green and cold sweat started to stream down her forehead. She spitted out the natto on Shippos' face and wiped her tongue with the table napkin.

"Blech! That was the worst tasting thing I've ever tasted" Rin cried

"At least you don't have it on your forehead. You will pay for this Rin!" Shippo held his bowl of nato an aimed for Rin.

"No Shippo don't do that I just took a bath" Rin ran around the table covering her head.

"Don't you dare run from me; I'm still faster than you"

"Children don't fool around you might –"Kagome tried to settle the kids down. But when Shippo threw his bowl of natto it splattered on Kagomes' face.

"Sorry mommy" Shippo apologized

"There's no need to apologize runt. I would say that you had the target right all along" Inuyasha gave his adopted son a big thumbs up. Shippo snickered at his fathers' reaction.

"Inuyasha! SIT!!" Kagome howled. Inuyashas' face crashed on to his food and broke his plate.

"Damn it Kagome. I was still eating that" Inuyasha growled. An infuriated Inuyasha threw a glop of food to his wife and hit her in the face. Another full on battle began as the guests were throwing their meals at each other.

"Here we go again" Kagura exclaimed. She looked at Sesshomaru waiting for him to cease the petty battle, but he was too busy eating natto.

(Well at least somebody likes them) Kagura happily thought

"Watch out!" Inuyasha screames at Kagura, a huge glop of natto was heading her way. It was a good thing that she had quick reflexes and dodged the flying object. But it had to hit someone, whether Inuyasha liked it or not the sticky substance hit Sesshomaru in the middle of his face. Everyone stopped firing and froze.

"Oh look at the time we have to go" Sango tugged Mirokus' collar and ran out of the room.

"Shippo, Rin let's get you cleaned up" Kagome picked up her son and held Rins' hand and ran out of the room.

"And I…I.. just have to go" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could and never looked back. Kaede looked both ways, stood up and just left the room without a single word.

Sesshomaru tried to clean up his face as possible

"You missed a spot" Kagura pointed out. She took the table napkin in front of her and started to wipe Sesshomarus' face. She held chin and lifted it up to better clean his face.

"There, you're all cleaned up" Kagura laughed.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it. I just feel bad that nobody finished their food"

Seeing Kagura fell downcast Sesshomaru had to find a way to make her smile again.

"Well, I liked it" Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a grin

"Maybe it's because you and natto have something in common"

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru questioned

"You're both bitter" Kagura joked

Silence filled the room.

"I don't get it?"

Kagura punched Sesshomarus' shoulder "You really have to loosen up"

"But I still don't get it" Sesshomaru was annoyed when he couldn't understand her joke.

Kagura noticed that Sesshomaru was still in deep thought because of her joke. She kissed him in order to snap him out of his daze.

"It's okay, the joke wasn't that good anyway" She patted Sesshomaru on the head

"Now, all we have to do is clean this place up" Kagura dusted her hands and started to clean.

"You don't have to clean up. I will let Jaken take care of this"

"Why do you have to be mean to that toad?" Kagura asked

"He just annoys me"

"Fair enough" Kagura also hated the imp for being rude to her and agreed to Sesshomarus' reasoning.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru howled

The little imp scurried to the dining room.

"Yes Sesshomaru –sama?"'

"Clean this place up, it's a mess" Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and got closer to Kagura.

"Lady Kagura would you like to join me and go around the village?"

"Sure why not, I have nothing to do today anyway. And stop calling me lady Kagura, Kagura is just fine" She wrapped around her arm to his. The couple walked out of the room leaving the imp in distress.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagura spent most of their free time together. The villagers noticed that each time Kagura was around him, Sesshomarus' whole disposition changed. And each time Kagura is with him she feels secure and at peace. There are instances where holding each others hands and pecking each other on the cheek. Both demons knew that their relationship can be taken to the next level. But not one of them has the courage to confess.

One night Kagura couldn't sleep, she went out of her room and walked up to Sesshomarus' door. The door was unlocked so she quietly opened the door.

"Sesshomaru are you awake?" Kagura asked. She didn't hear an answer (Well at least I tried) She thought to herself. Kagura was about to close the door when she heard a smooth voice

"So you couldn't sleep either" Sesshomaru was still wide awake

"Yeah" Kagura chuckled "I was wondering if I can stay here tonight." Kagura was so embarrassed that she started to blush. Sesshomaru just smiled at her.

"You may enter"

Kagura entered the room and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and was amazed to be in Sesshomarus room, it was so spacious it can fit two beds. Sesshomaru sat down next to her. He gently put his arm around her.

* * *

**A bit of Lemon**

He held her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. She accepted his invitation, their tongues overlapped each other. They knew hey wanted each other, Sesshomaru couldn't resist Kaguras beauty and Kagura loved Sesshomarus manly presence around her.

Sesshomaru carried Kagura onto his bed and kissed her neck. In return Kagura nibbled his.

He then took off Kaguras' elastic band and exposed her long raven hair. He ran his fingers through her silky strand and twirled them on his finger.

He wanted to see more of her, but wanted to do it secretly. He slid his fingers to her chest. He placed his palm in her kimono and played with her breasts. She started to moan, she has never felt this good. He loved her cries and started to play with her breasts aggressively. She held on to the bed covers feeling aroused. He exposed one of her breasts and started to lick her nipple. He wanted more of her, he slid his other had down to her thigh and tried to raise her kimono. When she noticed what he was trying to do she griped his hand in order to stop.

He looked at her shake her head

"Not yet" she exclaimed

"Don't you trust me?" he asked

She fell silent. She didn't want her secret exposed to the man she loved.

He respected her decision and stopped. He hugged her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She felt safe again.

"We should get some rest" he said

The couple slept next to each other that night, felling satisfied.

**End of Lemon**

**

* * *

  
**

At the end of the hallway two humans were spying

"The two have been with each other for more than two months now" Kagome whispered

"I know, it is very noticeable that they are in to each other. But not one of them even confessed" Sango whispered back.

"Oh I know! Isn't the festival of snow just around the corner?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, three weeks from now. So?"

"Why won't we celebrate the festival of snow here? We always have it in a different location and not everyone got to go" Kagome jolted with excitement

"I don't know? Sesshomaru might not like that idea"

"Oh come on Sango it's worth a shot. Besides I'm sure explaining to Sesshomaru the greatest ritual of the holiday will get him excited"

The next day the two friends raced to Sesshomarus' study area.

"Sesshomaru!" They barged into his study area

"Yes ladies what can I do for you?"

"May we celebrate the festival of snow here? Pretty please" Sango begged

Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow and was curious.

"Please Sesshomaru, if we celebrate it here all of the people will have a chance to get together and enjoy"

"Okay I'm allowing it" Sesshomaru declared

The two friends opened their mouths because they could not believe Sesshomaru was allowing such a festivity take place here.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I think it is safer to celebrate within the village"

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru, come on Kagome we should get started" The huntress was so excited that she left her friend in the study area.

"Sesshomaru you do know some of the rituals done on the festival right?"

"Of course I do"

"So that means that on the eve of the festival you won't be able to join us?"

"Yes"

Kagome jumped for joy and hugged Sesshomaru

"I'm so proud of you!! I'll wish you good luck" Kagome waved at Sesshomaru and headed off.

When the room was clear Sesshomaru took out a box and opened it. The box contained an elegant fan with a red streak on it, it was made of pure metal but it was as light as a feather. Sesshomaru smiled when he opened saw what a good job the craftsman made.

(I just hope she'll like it too) he thought. He closed the box and hid it right under his desk. A loud knock was heard from the door

"I thought this day would never come" It was Inuyasha giving his brother a big grin

"Do you need any advice? If you do just ask me I did the same thing to Kagome three years ago" Inuyasha proudly gestured.

"Nope, I got it all covered"

"Okay then" The half demon walked out of his brothers room

(Finally he found someone he could trust; Kagura is one lucky lady) He happily thought

The very next day Sesshomaru couldn't be found anywhere in the village. Kagura was worried that something bad might have happened to him.

"He wouldn't just leave like that, why'd you think he suddenly left without telling any of us?" Kagura questioned

Kagome and Sango tried to hide the smiles on their faces but couldn't

"You know something I don't know"

"Wha- What are you talking about Kagura we know nothing of any sort" She tried to hide their knowledge from Kagura

"Yeah what Kagome said, you know we are just happy helping celebrate the festival" Sango pointed out.

Kagura just kept silent and continued helping the village prepare for the festival

"Could you tell me what this festival is about, because where I come from we hardly celebrate for anything"

"The story about this festival is pretty old. The thing is not everyone remembers it" Kagome explained "Why won't you go to Kaede I think she still remembers the story"

Kagura was puzzled on why the villagers loved to celebrate the festival. She stood up and went to look for Kaede in the palace. As usual the old woman was in the herbal room tampering with concoctions she made.

"Oh Kagura my dear, welcome please enter"

"Kaede may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear"

"Why are the people hung up with this festival?"

"You don't know the story behind this one do you?"

Kagura shook her head

"Sit down my dear this story is not long, but because of my age I might've forgotten some details"

* * *

****The story of the snow festival****

Once upon a time there was a king named Takeo, who lived in the sky. This man was handsome, rich, and powerful. But he was known to be cold hearted and emotionless, these emotions he had drove his kingdom to feel empty and sorrowful. And after a few years his whole kingdom was covered in ice. His villagers in his kingdom had to suffer because of the intensive cold. They tried to make him happy but all of their previous trials failed.

One night Takeo saw a beautiful maiden on earth. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, her skin as white as milk, lips as soft as cotton, a smile that could bright up any day, and eyes that sparkle under the moonlit sky. He has never seen anyone this beautiful before. His heart started to race, he felt his skin tingle all over.

(She must be mine) he thought

The next evening he decided to go down to Earth and search the beautiful maiden clouding his mind. He spotted her on the hillside staring at the moon. He quietly walked behind her and held her shoulder. The woman trembled when she felt his palm; she turned to see the stranger who held her. Takeo was surprised to see the maiden crying; he wiped her tears with his palm and rubbed her cheek. The woman didn't mind Takeo's presence.

"What is your name?" Takeo asked

"Naomi" a soft voice answered.

It was love at first sight. Takeo did not leave Naomi's side; Naomi loved having Takeo next to her. They felt like nothing in this world would break them apart. Until one day Naomi came running to Takeo's arms. Her face was completely saddened and tears rolled down her face.

"Naomi what's wrong?"

"My father traded me for money!" Naomi cried "He had a huge amount of debt and sold me to one of his friends"

Takeo was enraged when he hears the news; he hugged Naomi tightly into his arms and caressed her cheek.

"Takeo, I'm getting married in a week. What should we do?"

"Do not worry Naomi, I will find a way" He passionately kissed her and looked at the sky.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course I do"

"My kingdom has been suffering and my people need me. I will return for you in a week. Just promise me you'll be at the hillside on the eve of your arranged marriage. I will come for you" He caressed her cheek and silently vanished.

Naomi did not lose hope, she new her lover will come back for her.

When Takeo came back to his kingdom his villagers rejoiced. Wondering why they were in a joyous mood he noticed that the ice started to melt. He knew that Naomi is the reason why his emotions changed, he thought of a plan to save her from the horrible destiny her father gave her.

On the eve of Naomi's arranged marriage, Naomi snuck out and waited for Takeo on the hillside. She shivered when she was greeted by a cold breeze.

"Naomi" a voice cried out from the heavens

"Takeo, I'm here" Naomi opened her arms to greet him.

Takeo flew to the ground and held Naomi tightly.

"Come with me and we will live happily" he reached out to Naomi. Naomi didn't hesitate and held his hand.

"I'll be happy as long as I'm with you" Naomi whispered to his ear. Takeo's cold disposition was long forgotten when Naomi agreed to stay with him, and at that point the ice on Takeo's kingdom broke and fell from the sky. But the ice shards characteristics changed. Instead of being sharp they formed into a soft white substance that was cold but soft to the skin. The couple flew to the sky and was never heard of again. A few months later the white substance stopped falling from the sky, when the white blanket melted it created new life. The grass became greener and new life started sprouting from the ground.

Every year it starts to snow on the night when the couple left earth. It reminds the people that hope and true love creates something new.

On the day itself people dance and sing around a bonfire to commemorate Takeo and Naomi's freedom.

****End of story****

**

* * *

  
**

Kaede started scratching her head. "I remembered there was a certain ritual couples do together. I just forgot, damn my old age."

"Don't worry Kaede you don't need to tell me" Kagura chuckled "well thanks anyway, now I know why people can't wait for this, it's quite exciting"

Kagura left the room and headed out to help her friends with the preparations.

"So Kagura were your questions answered?" Sango asked

"Yeah, there was just one thing Kaede couldn't remember"

"What was it?" Kagome peeved

"A ritual thing that happens every year" Kagura pointed out

The two humans tried not to blush, they were squirming, trying to hide something from her.

"Okay guys maybe all this work is making you stressed out. I'll get you something to eat okay?"

Kagura walked away from her friends and smirked

"I know they're trying to hide something from me"

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Okay guys sorry for submitting this late, my mom surprised me that we were going to my province two days ago. She told us around 10am and my sisters and I were not prepared. Anyway it feels good to go back to the province on holy week. And sorry for changing the title, I think this title suits better.. I think and it was my first time to write Lemon action so.. Yeah. Oh the next chapter is called** Courting the wind**~ciao


	11. Courting the Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

What's written in the letter

**What happened in chapter 10: **

_Kaede started scratching her head. "I remembered there was a certain ritual couples do together. I just forgot, damn my old age."_

"_Don't worry Kaede you don't need to tell me" Kagura chuckled "well thanks anyway, now I know why people can't wait for this, it's quite exciting"_

_Kagura left the room and headed out to help her friends with the preparations._

"_So Kagura were your questions answered?" Sango asked_

"_Yeah, there was just one thing Kaede couldn't remember"_

"_What was it?" Kagome peeved_

"_A ritual thing that happens every year" Kagura pointed out_

_The two humans tried not to blush; they were squirming, trying to hide something from her._

"_Okay guys maybe all this work is making you stressed out. I'll get you something to eat okay?"_

_Kagura walked away from her friends and smirked_

"_I know they're trying to hide something from me"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11: Courting the wind**

Sesshomarus long absence worried Kagura more. Her mind was always in a blank, she would stare at anything for no reason, and she is sometimes caught sneaking into Sesshomarus' room. Even Rin noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Kagura, what do you think will look better on my dolly? Short hair or just tie the hair?" The little girl asked Kagura. Rin did not hear a reply; the little girl sulked and stuck her tongue. Still Kaguras' eyes were looking at a different direction.

"Kagura?" the little girl asked but still received the same treatment. She was irritated when Kagura.

"Rin maybe you should leave her alone" the little fox demon held his friends' shoulders. When Rin faced him Shippo was terrified, Rins' face changed. From her usual bubbly personality and became enraged princess. Her grip intensified and started to shake.

"Shippo, let us have fun with Lady Kagura" she smirked

The children did their best to snap Kagura out of her daze. A few minutes passed and still nothing. Rin was at the verge of crying.

"Rin what's the matter? I thought we were having fun? " the little fox demon comforted his friend.

"Shippo, we failed to make her smile. I mean we did everything, from pinching her cheeks to messing up her hair. I give up" the little girl curled up at the corner of her room. Shippo did not like to see his friend cry, he held his head high and looked at Kagura.

"Not everything" he told Rin. The little girl wiped the tears off her eyes and looked at her friend. Shippo climbed next to Kaguras should, held her ear and let in a big breath

"KAGURA WAKE UP" Shippo screamed to the top of his lungs. Kagura yelped and jumped of the chair she was sitting on and slipped on one of Rins' toys. The children started laughing.

"Okay I'm up what seems to be the problem?" Kagura tried to stand up with grace

"See Rin, I told you it would work" the fox demon placed his hands on his waist as a sign of victory. The little girl started to giggle.

"Thank you Shippo" the little girl ran and gave her friend a big hug.

"It was nothing, really" Shippo started to blush. The little girl lets go of Shippo and placed her palm on Kaguras' forehead.

"Kagura are you sick?"

"No I feel fine" She took Rins' palm off her forehead and gave her a smile

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that.." Rin started to play with her fingers

"What Rin is trying to say is that, after Lord Sesshomaru left you do not smile as often." Shippo butted in.

Kaguras' smile faded when she heard his name. She looked at the children's expressions.

"Is it something I said?' Shippo asked

"Oh no dear" she gave them a fake smile

"Did you fight with Daddy?" Rin quietly asked. Hearing this question broke Kaguras' heart.

(I should not be sad when I'm around the children. It might rub off on them)

She crouched down to Rins' level and rubbed her palm on her head.

"No Rin, I would never be mad at Sesshomaru" she smiled.

The little girl started to giggle "You called Daddy by his name"

Kagura turned Red when Rin noticed that she didn't put lord before his name.

"No I did not" Kagura tried to deny it but her face turned red every second

"Oh look Rin, Kagura is blushing" Shippo pointed out

"I am not" the more Kagura denies the redder her face gets

"Liar liar pants on fire" the two children teased.

"Oh wait she can't be on fire, coz she's flaming red already" Rin giggled

"You take that back!" Kagura threw a soft pillow at Rin and hit her face. Shippo stopped laughing and hid behind Kagura.

"What's the matter Shippo?" she felt the child shiver

"Kagura what have you done? I know Rin does not run fast but when it comes to accuracy she is unbeatable"

Rin grabbed the pillow and stared angrily at the two.

"Kagura! You will pay for doing that" Rin grabbed as many pillows as she can and threw them all on their direction. The pillows were quick as lightning and did not miss Kagura or Shippo. The two tried to duck for cover but was too late, Rin took all of her pillows and buried them. Rin stopped throwing when she couldn't see her targets anymore. Suddenly a white flag popped out from the mountain of pillows.

"We surrender" Shippo cried. Rin just smiled and fell to the ground. Kagura rushed to see if anything wrong has happened to Rin. But as she was closing in on her she heard Rin snore.

"Well that was quick" She turned around to see if Shippo was going to attack back. But she was surprised to see him fast asleep as well.

"Kids, they pack a punch but still need their sleep" She carried Shippo and carried him to his room. Then she carried Rin and laid her on her bed, she tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Mommy" she sleepily said.

(Mommy?) Kagura was shocked when she heard Rin (She must be dreaming) She was about to leave the bed when she felt Rin grasping her arm.

"Mommy, don't leave yet" she quietly murmured

Kagura looked at Rin and couldn't resist her cute expression. She lay next to her and caressed her head. She hummed a soft tune to bring Rin back to sleep. When she heard Rins' deep breathing she stood up and walked out of Rins' room. She closed the doors behind her and started to walk towards her room.

"She called me mommy" she quietly uttered.

She stopped walking when she passed by Sesshomarus' room, she slowly turned the knob and peeked to see if he ever returned. To her dismay the bed was still empty, she entered the room and walked around. She missed his scent, she missed his touch, she missed his voice, and she missed his secret smile. She fell on Sesshomarus' bed and grabbed a pillow. She held it close to her, she breathed in deeply to search for his scent.

( I hope he's alright) She cried herself to sleep that night. But in the middle of the night she heard footsteps nearing the door. She was too tired, too sad to wake up. All of a sudden warm lips pecked her cheek, she felt his palm dance on her body. She didn't want to twitch so that he won't find out she was still aware. All of a sudden she heard the door close and it fell silent again.

* * *

A silver haired demon walked away from the door with a smile on his face. He exited his palace and was about to set out again.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru howled

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru –sama"

"Remember what I've planned. If you fail I will end your life" he proclaimed

The imp gulped heavily and started to sweat. "Y-yes my lord"

Sesshomaru handed him a letter, "Give her this letter immediately"

"Yes My Lord"

"And remember, do not wake her up" He glared at Jaken.

"Of course My Lord" the imp ran as quietly as possible to his masters' room.

Sesshomaru looked at his palace and, and set off to a secret location. Meanwhile the imp crept in the room and slid the parcel next to Kagura. He excited the room and sighed.

"Why would Sesshomaru –sama fall for this girl? I mean, there are better demons out there. And prettier to be in fact"

"Heard that you toad" An angry voice came within the room.

Jaken flinched when he heard Kaguras' voice.

_(If you fail I will end your life) _ Sesshomarus earlier order ran through his mind.

(Ohh I just hope she opens the letter tomorrow) The imp pleaded.

Kagura felt the parcel but was too lazy to open it.

(There is still a tomorrow) she thought

* * *

The next day Kagura opened the letter and read through it,

Good morning my beautiful Queen, I hope you slept well.

For the whole week you will experience being pampered by yours truly.

This will only part one, so hurry up and get dressed you carriage awaits.

P.S

The only catch is that you have to listen to Jaken until you get to the secret location. You don't have to be nice to him.

Yours truly

Sesshomaru 

Kagura started blushing when she finished reading the letter.

(He may not be the great romantic type. But he's catching up) She happily thought

"But why do I have to listen to that annoying toad!" She screamed.

The doors from the room flung open and dozens of maids came in. Kagura was in shock seeing this many people early in the morning.

"Wake up Lady Kagura" A voice croaked. It was Jaken with a smile on his face.

"We are running late ladies, Lady Kagura needs to look spotless for Lord Sesshomaru –Sama. So please make her shine"

The imp exited the room and heard all sorts of sounds.

"Oh please don't do that." "Wait that hurts" "Don't touch that" Are the screams Jaken can hear from the outside. And after five minutes the maids were done with Kagura.

"Lady Kagura you may come out now"

Kagura slowly walked out of the room. She was wearing a red Kimono with beautiful flowers on them, her obi was a darker shade of red and was complemented with black outlines.

"Ack! Where are your shoes?" the imp yelped

"I don't feel comfortable wearing shoes, you got a problem with that?"

Kagura glared at Jaken to scare him, but Jaken still had his smiled plastered on his face.

"Okay Lady Kagura I do not want any trouble"

(Hmm the letter said I should listen to the Toad. But it seems like things are going my way)

"Lady Kagura please follow me" the imp marched out of the palace and led her to a simple carriage waiting for her. The imp opened the door and with a kind gesture invited Kagura in the carriage.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked

"I'm sorry My Lady but Lord Sesshomaru –Sama specifically told me not to tell you"

Kagura did not want to spoil Jakens' efforts and entered the carriage.

"Thank you Jaken"

The imp gleamed with joy when he closed the door behind Kagura.

(She said thank you, to me! I guess Lord Sesshomaru –Sama made a nice choice with this one)

Jaken sat on the drivers' seat, took Ah-Un's reins and headed out.

Kagura sat comfortably in the carriage. She admired its interior and ran her fingers through its soft cushion.

(Well it seems like it's looking good so far) She smiled. The silence broke when Kaguras' stomach started gurgling.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten" an embarrassed Kagura said

"Don't worry Lady Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru prepared everything in advance. Just lift the seat across you"

Kagura listened to the imp and lifted the seat. Her eyes widened when she saw another letter hidden under the seat. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

For my dearest Queen,

I hope you like the Kimono I picked for you. I feel like red is a beautiful colour for you, I see you have opened my second letter. I am honoured to tell you that the food that is sitting in the chair is all made by yours truly. I hope you will enjoy this humble feast, and I'm sure the location is not that far away.

Yours Truly

Sesshomaru

Kagura slowly lifted the seat, she didn't know what to expect from Sesshomaru. She doesn't even know if he even cooks. To her surprise she saw an appetizing feast in front of her; she took a piece of fried tempura and popped it in her mouth.

"That tasted…weird" She took another piece and ended up with the same reaction.

"Well I do not want all this food to go to waste, and I am pretty hungry" She took a deep breath and ate.

**After A few minutes**

"Okay that was a bad idea" Kagura stopped eating and rubbed her tongue vigorously.

She looked out at the window and appreciated the scenery. It was midday, the white clouds rolled over the sky. She started to imagine his soft mokomoko wrapped around her body. Oh how she missed him so, she closed her eyes and imagined him sitting right next to her. She imagined Sesshomaru resting his arm around her, hearing his deep breath next to her ear. Kagura became tired, she rested her head on the window and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagura woke up when the carriage fell into a complete stop. The imp got off the drivers' seat and opened the door for Kagura.

"We are here Lady Kagura"

Kagura got off the carriage and noticed that it was already dark. The stars shone brightly above her head, she could feel the cold breeze touch her skin. She stretched her hands and yawned.

"It's a good thing we arrived, coz I was starting to get bored in there" She looked at her surroundings realized where they were. She was dropped off in the middle of the forest. She grabbed Jakens' collar and shook him.

"Okay toad explain yourself" she screamed

The imp handed her another letter and pleaded "I'm sorry Lady Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru –Sama just told me to leave you here."

Kagura lets go of Jaken and opens the letter.

To my dearest Queen

This will be the last letter you will e receiving for the day. All you have to do is to follow your inner demon.

Yours Truly

Sesshomaru

Kagura looked puzzled after reading the letter. She tried to get information from the imp.

"Hey Jaken do you know where the –" but the imp already left her.

"Well it looks like I'm alone"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. At first her senses did not pick up anything, so she tried to go deeper into the forest in order to try again.

"I can't pick up –" she sensed something. She smelled the scent of her lover and ran to that direction. She ran as fast as she could and did not care tearing up her new Kimono. His scent got stronger as she closed in the location, she could see a dim light right in front of her.

(Sesshomaru) She thought. She exited the forest and was disappointed when she did not see him there.

"Damn my inner demon, I am weak" she exclaimed. She clutched her hands and started to cry.

"I do not think so" a voice whispered in her ear. Kagura turned around and saw Sesshomaru. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"I missed you" she confessed.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, he placed his palm on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I knew you would find me" He looked deep into her trembling eyes and kissed her lips with so much passion Kagura felt like she was about to melt.

"Come with me" he twined his fingers into hers and guided her deeper into the forest.

He lead her into a hot spring, near that spring there stood a house that looked newly built.

"We will stay here for now" he opened the door and lead Kagura in the bed room. Kagura sat ob the bed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"How are you?" she asked

Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile and sat right next to her, held her hand.

"I'm fine now that you're here"

Kagura blushed when she heard this, she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands. But Sesshomaru was too quick for her, he held her palms to prevent them from covering her cheeks.

"I told you before, you don't have to cover them. You look beautiful when you blush"

She stopped fighting back. She knew that Sesshomaru was the only man for her, she felt secure whenever he's around.

"I got you something" Sesshomaru took out a small wooden box and gave it to Kagura. Kagura sat up shaking the box.

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it"

She took off the lid of the box, her eyes widened when she saw a new fan in her grasp. It was made out of pure metal but felt light, it had a red streak to compliment its beauty.

"It's beautiful, thank you" She kept it in the box and set it aside.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Sesshomaru kissed Kagura on the lips again. She did not hold back and passionately kissed him back. He separated himself from her and held her cheeks

"I want you" he silently told her. Kagura froze, she has never heard anything like this before. She looked deep into Sesshomarus' eyes.

"I love you. And I have never told any other woman. You are the only one that makes me feel this way. Each time I'm near you my heart starts to race, each time I see you smile it makes me want to smile, and for the past few days I couldn't concentrate because you were always on my mind. Kagura, I know this is a little sudden but I do not regret my decisions."

He held her hands and stared deep into her eyes

"Kagura, be mine"

Kagura was stunned when she realized Sesshomaru proposed to her. She gently lets go of his hands and held his cheek.

"Sesshomaru, I love you too but. You couldn't possibly fall in love with me"

"What are you saying? I am in love with you"

"But you do not know a single thing about me"

"I know that you are great with kids, my daughter tells me all sorts of things about her adventures with you. You know how to cook an amazing breakfast, you are a kind hearted person. I know that each time you laugh it wrinkles your nose, I even know that you are beautiful inside and out."

"I am not beautiful!" She screamed. Tears started appearing from her eyes. She fell into Sesshomarus' chest and cried.

"I've been lying to you Sesshomaru"

"Then tell me the truth" he said

"Will you believe me?" She asked

Sesshomaru held her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"Of course" he gave her a soft smile

Kagura wiped her tears and turned around. She started unravelling her clothes. She slid the Kimono off her back exposing a huge scar that is shaped like a spider. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in shock that Kagura was hiding a load full of scars on her body.

"Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru angrily grabbed her by the shoulders

Kagura looked away to hide her shame

"My father, Naraku"

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**To be continued…**

Oh I feel Sorry for Kagura in this one. The next chapter will be entitled

**Forgetting the past** ~Ciao

P.S

I made an art for this couple, I'm having a hard time posting the links so If you are interested please search for Calling of the wind part 1 and part 2 in Deviant art


	12. Forgetting the past

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Inuyasha series… But I want to**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What Happened on Chapter 11: **

"_I am not beautiful!" She screamed. Tears started appearing from her eyes. She fell into Sesshomarus' chest and cried._

"_I've been lying to you Sesshomaru"_

"_Then tell me the truth" he said_

"_Will you believe me?" She asked_

_Sesshomaru held her shoulders and looked into her eyes_

"_Of course" he gave her a soft smile_

_Kagura wiped her tears and turned around. She started unravelling her clothes. She slid the Kimono off her back exposing a huge scar that is shaped like a spider. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in shock that Kagura was hiding a load full of scars on her body._

"_Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru angrily grabbed her by the shoulders_

_Kagura looked away to hide her shame_

"_My father, Naraku"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12: Forgetting the past**

Sesshomaru was enraged when he heard that name again. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, his claws dug through her skin.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Kagura cried. Sesshomaru quickly lets go of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself" Sesshomaru looked at his palms in disgust. He checked on Kagura to see if she was okay, to his surprise the wounds he made on her vanished.

"Why didn't these scars vanish" He ran his fingers on her bruised skin.

"He sucked most of my demon abilities, only his attacks will scar me forever" She stopped Sesshomarus' hand

* * *

****Kaguras Grim past****

When I was born Naraku believed that everything he owned should be marked. So he branded me with this hideous scar at the back. I was his first born daughter, so he cherished me he most. My two elder brothers were neglected when I came, so they used to bully me a lot. I understood that because we were siblings, but it got worse as time passed.

I never knew my mother, heck I didn't even have a motherly figure when I was growing up. So when I first got a hold of my wind powers I vowed to train harder than my brothers in order to protect myself and the ones I loved. The only person I trusted then was Naraku, my brothers told me I was his favourite and believed them. But one day my father got married again, to this white haired demon that I disliked.

And by the time I was ten they had two children together. I was no longer his favourite, he had his eyes on his youngest child Kanna. He never liked Hakudoshi, whenever I asked why he would slap me and say it's none of my business. But to me it was, Hakudoshi was my little brother who needed my help. And each time I tried to help him I would be beaten severely by Naraku.

Five years later my elder brothers left to pursue an important mission Naraku gave them. I told myself that enough is enough for me and Hakudoshi. And on that day I dreaded fighting him back.

"Hakudoshi you dumb brat" Naraku slapped his son so hard it opened a wound on his cheek.

"Sorry Father" Hakudoshi pleaded with mercy

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me in that name" He kicked Hakudoshi hard on his gut. The attack made Hakudoshi spit out blood.

"You are just like your mother, weak" He grabbed Hakudoshi by the collar and raised him.

"Naraku stop this right now" A brave Kagura stood. Naraku threw Hakudoshi to the floor.

"And what makes you think I will stop my dear Kagura?"

"You just did" Kagura smirked

Realizing Kaguras' trick he shot out a tentacle from his back.

"Dance of the Wind" Kagura screamed.

Massive wind blades flew from her fan destroying Narakus' tentacle. The attack was so strong it broke through his barrier and managed to blow him to the wall.

"Hakudoshi are you alright?" She ran to her brother and carried him away from Naraku.

"She's gotten pretty strong, I should've killed her when I had the chance" He grabbed his chin and stood up.

"Kanna" a little girl appeared from out of nowhere

"Yes master?" Her expressionless face looked at him.

Naraku placed his palm on his daughters head

"My dear loyal Kanna, I want you to search for that bitch and that brat you call your brother. Tell me where they are hiding"

The little girl closed her eyes, and after a few seconds she spotted them

"Master they are in the stable, they are trying to run away"

Naraku was irritated when he heard this he sprinted to the stable.

"Hakudoshi we will get out of this place. She finished patching him up and gave him a smile.

"Kagura!" a booming voice shot out

Kagura quickly grabbed her fan, but her arm was caught by one of his tentacles.

"Do you think you can run away from me Bitch?"

Kagura ignored his profanity and scratched his cheek. The wound healed quickly

"That attack was useless Kagura" He wrapped her around with two more tentacles and gave an electric shock to her body. Kagura shrieked in pain.

"Kagura" a concerned Hakudoshi stood up in order to help his sister. But faced him and shook her head. Hakudoshi listened to his sister. Seeing her suffer like this made Hakudoshi guilty for not helping her.

"Kagura!" the little boy screamed as he saw his sister fall unconscious from the shock.

Naraku walked closer to Kagura and grabbed her by her hair.

"My, I see you've gotten stronger. And this is the nth time you disobeyed me." He gave her a lustful grin. "I know how to fix that"

The next day Kagura woke up in darkness. All she could see was a thin ray of light that came through the door.

(I got to get out of here) she though. But as she tried to stand up she felt chains both on her ankles and her wrists. (What is this?)

A bright light shot out from the ceiling. She shielded her eyes because of the sudden flash, she shook her head and checked her surroundings. She was in a dungeon, she was chained to the wall. She also noticed that she was stripped off her clothes.

"Finally awake?" a dry voice echoed

"Naraku where are you?" Kagura demanded

"Oh, you've gotten a little feisty too" Naraku appeared at a distance in front of Kagura.

"Bastard!" she ran towards him, she suddenly stopped when the chains were at its limit. Naraku gave her a lecherous smile and kissed her. Kagura tried to force him out but his arms were around her. The only way she broke free from his grasps was to bite his lips. Naraku stepped back and licked his wound.

"Wrong move" He whipped Kagura on the chest. She screamed in pain, he seemed to enjoy it and kept whipping her until he is satisfied.

"I hope you learned your lesson Kagura. Because I'm going to keep you locked up here for a long time" Naraku evilly laughed. Kagura raised herself up and spat at his shoes.

"Pig"

Naraku kicked her face, the impact sent Kagura lying backwards.

"My my my, you are still strong. The only way to fix that is if I suck it all out"

**Okay I hated myself writing this part but this is how I want the story to go. If you hate the NarakuXKagura Pairing please look away, but if you are still interested please read. Do not get mad, I'm mad at myself for writing this**** part sorry sorry sorry!!!**

**Lemon**

He tightened Kaguras' chains, she lied flat on the floor.

"This will be fun Kagura. Well, for me anyway."

Naraku undressed himself and sat next to Kagura. He started to play with her breasts.

"No, please stop" Kagura pleaded.

"Aww but I just started"

He went on top of her and started licking her neck. Kagura couldn't hold a single tear, she felt violated.

(Monster) She thought to herself.

He grabbed her erect nipples and started pinching them. She cried out a moan, he kissed her lips in order to make her shut up. He rolled his tongue in her mouth, she couldn't fight back.

(It looks like its working) he thought

He moved hid finger to her clit, she twitched in fear.

"Not so brave now, huh Kagura?" He inserted his finger in her and twirled it in.

Kagura felt hot, she felt like she was burning. Sweat started to drip from her face, Naraku quickened his finger. Kagura felt high. She hated herself for feeling pleasurable to this monster.

Naraku took his finger out of her and licked his soiled finger.

"You seem to enjoy it" he joked

He held his dick and rubbed it on her pussy. She moaned in disgust, she was scared of what will happen next.

Naraku stopped rubbing her and inserted his dick in her. She screamed in pain

"Please take it out! It hurts!" she begged

Naraku ignored her plea and dug deeper into her.

"Please Naraku, I'm begging you" she cried

Naraku wouldn't listen, he went in faster. He was about to cum; he took his dick out of her and sprayed all over her face. He loosened her chains; he started to bite her ear. Kagura knew that she could move freely, she pushed Naraku away from her and started cleaning her face.

"I see that you've gotten weaker" ha laughed. He grabbed her hair and brought her closer to him. "But not weak enough" he threw her on the ground and exited the dungeon.

**End of Lemon**

Kagura was alone again; the only difference in the room was that the light was not turned off. She hugged herself on the floor, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She started wailing. Her sadness and pain can be heard throughout Narakus' whole fortress.

Naraku felt her power coursing through his veins.

"This is just the beginning Kagura. I'll make sure that I'll drain you till the last drop" he smirked.

For the next ten years Naraku continued to rape Kagura, he continued sucking power from her. Even if she was treated this way Kagura always knew how to fight back. But each time fought back Naraku would either whip her or cut her deeply. She wasn't allowed to go out of the room or be visited by anyone. Naraku was the only one who was allowed to go in and out of that room.

Kagura never gave up; she knew one day Naraku will need her. She knew that Naraku will release her and use her powers for his personal needs. When the time comes she will run far away from him, and experience her true freedom.

****End of her past****

Kagura covered her pitiful body with her kimono. She was ashamed that Sesshomaru had to hear the truth this way. She couldn't contain her tears.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura and wrapped his arms around her. Kagura tried to push Sesshomaru away.

"How can you still treat me this way? I'm not worthy" she started to beat Sesshomarus' chest with her fists.

"I'm sorry"

Kagura stopped beating his chest; she dug her face into his chest and cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru slowly cradled Kagura; he looked into her tearful face. This was the first time he saw his queen this sad.

"I promise I will never treat you that way, I will protect you" He kissed her forehead

"I promise" he whispered

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**End of Chapter 12**

I'm really sorry if I pissed some of you off. But this is how I wanted it to go

Sorry if this is a bit short I kinda ran out of next title is called **Red Christmas **~Ciao


	13. Red Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series… But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What happened on Chapter 12: **

_Kagura covered her pitiful body with her kimono. She was ashamed that Sesshomaru had to hear the truth this way. She couldn't contain her tears._

_Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura and wrapped his arms around her. Kagura tried to push Sesshomaru away._

"_How can you still treat me this way? I'm not worthy" she started to beat Sesshomarus' chest with her fists._

"_I'm sorry"_

_Kagura stopped beating his chest; she dug her face into his chest and cried herself to sleep._

_Sesshomaru slowly cradled Kagura; he looked into her tearful face. This was the first time he saw his queen this sad._

"_I promise I will never treat you that way, I will protect you" He kissed her forehead_

"_I promise"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Red Christmas**

Kagura woke up in Sesshomarus' arms. She was still uncomfortable telling Sesshomaru the truth. She looked into Sesshomaru's puffy eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked

Sesshomaru rubbed his weary eyes "Of course"

"You lie" Kagura chuckled

"No I did not" Sesshomaru pointed out

Kagura landed a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru froze

"Yes you did" Kagura proudly announced.

Sesshomaru couldn't answer back; he was enchanted by Kaguras' kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smirked

"Anything?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura grinned when she got his approval. She quickly put on her clothes and started to drag Sesshomaru.

"This will be the best day of your life" She gave him a huge smile

(At least she's smiling now) Sesshomaru happily thought

She dragged him out of the house and grabbed her new fan.

"I'm great full that you gave me this new fan, all we have to do now is test it"

Sesshomaru was puzzled.

"What do you mean by testing it?" he asked

Kagura faced Sesshomaru with a fighting stance

"Fight me" she blurted out.

Sesshomaru was shocked when he was challenged. "Kagura I think you're going a little too –"

Kagura waved her index finger at Sesshomaru. "Oh no no no, anything I want remember?"

Sesshomaru tried to explain to her why he didn't want to fight.

"But you promised" Kagura reminded him.

Sesshomaru hesitated at first, but laughed when he saw Kagura pout.

"Okay, fine. I just want to let you know that I'll go easy on you because –"

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura screamed

An unprepared Sesshomaru was blasted with a strong gust of wind. The strength of the wind pushed him back. He tried to fight back but the wind pushed him further, he eventually lost his grip and was blown deeper in the forest.

"That was too easy" Kagura folded her fan and looked for Sesshomaru

"Okay Sesshomaru I'm done" But she didn't hear any answer

"Sesshomaru?" she looked in the shrubbery where Shesshomaru landed

"Okay Sesshy this isn't funny"

She frantically searched for Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru where are you –"She felt someone tackle her from behind.

"I win" a proud Sesshomaru boasted.

"No way you cheated, that was totally uncalled for" Kagura protested

"Oh really? So attacking me when I was unprepared was fair?"

"I was strategizing" Kagura pointed out

"Yeah right" Sesshomaru reached out to help Kagura stand up.

Kagura stood up and wiped the dirt off her kimono, she stuck out her tongue at Sesshomaru. He chuckled.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I just realized how cute you are when you get mad"

Kagura turned beet red, she was red all over. In embarrassment she pounced on Sesshomaru and sent them on the ground.

"What was that for?"

"For making me blush"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful when you blush?"

Kagura whacked him on the head.

"I told you stop that…For now"

Sesshomaru smiled at her. A few moments later they heard their stomachs rumbling.

"I'll get breakfast started" Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagura had a look on her face that scared Sesshomaru

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"I know what you're going to do next"

They entered the kitchen and started cooking.

"Kagura what are you doing?"

"Remember the food you made for me in the carriage?"

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, no offense but it tasted horrible" she blurted out

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the greatest cook" Sesshomaru confessed

"That's why I'm here to help you"

She tied Sesshomarus hair and washed her hands.

"And tying my hair will help how?"

"So that none of your strands will get into the food. And take out that fluffy thing off your shoulder" she demanded

"It's called a mokomoko" Sesshomaru corrected her

"Well fluffy sounds easier, besides you don't want me to choke on your hair now do you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've put some rules, I'll cook your food and you'll cook mine. Of course I get to go first so that you would know what to do when it's your turn"

Sesshomaru didn't complain, he actually liked to be challenged.

"May I request one thing?" Sesshomaru asked

"Go ahead"

"When it's my turn to cook you have to get out of the kitchen"

Kagura didn't like the sound of that. But she loves taking chances.

"Fine"

Kagura turned on the flame and started cooking. Cooking was a snap for Kagura, and after a few minutes she was done.

"Ta da" she presented Sesshomaru his breakfast. Kagura looked at his face, he was emotionless.

"Your turn" she teased

"Wait for me" Sesshomaru stood up and started cooking.

Kagura could hear pots and pans crashing on the floor. She could smell burnt eggs, she also heard plates shattering to the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, just don't enter" Sesshomaru warned her

Kagura sat down on the table looking at her food

(Maybe he'll give up and give me his food) she thought

"Done" Sesshomaru set out a plate in front of Kagura.

Kagura was surprised when she saw his dish. It looked exactly the same.

(I just hope it tastes the same) she prayed

Sesshomaru sat down and ate his share, he saw Kagura just staring at her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I was about to" Kagura picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of her food.

"This is.."

Sesshomaru was at the edge of his seat.

"Amazing, how did you?"

"This Sesshomaru has his ways" he let out a victorious grin

The couple spent the rest of the day strolling in the forest. The whole day Sesshomaru had to obey all of Kaguras' requests, she liked being the boss for a change. Everything felt perfect for the both of them. But eventually it had to end.

"It's getting dark" Sesshomaru pointed out. "Let's get going"

A cold breeze passed them, Kagura shivered when she felt the wind pierce her skin. Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you" She blushed

* * *

The wind grew stronger and colder as the couple returned to their little paradise. Kagura couldn't wait to get in the hot spring.

"After a long tiring day, this feels so good" she lowered herself in the spring and started blowing bubbles in the water. She stopped playing when Sesshomaru entered.

"Hello beautiful" Sesshomaru greeted her. He sat next to Kagura and placed his arm around her. He started to stir his fingers on her shoulder, Kagura started to shudder.

"Quit it; that tickles" she giggled.

Sesshomaru stopped tickling Kagura, he wiped her joyful tears. Kagura smiled.

"At least you're smiling now" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed her cheeks. He pecked her lips. Kagura pushed him away.

"How can you still kiss me? After all I said yesterday? How can you?" She covered her mouth.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her

"This Sesshomaru does not care if you're his daughter."

"But he..." Kagura's eyes shuddered

"The past is behind us now. All I care about is now, and the future we'll share" Sesshomaru held Kagura's hands.

"Kagura I still love you, I want to spend every waking moment by your side. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile; you make me feel things that I do not understand. These feelings I want to cherish forever, with you"

Kagura was speechless

"Kagura, will you be mine?"

Kagura couldn't believe that Sesshomaru still wanted her. Tears started pouring from her eyes, she hugged him tenderly.

"Yes" she whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru landed his lips on hers, their arms started to wrap each other.

"Let's take this inside, you might catch a cold"

**Lemon**

Sesshomaru carried Kagura and threw her on the bed. He balanced his weight with his arms on top of her. He nibbled her ear and started kissing her neck tenderly. She loved the feeling of his moist lips on her sensitive skin; she wrapped her arms around his chiselled physique and dragged him lower. He felt her plump breast touch his chest, her nipples where hard. Sesshomaru was amused of her body language; she was aroused when Sesshomaru kept teasing her.

"This must be the ritual Kaede forgot to tell me" she joked

"So you know about that" Sesshomaru started to lick her hardened nipples.

Her spine shivered, she felt hot all over. Sesshomaru was pleased with her orgasmic reaction; he wanted to turn up the volume and started sucking her nipple. Kagura started shaking all over; she ran her fingers down his spine and pinched his ass. He jolted when she surprised him.

"You're not the only one who's allowed to be sneaky" Kagura joked

"Who's being sneaky?" Sesshomaru unravelled Kagura's silky black hair.

He continued sucking her nipple until it gleamed with his saliva. He wasn't satisfied with just sucking and started to bite her nipple. Kagura let out a loud moan

"Be gentle" she pleaded

He listened to her request, he wouldn't bite as hard. She started hyperventilating, he knew she loved it. He stopped playing with her breasts and started kissing her chest. Their bodies were burning together; he wanted to do more with her. He licked her chest down to her pussy; he widened her pussy with his fingers and started licking in it. Kagura moaned louder, she placed her palm on his head. She felt his tongue slither deep within her, she started to breath faster.

He knew she was in the peak of her climax, he didn't have much time. He placed his dick in front of her pussy and started inserting it. Kagura couldn't control it anymore; she sat up and grasped his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist so it could be easier for him. He grabbed her body to pull her in. He slowly started to thrust his dick in her pussy; she loved every moment of it. She tightened her grasp around his body. Sesshomaru was about to cum, Kagura held tightly. To finish of the ritual Sesshomaru bit Kagura behind her shoulder and emptied himself in her.

**End of Lemon**

Kagura felt the bite

"You are now my mate Kagura" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Hearing this, Kagura kissed him intensely. Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms, and protectively hugged her.

"I'm tired" Kagura breathed heavily.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. Kagura's eyes started closing; sooner or later she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her (I will never treat you the way he did)

He kissed her again on her forehead "I promise"

His attention was drawn to something else; he looked out of the window and saw snow falling from the sky.

(The festival is almost starting, we must get going) he thought. He looked at his new bride and smiled. (But I do not want to disturb her)

He quietly dressed her up in her kimono, placed her fan in her obi and wrapped his mokomoko around her. He cradled her around his arms and flew back to his palace. Snow quickly covered their surroundings.

* * *

Kagura was awakened when she felt the cold breeze touch her face. She looked up and saw her husband's face.

"Where are we going?"

"Home" he said.

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt a strange aura around them.

"What's wrong?" Kagura was concerned

"I could sense someone following us" He looked at his surroundings.

"Hold on tight"

Kagura clutched his collar and Sesshomaru flew in lightning speed and left the area.

"This guy is good" a voice echoed in the area. "But not good enough" suddenly an origami paper crane appeared.

"Byakuya, what is the next move?" an albino boy asked.

Byakuya flicked his brother's forehead. "Hakudoshi you still are stupid"

Hakudoshi rubbed his forehead in pain.

"We must follow them; Kanna felt the power of the jewel and Tessaiga in his domain. Besides I'm sure you miss Kagura –chan"

The paper crane flew to the same direction to where Sesshomaru sped up.

* * *

When the couple returned the villagers were drinking, eating, and dancing around a huge bonfire. Drums were being played and children were happily playing.

"Hey everybody they're back" a child pointed out

Everybody started rushing in the couple. They were started shaking hands and congratulating Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"I thought this was supposed to be a down low thing" Kagura angrily whispered to Sesshomaru.

"It was" Sesshomaru was confused on how the village came to know this news.

"Kagura, Sesshomaru congrats" Kagura ran towards her friend and gave her a hug.

"Th-thank you, now please let me go"

"Oh sorry" Kagome lets go

"Kagome, how did everyone know about this?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome couldn't look at Sesshomaru straight in the eye

"Ah well, it's a funny story actually" Kagome was frantic

A sweet voice interrupted Sesshomaru's interrogation.

"Daddy" Rin ran to her fathers' arms, this was also the chance for Kagome to slip away.

"Daddy can my new mommy hold me next?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and was surprised that she didn't find that word shocking.

"Come here" Kagura grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight "Now go run along and play"

"Thank you mommy" Rin waved at Kagura

"Well, it seems like you got used to that name" Sesshomaru joked

"Well, there was one night she called me mommy" Kagura chuckled

Sesshomaru smiled when he knew Kagura was comfortable with Rin. Suddenly they heard a huge bang coming from the outer barrier of the village. The festivities was set to a halt, the sound got heavier and louder.

"Lord Sesshomaru –Sama, the barrier it's losing power" a soldier screamed.

"Get all the women and children in the palace, quickly" Sesshomaru ordered, but it was too late.

The barrier vanished, and all they could see was a huge origami crane floating.

"Kagura –chan, did you miss us?"

(It can't be?) Kagura started shaking. She took out her fan and attacked "Dance of the wind" wind blades tore the origami crane and the two brothers landed on the ground.

"Oh Kagura, is that the proper way to greet your elder brother" Byakuya stretched out his hand and tried to touch her cheek. But Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and injected poison under his skin.

Byakuya gave a painful cry "Hakudoshi you know what to do"

Hakudoshi summoned a horde of demons to attack the village.

"Find the blasted jewel and sword, we have to give it to Lord Naraku immediately" Byakuya ordered.

The demons started rampaging in the village killing vulnerable civilians and destroying valuable property. The soldiers started to fight back, but hey were too weak.

"This is too easy" Byakuya possessed all of Sesshomaru's soldiers and turned them against him.

"Kagome, Kagura, Sango, go to the palace and assist Kaede" Sesshomaru ordered.

The women followed his orders and ran to the palace. Inuyasha and Miroku stood beside him.

"Now what do we do?" Miroku asked

"We attack you idiot!" Inuyasha hollered. He took out his Tessaiga and attacked a row of demons

"Wind-Scar"

Hakudoshi noticed the power of his blade. "Byakuya it's the tessaiga" he pointed out

"Well, this is going to be easy" Byakuya smirked. He took out his sword and charged at Inuyasha "Give me the damn sword"

"Kazaana" Miroku screamed trying to suck Byakuya's blade from his hands.

"Miroku leave him to me" Sesshomaru ordered

Miroku closed his palm and helped Inuyasha attack the horde of demons entering.

"Oh look who we have here, the fallen emperor of the west" Byakuya teased

Sesshomaru took out the Tokijin and charged at Byakuya

* * *

"Quickly in here" Sango pointed to a secret passage in the palace.

The demons reached into the palace and searched for the jewel.

"Sango watch out" Kagome fired an arrow and hit the demon behind Sango

"Thanks, everyone is safe" Sango assured

"Not everyone, Kaede is missing" Kagura pointed out

"I'll go look for her, you go and kill the rest of the demons in the palace" Kagome said.

She ran around the palace looking for the old woman.

"Kaede where are you?" she frantically ran. She heard something crash in the medical supply room; she entered the room and found Kaede lying on the floor badly injured.

"KAEDE!" Kagome ran closer to help her, but a huge demon blocked her way. She shot one of her arrows through its chest.

But the demon ignored the shot and attacked back. Kagome dragged Kaede away from the demon and evaded its attack. She tried to shoot more arrows, and still no use.

"Why can't my arrows scar him" she thought. She felt Kaede grab her hand and place something on it.

"Kagome, wear this" She gave Kagome a necklace with a purple jewel on it. Kagome put on the necklace and felt a surge of power coursing through her body.

The Demon was about to strike, Kagome shot an arrow and pierced through the demons' skull. The demon stopped moving, a bright light shot out its wound and crumbled to pieces.

Kagome rushed into help her friend, but she's afraid that she was a little too late.

"Kaede, hold on" Kagome cradled Kaede and started to cry

Kaede slowly opened her eyes and wiped Kagome's tears

"Hush my child, my time is now." Kaede started coughing blood. "Kagome, the necklace I gave you, hold incredible powers."

"That's the reason why my arrow killed the demon"

"Exactly, but there is someone out there searching for its power and wants to use it for evil"

"Naraku" Kagome silently said

"Yes, so please protect it with your life or the world –" Kaede couldn't stand the pain of her open wounds. She started coughing out more blood.

"Kaede, we can still-"

Kaede shook her head, closed her eyes and died.

"KAEDE!!!" Kagome cried

* * *

"Wind-Scar" Inuyasha hurled his attack; it cleared a row of demons. But more keep popping out.

"They are just too many" he wiped his forehead. He saw a horde of Saimyosho's heading their way. "Miroku" he warned.

"Damn it" Miroku closed his palm. (I couldn't use kazaana this way)

Miroku is powerless without his kazaana; he couldn't fight off the demons heading his way

"Hiraikotsu" a large boomerang shot the group of demons.

"Sango" Miroku's face lit up.

"Miroku now is not the time" Sango barked.

"Sorry"

On the opposite direction Sesshomaru and Byakuya continued with their sword fight.

"My, Naraku said you've gotten weaker. I guess he's wrong"

Their swords continued clashing; Sesshomaru saw an opening and swung his sword. But Byakuya was too quick.

"Hah, missed me!"

Sesshomaru smirked and let out his poison whip, he flicked Byakuya's cheek.

"Argh!" Byakuya held his burning cheek. Sesshomaru's poison whip wrapped Byakuya's neck.

"Get out of here" Sesshomaru ordered

"Hmph, you think we'll give up that easily. Hakudoshi!" Byakuya looked at his half brother.

"Got it" Hakudoshi set out a cloud of poison; he put Byakuya in a barrier leaving Sesshomaru vulnerable to the poison.

Sesshomaru covered his nose and jumped out of the cloud.

"Hakudoshi have you sensed the jewel?" Byakuya asked

"It's on a human, the energy is coming in the palace" Hakudoshi pointed at the palace.

"I'll leave you with this one; I'll go fetch the human" Byakuya disappeared from the barrier.

Hakudoshi continued blasting poison towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly dodged his attacks.

(At this rate he will intoxicate the whole village) Sesshomaru thought. He jumped on top of Hakudoshi and pierced his barrier.

"Hah, you think your silly attack can" Sesshomaru's sword broke Hakudoshi's barrier.

(Impossible, it only took him one strike to break my barrier?)

Sesshomaru kicked Hakudoshi's stomach sending him straight to the ground.

Hakudoshi was instantly buried under the ground. Hakudoshi was stunned with Sesshomaru's strength. (Did Naraku miscalculate his strength?)

"Dance of the wind" Kagura's attack created a gaping hole in the palace.

Byakuya was seen flying out of the palace carrying Kagome in his arms.

"Let go of me" Kagome was struggling from Byakuya's hold.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He was about to fire a Wind-Scar attack, but Miroku stopped him.

"Don't do it Inuyasha, you might hit Kagome by mistake"

Inuyasha lowered his sword.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't intend to keep her" he snatched the necklace from her neck and dropped her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sprinted below Kagome and caught her. "Wind-Scar"

Byakuya was slightly burned. (Getting the sword was harder than I thought).

"Come back here you coward!" Inuyasha shot another Wind-Scar at him.

"Hakudoshi! Get up, we're leaving"

Hakudoshi quickly put on a barrier and flew to the sky. Byakuya summoned another origami paper crane.

"Byakuya, what about the sword?"

"I couldn't keep up with his strength. We need to change our strategy, we need to release him" Byakuya slyly looked at Hakudoshi.

"But Naraku isn't finished with him yet"

"Oh, he will be"

Byakuya was furious of the outcome; he scowled at Sesshomaru and left him a message. "This won't be the last time you'll be seeing us." The two suddenly vanished. The number of demons stopped climbing, Sesshomaru looked at his village.

"This will take months of repair"

Sesshomaru walked towards Sango. "Sango are most of the people safe?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but badly injured"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Kagome I put you and Kaede in charge of healing the injured"

Kagome fell silent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome covered her face and started to cry.

"Kagome what's the matter?"

"Kaede…Is DEAD"

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

The next chapter will be entitled **Reinforcements ~**Ciao


	14. Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_(Telepathy)_

_

* * *

  
_

**What happened in Chapter 13: **

"_Hakudoshi! Get up, we're leaving"_

_Hakudoshi quickly put on a barrier and flew to the sky. Byakuya summoned another origami paper crane._

"_Byakuya, what about the sword?"_

"_I couldn't keep up with his strength. We need to change our strategy, we need to release him" Byakuya slyly looked at Hakudoshi._

"_But Naraku isn't finished with him yet"_

"_Oh, he will be"_

_Byakuya was furious of the outcome; he scowled at Sesshomaru and left him a message. "This won't be the last time you'll be seeing us." The two suddenly vanished. The number of demons stopped climbing, Sesshomaru looked at his village._

"_This will take months of repair"_

_Sesshomaru walked towards Sango. "Sango are most of the people safe?"_

"_Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but badly injured"_

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Kagome I put you and Kaede in charge of healing the injured"_

_Kagome fell silent._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome covered her face and started to cry._

"_Kagome what's the matter?"_

"_Kaede…Is DEAD"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14: Reinforcements**

Sango let the people out of the castle. The villagers were shocked to see so much destruction that was made in a short time. Homes were destroyed, precious lives were lost. A day that was supposed to be spent for merriment has been crushed, scenes of dancing and singing has been replaced by pain and tears.

"Mama" Shippo ran and hugged his mother. "Mama I was so scared" the little fox demon started to cry.

Kagome kissed her sons' forehead and rubbed her palm gently on his head. "Shh, its okay Shippo they're gone now"

Shippo continued crying. Inuyasha didn't like to see Kagome cry, especially Shippo. He took Shippo from Kagome's arms and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Shippo, the next time they'll come I'll eventually kick their ass"

Shippo looked at his father and stopped sobbing. Inuyasha knew Kagome hated it when he swore in front of Shippo, but instead of forcing him to sit she smiled at him back. This made him blush.

Sesshomaru looked at their family moment and thought of his. (I hope they're okay)

He looked up and saw his daughter, crying in the arms of Kagura. Sesshomaru was relieved when he saw the two important people in his life safe.

Rin held on to her mother tightly, her eyes plastered shut with tears, and her grip was strong.

Sesshomaru knew there was something wrong, he quickly joined them and tried to calm his daughter down. He tried to take her from Kagura's arms but wouldn't let go.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin didn't answer.

"What happened to her?" He asked Kagura.

"She.." Kagura held her daughter closer. "She saw demos killing people she knew. She is traumatized"

Rin cried harder, she dug her face into Kagura's chest. Kagura could feel her hot tears pressing on her Kimono.

"Its okay baby, mommy is here" Kagura did her best to calm Rin down.

Rin loosened her grip; she looked dismally at Kagura.

Kagura wiped the tears hanging on her cheek. She rubbed her nose to hers

"Everything will be alright"

Rin gave her a flavourless smile and laid her head on Kagura's chest, closed her eyes and travelled in the land of nod.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru silently said. He rubbed Rin's head with his palm. He looked at Kagura and was surprised to see her crying.

"I hate to see her like this" Kagura clutched Rin tighter.

"Do not underestimate her, Rin is a strong girl"

Kagura broke into a smile. "You always know how to make me smile…Oh yeah and sorry for destroying your palace"

"It's okay, at least you are safe"

"What are we going to do now?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought, he looked around and saw villagers mourning over dead loved ones, a group of people carrying Kaede's corpse out of the palace.

"We must pay our respects to the dead"

* * *

It took them three days to gather the dead, and when everything was complete they buried the corpses and started the funeral. Miroku blessed the burial ground and started chanting.

The wives of the fallen soldiers couldn't control their tears; children holding their mothers' skirts were terrified. Men tried comforting crying women.

(We lost too many men this time) Sesshomaru thought. He was furious, he closed his hand tightly. Kagura sensed his anger and held his fist; Sesshomaru's hand came loose and held her hand.

When Miroku finished his service he turned to Sesshomaru. "Say something" he whispered.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the small crowd

"Friends, I know you are all scared. I know what happened three days ago was a big loss. But we can't just sit here and cry; we must avenge our fallen brothers and sisters."

The villagers wiped their tears and showed determination.

"Friends I'm counting on you" Sesshomaru ended.

"Tell us what to do" a man shouted.

"Yeah" "We would do anything to avenge them" The villagers' spirits went up. They were all determined to avenge for their loved ones.

Sesshomaru smiled "All the strong men and women will rebuild the damaged houses; the rest will tend to the injured. And the children will assist their parents"

The villagers started cheering.

"We don't have much time, let's get to work everybody" someone cheered.

* * *

It took the people three weeks to complete three quarters of repairing. The people were amazed of their own speed and determination.

(I didn't know that repairs would be this quick) Jaken thought to himself. (Lord Sesshomaru –Sama really knows how to bring the peoples' morale up)

"Jaken" Sesshomaru barked.

Falling to his knees Jaken answered "Yes Lord Sesshomaru –Sama?"

"I have a special assignment for you"

Jaken stared at his master; he knew this assignment was serious. Jaken promised that he won't screw it up.

"What shall I do My Lord?"

Sesshomaru handed Jaken a piece of paper. "I want you to write a letter to the wolf clan telling them I will meet them, and I want it sent tonight"

Jaken was startled at his masters' request. "But My Lord the wolf clan is ruthless, what are you planning to do with them?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and just left Jaken with his mouth agape. (What is he planning to do?)

That night Sesshomaru summoned his top captains to discuss their next move.

"Kagome what exactly did Byakuya take from you" Sesshomaru asked

"He stole; a necklace from me" Kagome shamefully answered

"Keh! Why would he be interested in that little trinket?" Inuyasha questioned with a smug.

Kagome fell silent. Inuyasha felt guilty making his wife speechless.

"Kagome, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Inuyasha" Kagome wiped her tears and continued. "Before Kaede died she warned me about that necklace, she told me that it held unbelievable power. And when it falls in the wrong hands…"

Everyone was stunned to learn about this.

"I'm sorry; I should've told you earlier, but I was scared"

"It's okay Kagome, we understand" Sango comforted her friend.

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "There is only one thing I can do"

Everyone was anxious to hear his response.

"We are low on man power and Naraku's forces are strong. So I sent a message to the wolf clan and tomorrow Inuyasha and I will se out and ask for their help"

Everyone was shocked. Everyone knew that the wolf clan were strong but weak in the head. They won't help unless bribed.

"Okay who said I will be joining you in this senseless journey?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Let's face it Inuyasha you and I are the strongest right now. We can't afford to lose this chance; I've already sent Jaken to send the letter by tonight"

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled

"But who will protect the village while you're gone?" Sango asked

"Yeah Sesshomaru, you do know that travelling to the wolf clan can take more than a year. And that's for going there and back." Miroku pointed out.

"That's why I'm putting you in charge when we're gone"

"What?!? Are you sick in the head?" Sango screamed.

"M-me? In charge?" Miroku started imagining all the possibilities he can do with all that power in his grasps.

"Don't worry Sango, his hands will be tied. So there is no guarantee that he'll have a lot of free time. And when he's out of line I'm allowing you to kill him if necessary"

Miroku snapped out of his imagination and was terrified. Sango gave him an evil look.

"Fair enough" Sango started laughing evilly.

"Everyone is dismissed" Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You know that is not fair" Miroku pointed out.

Sesshomaru hated making those decisions, but he had to. He knew he needed help, he also knew Miroku was capable enough to protect the village. He stopped in front of Rin's door. He was worried about his daughter; it has been three weeks since he has last seen her smile. He knocked on the door and entered. He saw Kagura sitting next to her.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's doing fine" Kagura gave her daughter a concerned look.

Rin was playing with her toys silently, her head always faced down on the floor. This worried Kagura so much that she hasn't gotten any sleep.

"Kagura?"

Kagura didn't answer.

"Kagura!"

Kagura snapped out of her bewildering gaze. Sesshomaru was worried about her, he knew that he can't leave her in this state. He had to tell her, he didn't want to leave her secretly.

"Kagura, I'm leaving tomorrow" Sesshomaru confessed.

"What?!?"

"I'll be going to the wolf clan to ask for help"

Kagura's eyes widened.

"And I'm leaving you here"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru "You can't be serious?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. It hurt him more than it hurt her. He didn't want to leave her so suddenly.

Kagura slowly stood up " Sesshomaru, it's dangerous going there alone!"

"I'm not going alone!"

"And why are you leaving me? You do know how long it takes to get there and back-" Kagura started wobbling.

Sesshomaru caught Kagura, he looked at her pale face and held her tightly.

"I need you to stay here and protect Rin" He placed his palm on her forehead, she was burning up. "Kagura, you're sick!"

"No I'm not. It's just a bad headache, that's all" she pushed Sesshomaru to the side and tried to stand on her own. But she stumbled.

Sesshomaru helped her up and guided her to their room. He laid her on the bed and stared at her tired face.

(She's been working too hard, she has to rest) he left her in the room.

He decided to return to Rin, she was still playing with her toys silently. Rin looked at him and raised her arms. Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up, he lulled her to sleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Rin, take care of mommy for me while I'm gone"

Rin looked at her father and sleepily nodded. She gave out a yawn and slept on his chest. He held her closely, he heard her deep breaths pressing on his chest.

(Asleep already?) He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. (She must be worried too) he gently rubbed her forehead. He knew he will miss a lot, leaving Rin for a long time can drive her mad. He knew that when Kagura was around her she'll still be sane. He exited her room feeling guilty.

"Ahem, Lord Sesshomaru –Sama" A voice croaked

"Yes Jaken"

"I've sent the message to the wolf clan"

"Thank you Jaken" He left the imp and entered his room.

He rubbed his weary eyes and looked at his lady lying on the bed. He held her forehead again to check her temperature.

(At least her fever went down) He lay down next to her and hugged her frail body. She felt warm around his arms. He didn't want to let her go, he will miss her body around his arms, her voice ringing in his ear, her smile that enchants his eyes. Suddenly Kagura turned to his direction, her eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru wiped her tears and smiled.

"That's all you're going to do?" Kagura smirked

Sesshomaru rubbed her supple lips and kissed her tenderly, he wanted her lips to hang on his forever. He felt her arms wrap around his body, she hugged him tightly.

"Come back alive" she ordered.

Sesshomaru chuckled "Of course"

Kagura looked at his eyes, she gave him a soft smile. "You promise?" she pouted.

Sesshomaru pecked her cheek "I promise"

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep that night, he knew he was about to leave soon. He grabbed Kagura's arms around his waist and kissed her hands. He caressed her cheek.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her again "I'll be back" he silently said. He walked out and entered Rin's room. He kissed her forehead, he realized that Rin was holding her tears.

"It's okay Rin, I'll come back" He hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru left the room.

"I know it's hard" Inuyasha held Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"How did it go with yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh you know.."

This was the only time the brothers knew how they felt. They hated leaving their family, they can't complain.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama it's time to go" the imp pointed out.

The brothers stood in front of the gate, the safest way to get to the wolf clan was on foot.

"Well we're off" Inuyasha waved to his wife.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears and hugged him tightly. "When you are done there, come back quickly, and come back alive"

"Keh, you know I will"

Kagome lets go of Inuyasha and wiped her tears.

"Kagome, I want you to do something for me"

"Anything Sesshomaru"

"Could you check on Kagura, she isn't feeling well lately"

"Of course"

After saying their goodbyes the brothers set out for the long journey to the wolf clan.

* * *

"Their on the move" an albino girl warned her master.

"My my, the fallen emperor is moving quite fast" Byakuya teased.

"Master what shall we do?"

Naraku stared at the mirror Kanna was holding and sneered.

"We shall welcome them in the wolf clan, and we get to test out my new creation"

Hakudoshi was shocked when he heard this "But the wolf clan is a neutral party, I know they hate helping outsiders' but-"

"Trust me Hakudoshi, by the time I unleash my creation they will choose to serve me. Isn't that right Moryomaru?"

An enormous shadow casts behind Naraku "Yes My Lord" a coarse voice answered.

"Ooh testing out big brother 2.0, I like it" Byakuya gleamed.

Hakudoshi couldn't fight back. He knew that this was wrong; he wanted to warn his sister.

"Hakudoshi" Naraku roared

"Yes, My Lord"

"When the time is right I want you to accompany Moryomaru in the attack"

"That's not like you Naraku" Byakuya teased.

Naraku glared at him, and Byakuya piped down.

"I have something very important to do" he sneered

"Oh boy he has that strange look again" Byakuya skipped towards Kanna and pestered her.

"Why are you acting so giddy?" Kanna asked.

"Because whenever he has that look, I know it's going to be fun" And pinched his little sisters' cheek.

* * *

The two brothers regretted leaving their family behind. But they knew that this was the only way to protect them. For six months they did not stop running, they've encountered strong demons in their path but that didn't stop them. But one night they suspected something different. As they were advancing Inuyasha noticed the ground getting foggy.

"Sesshomaru" he warned.

The brothers stopped running.

"Inuyasha look" Sesshomaru pointed at a mountain shaped like a fang. "We're here"

The brothers decided to rest, it has been a long time since they had enough sleep.

"Finally" Inuyasha stretched his arms, and fell on the ground. "Five months without sleeping can even weaken a demon" He stared into the bon fire his brother made.

Sesshomaru rested his back on a tree and closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha silently asked.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes "What?"

"Oh nothing, just checking if you were asleep" He stared at the orange sky and sighed. "I wonder how Kagome and Shippo are doing"

"I'm sure they're fine"

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a weird look "This isn't like you bro"

"Like what?"

"It's not like you being concerned about me" he smirked. "I know we didn't have a friendly past. But I just want you to know. I couldn't ask for another brother."

Sesshomaru was perplexed; he didn't know that his half brother was this deep.

"Sure we've been kicking each others ass since we were kids, but you taught me something."

Sesshomaru sat quietly waiting for his answer.

He looked at Sesshomaru "You taught me to accept others. I'm not getting all mushy or anything but since this might be the only time we get to spend some time together. I thought..."

Sesshomaru didn't comment.

"That day you found Rin, I thought you were crazy. I mean most demons will think that caring for a human being is a sign of weakness. But you swallowed your pride and helped her. And because of this I got to understand the human race a little more, and eventually asked Kagome to be my mate. I even accepted a fox youkai as my son"

Sesshomaru stood up and drove his knuckles on Inuyasha's head.

"Idiot" was all Sesshomaru can say.

Inuyasha rubbed his head in pain. But he didn't want to complain, he knew this was the only way Sesshomaru can express his brotherly love.

"Well then go get some sleep; you'll need it facing that bastard" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Are you still mad that he used to date Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Keh, what are you talking about? Just go to sleep already" Inuyasha shrugged. He turned his back on Sesshomaru, and in a matter of seconds he started snoring.

Sesshomaru sat down and rested his back on a tree. He looked at the darkening sky.

(I wonder how you're doing. Rin, Kagura?)

* * *

Back at the palace Miroku and Sango were creating a ruckus in Sesshomaru's study room.

"Why would you create such a stupid law?" Sango screamed.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Miroku answered back.

"What's wrong? Why would you make a stupid law that all the women on the village should ask you on a date at least once a day?"

"Because I'm irresistible and I'm the temporary leader now" He boasted.

"IDIOT PERVERT!!" Sango punched his face and sent him flying to the wall.

Miroku hit the wall face first. "Oh Sango, you know that you give out a vibrant glow when you are mad"

"SHUT UP" Sango slapped Miroku continuously.

"Calm down Sango you might kill him" Kagome tried to calm her friend down.

"Oh don't worry Kagome I intend to kill him" she took out her dagger from her sleeve.

"Sango please no, I'm sorry"

Their argument was abruptly interrupted when they heard knocking on the door.

The door creaked open and Rin's head popped out. "Will you please pipe down? Mommy needs to have lots of rest" She complained.

"Okay Rin we'll stop" Kagome assured her.

"Thank you Kagome, at least someone is acting like a true adult" Rin loudly shut the door and headed to her parents' room.

"Being scolded by a kid is not cool" Miroku complained.

"Well at least she's got her spunk back." Sango delightfully said.

Rin entered her parents' room and quietly shut the door. "Mission accomplished mama" she saluted to Kagura.

"Thank you Rin" Kagura smiled "Now, come here and lay down next to me. It's almost passed your bedtime"

Rin ran to the side of the bed and tried to get up on the bed.

"Let me help you up" Kagura gestured.

"No mama, I can do this" Rin got up on the bed and panted.

"Good job Rin" Kagura hugged her.

"Mama before I sleep, can I do one more thing?"

Rin gave Kagura a cute puppy dog look. Kagura couldn't say no to a face like that.

"And what would that be?"

"Can I say good night to the baby?"

Kagura smiled at Rin "Of course" Kagura sat up and rested her back on the headboard. Rin placed her head on Kagura's visible bump and whispered.

"Good night baby, remember that your big sister loves you so much" Rin kissed Kagura's stomach, then her mothers' cheek. "Goodnight mommy" Rin snuggled herself in the blanket and slept.

Kagura watched her daughter as she slept. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

(It's good to see you smiling again Rin)

She looked at her swollen belly and placed her palm on her abdomen. She gently rubbed her stomach, she felt her baby kick.

"My, aren't we a little eager?"

She looked out of the window and stared at the moon.

(Come back safe Sesshomaru, we're waiting for you) she smiled.

Suddenly the windows swung open and let in a cold breeze and dried leaves.

"Geez, just as I'm about to sleep" Kagura stood up and closed the window. "Perfect" As she was about to go back to bed she noticed something strange. The leaves that entered the room did not fall to the ground; it was still floating in the air.

(Okay this is strange) she looked at Rin and noticed that she wasn't snoring.

Kagura was scared. (What's going on here?) She grabbed her fan.

"Kagura" a low voice echoed.

Kagura shivered, she knew the sound of that voice. "I-impossible" she turned around and saw a dark shadow. "Naraku, what did you do?" she screamed.

"Oh, so you knew it was me" he sneered.

The room felt cold. Kagura was about to attack.

"Oh dear Kagura I'm not here to fight you, besides it won't be fair with your condition"

Kagura lowered her weapon and glared at Naraku. "Then tell me why you're here?"

"Kagura, I was such a fool. I shouldn't have hurt you. After realizing that what I've done to you was wrong I quickly returned to the area where your body laid. But I was surprised that you weren't there"

"LIAR" she spat at him. "You wanted to kill me, and if Sesshomaru didn't save me I could've died"

"But I'm here now aren't I? Kagura I need you" he gave her a cold smile.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken" Kagura showed Naraku her bite mark she got from Sesshomaru.

Naraku scowled at Kagura and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Kagura, you still are a bitch. I thought that you would return to me because you want to live, but to bad"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying my dear Kagura is that I'm close to my goal of gaining ultimate power" He lets go of her throat.

Kagura fell to her knees and started coughing.

"Well I can't kill you yet. I want you to see your loved ones suffer when the day of judgement arrives" he started laughing evilly and disappeared. When he left Rin started snoring again and the leaves fell on the floor.

(He can stop time?) She rubbed her throat in pain. She slowly got up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she rubbed her stomach gently and felt her baby squirming.

"It's okay baby the bad man is gone" she whispered. She felt the baby stop squirming; she smiled at her swollen belly.

(Everything will be alright. Papa is coming home soon)

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke up the next day he was surprised when he didn't see Inuyasha.

(Where did that mutt go to now?) He angrily thought. He suddenly sensed unfamiliar scents running around him. He drew his sword.

"Show yourselves!" he ordered.

A gang of wolf demons surrounded Sesshomaru.

"Put your weapon down" A demon commanded.

Sesshomaru didn't want to fight back; he knew that they were part of the wolf clan. He kept his sword and spoke.

"My name is Sesshomaru, ruler of the west. I wish to speak with your leader"

The wolf demons looked at each other and nodded. They surrounded Sesshomaru and guided him on top of the mountain. As he was approaching the top he could hear Inuyasha snarling.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not here to challenge you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha was tied up.

"I do not believe you" a wolf demon with a pony tail answered.

"Inuyasha, shut up" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha obeyed and pouted.

The demon looked at Sesshomaru and laughed.

"Oh it's just you Sesshomaru. Okay boys you can untie him now"

A group of wolf demons untied Inuyasha.

"Damn it Koga you still haven't changed" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga ignored Inuyasha's complaints and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"So, what brings you here?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of Koga and bowed.

"Koga, leader of the wolf clan. I'm asking for your assistance in defeating Naraku"

The place fell silent. Suddenly everyone started laughing.

"You must be joking?" Koga laughed. "Why would I help you? The wolf clan is neutral; we do not take sides but our own"

Sesshomaru kept his head down.

"Koga you idiot, Naraku is getting stronger and we must -"

Most of the demons hated Inuyasha's remark and were ready to attack him. Koga ordered his men to lower down their weapons.

"I do not care if he's getting stronger. He has never attacked us"

Sesshomaru raised his head "I beg to differ"

Koga was puzzled at Sesshomaru's expression and looked at the sky. A purple barrier was seen in the sky. The barrier descended to the ground.

"Inuyasha, give us the sword." Hakudoshi barked.

"Keh, and why would I do that?"

Hakudoshi smirked. "Master Naraku needs it to complete his goal of ultimate power, and I expect the wolf clan not to interfere."

"I'm not helping that scum if it's the last thin I do"

"Fine, it's your choice. Moryomaru" Hakudoshi called

Suddenly a huge shadow covered the sky; something with wings came crashing to the ground. A huge dust cloud filled the area, and when it settled a huge demon emerged.

Moryomaru opened his arm and charged up his beam and aimed randomly.

"Everyone run for cover" Koga screamed.

Women and children started screaming, men surrounded Koga in order to protect him.

"Eat this!" Moryomaru screamed. A huge beam shot out his hand, it penetrated a group of Koga's allies.

"Ginta, Hakkaku" he hollered

Two wolf demons emerged at Koga's side.

" Yes Koga?" They asked.

"Take everyone in the cave, leave this to me" he ordered.

The two wolves obeyed his order and guided the people in the cave.

"I'm not leaving you here"

Koga turned around and saw his red haired wife.

"Well I guess I can't stop you Ayame"

Moryomaru charged his arm again and shot out another attack. Koga and Ayame evaded his attack.

"Koga let us help you" Sesshomaru suggested.

"I don't think so, my town my rules"

"Stop being stupid Koga, you can't kill him alone" Inuyasha barked.

Moryomaru couldn't take all this talking. (They're too quick for my beams) He transformed his arms into spears and charged at Koga.

"Take this" he swung his weapon and scratched Koga's waist.

"Hah you think this scratch will kill me? Think ag -" He felt his side burning. "Argh, what was that?" He looked at his wound and realized that Moryomaru's spears contained miasma.

"I got to test out my new powers on you, don't you like it?" Moryomaru chuckled. He grabbed Koga's face and pummelled him to the ground.

"Koga" Ayame screamed. "Bastard" she dug in her pockets and launched blades of grass at Moryomaru, but Moryomaru's armor was strong and deflected the blades. "It didn't even scratch him"

"Well this might, Wind-Scar" Inuyasha pelted out. His attack hit Moryomaru straight on. Moryomaru stretched out his arm and caught his attack.

"Hah I'm impenetrable" Moryomaru boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Do it now Sesshomaru" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru leaped on top of Moryomaru and pierced his shoulder. "Dragon Strike" A blue light travelled from Tokijin and penetrated Moryomaru's shoulder. The strike cracked his armor. Moryomaru wailed in pain.

"Ha, who's Mr. Impenetrable now?" Inuyasha gloated.

Moryomaru held his shoulder and started laughing.

(What's wrong with him?) Inuyasha thought.

"Fools, I can suck up any attack" Moryomaru's wound rapidly healed.

"His wound, it's healed" Ayame pointed out.

"What kind of creation are you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Moryomaru charged his arm again and targeted Sesshomaru "It's none of your business" he fired straight a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru evaded his attack and pelted another attack. But Moryomaru kept sucking its power.

"Take this" Moryomaru kept blasting random targets. Ayame quickly got Koga and slapped him until he wakes up.

"What happened?" Koga groggily asked.

Ayame started to cry "Koga, you're healed" she hugged him tightly.

Koga scanned his surroundings and saw the two brothers attacking Moryomaru.

"Hey shit heads, how many time do I have to tell you that I do not need your help"

"Quit being a bastard Koga, you're inured and you can't kill him alone" Inuyasha howled.

Koga was stunned. No one has ever helped the wolf clan before, so it was common that they had to rely in their own strength to help themselves. The wolf clan never trusted anyone and when there was a war they would be in a neutral stand. But this time it was different.

The brothers kept fighting Moryomaru, but each time they attacked Moryomaru will strike harder.

"Sesshomaru we must change out tactics"

Sesshomaru nodded at his brother.

"What about striking him with fists" Koga ran to Moryomaru and punched him hard. Moryomaru couldn't absorb Koga's impact and was stunned.

(His strength, is unbelievable)

"Get out of my town" Koga grabbed Moryomaru's leg and threw him to the sky.

Moryomaru couldn't move his body; Koga jumped up and faced Moryomaru.

(Damn it)

"Take this" Koga kicked Moryomaru and sent him crashing to the ground.

Hakudoshi was shocked (Moryomaru couldn't be this weak. Did Naraku miscalculate again?)

_(Moryomaru get up) _A voice rang in Moryomaru's head.

Moryomaru stood up and dusted himself. _(Moryomaru, I'm allowing you to start with plan B)_

"Yes Lord Naraku" Moryomaru answered.

"Moryomaru what's taking you so long?" Hakudoshi barked. Suddenly a tentacle clutched Hakudoshi's waist.

"Moryomaru what're you -? Argh." his waist started burning.

"Hakudoshi, Naraku won't be needing your services any longer"

Moryomaru squeezed Hakudoshi in half and sucked up his youkai abilities.

(I can't die like this) Hakudoshi thought.

"He killed his own ally?" Ayame was shocked. "And he was only a child"

Moryomaru started laughing evilly. "My Hakudoshi, I didn't know you were this strong?" Moryomaru felt Hakudoshi's powers spread into his veins. "Now Inuyasha, be a good boy and hand over the sword."

"My answer is still no you fugly monster"

"Suit yourself" Moryomaru opened his arm and blasted a beam straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged his attack.

(He doesn't need to charge anymore) "Sesshomaru, Koga be careful with this one"

"What do you think I am stupid, okay ugly take this" Koga sped up and punched Moryomaru at the gut. "Ha-ha, perfect hit you dead centre" he boasted.

Moryomaru sneered. "Don't think light of me boy"

"Koga" Sesshomaru sprinted to help him. But Moryomaru threw Koga at Sesshomaru and caused them to hit each other.

"Why you" Ayame started charging at Moryomaru.

"Hold it bitch" Moryomaru wrapped a tentacle around Ayame's throat.

"Ayame" Koga screamed.

"If you try attacking me again I will snap her pretty neck off"

Nobody moved.

"All I need is the Tessaiga Inuyahsa and everything will be fine"

Inuyasha shuddered.

"I...Inuyasha, don't give him your sword" Ayame warned.

"Don't move bitch" Moryomaru tightened his grip.

Inuyasha knew what he must do, even though he regretted it. He placed Tessaiga in its sheath.

"Sorry Ayame, but I don't want to see Koga feeling heart broken again" He threw the sword in front of Moryomaru. "There, now let her go"

Moryomaru took the Tessaiga. He lets go of Ayame.

"Ayame" Koga ran to her.

"Koga -" She felt something go through her chest. Moryomaru's poisoned spear went through her chest.

"AYAME!" Koga cried.

"Dragon Strike" Sesshomaru shot at Moryomaru. But Moryomaru blocked his attack with Hakudoshi's barrier power.

_(Moryomaru, the deed is done. Now return) _

"Yes Master Naraku. It looks like the fun is over, see you next time" Moryomaru retreated.

"Ayame hold on, I'll call the doctor" Koga cradled his wife. But Ayame did not say anything.

"Maybe I can help her" a voice answered.

Sesshomaru took out his sword and pointed it at Hakudoshi's upper half. He saw Hakudoshi's blood trail and knew that he dragged himself all the way.

"What do you want?" Koga grumbled.

"Moryomaru didn't take all of powers. He only took the ones he thinks that is important to him. I can transfer my regenerating powers to her"

"And why would you that?" Koga asked.

"So I knew I did something right before I died" He placed his palm on Ayame's wound and transferred his ability. "I should've escaped when I had the chance. I've always hated following his orders. But I was scared to end up like nee san"

Hakudoshi can slowly feel the pain of his wounds. Ayame's wound started closing, when Hakudoshi noticed that the wound was healing he lets go of her wound.

"Sesshomaru, I also want to tell you something" he weakly said.

Sesshomaru crouched down to listen to the boys' last words.

"With the Tessaiga in Naraku's hands he has enough power to engulf the world in darkness, but he won't strike immediately. He plans on attacking your village first at the night of the red moon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to protect nee san for me, I've always failed to do so." he whispered. "She's the only one I've got left" suddenly Hakudoshi stopped breathing.

Sesshomaru shut Hakudoshi's eyes and stood up.

"Ayame" Koga gleamed.

Ayame slowly opened her eyes "I'm alive?" she held her chest where her wound used to be. Koga held her tightly and started to cry.

"Don't ever do that again, I almost lost you"

"I promise" Ayame kissed her husbands cheek.

"So Sesshomaru what did Hakudoshi tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku will strike at the night of the red moon, and he will strike my village first"

Everyone was shocked. "But that's two months from now" Ayame exclaimed.

"We have to get home, now!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Koga assured.

"So this means…"

"Yes dog boy I'll join your little team. Besides he might strike my town after yours"

"Who you calling dog boy?!?" Inuyasha ranted.

"Sesshomaru, I'll gather my greatest soldiers and go with you."

"Thank you Koga"

"But how will we get home in time?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. There is a way but you might not like it"

* * *

"Lord Naraku, I present to you the Tessaiga" Moryomaru raised the sheath of the sword and gave it to Naraku.

"Very good Moryomaru, I see your new powers helped you" Naraku chuckled.

"By the way Moryomaru where is that little pest?" Byakuya asked.

"I killed him and absorbed his powers, do you have a problem?"

"Oh no no no, I don't have a problem" (Geez, I was just asking)

"So what are we going to do now master?" Kanna asked.

"For now we wait till the time is right. My full powers are at its peak when the red moon is out. And I want to test my new strength on that day."

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 14**

**

* * *

  
**

Sorry if this took so long. Oh yeah the next chapter will be entitled Secret, coz I'm still thinking of one ~Ciao


	15. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What happened in Chapter 14: **

"_Naraku will strike at the night of the red moon, and he will strike my village first"_

_Everyone was shocked. "But that's two months from now" Ayame exclaimed._

"_We have to get home, now!" Inuyasha ordered._

"_Don't worry, I'll help you." Koga assured._

"_So this means…"_

"_Yes dog boy I'll join your little team. Besides he might strike my town after yours"_

"_Who you calling dog boy?!?" Inuyasha ranted._

"_Sesshomaru, I'll gather my greatest soldiers and go with you."_

"_Thank you Koga"_

"_But how will we get home in time?" Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. There is a way but you might not like it"_

"_Lord Naraku, I present to you the Tessaiga" Moryomaru raised the sheath of the sword and gave it to Naraku._

"_Very good Moryomaru, I see your new powers helped you" Naraku chuckled._

"_By the way Moryomaru where is that little pest?" Byakuya asked._

"_I killed him and absorbed his powers, do you have a problem?"_

"_Oh no no no, I don't have a problem" (Geez, I was just asking)_

"_So what are we going to do now master?" Kanna asked._

"_For now we wait till the time is right. My full powers are at its peak when the red moon is out. And I want to test my new strength on that day."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 15:**** Homecoming **

After five days Koga was set to leave his home to battle Naraku. But they have to get there quick.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do this. Don't you have horses or something?" Inuyasha growled.

"Quit complaining, this is the fastest way to get there. The wolf clan is known to be quick runners" Koga argued.

"You're lying; you just want to make me look bad in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha –Sama, please stop pulling my hair" Hakkaku begged.

"Hell no! The only way you'll make me stop is if you put me down" Inuyasha ordered.

"I told you you wouldn't like it. But a piggy back ride from the fastest men I have will surely bring you closer to Kagome" Koga joked.

"Koga" Inuyasha was enraged.

"Inuyasha shut up" Sesshomaru barked.

"Well you don't have to complain, you can fly for heavens sake"

"Just live with it, I assure you we'll be there just in time." Koga told Inuyasha.

"Fine, but if you do anything stupid to me I'm going to kill you" He glared at Hakkaku.

"Yes Inuyasha –Sama" Hakkaku shivered.

"Don't worry Hakkaku, if you get tired I can always trade places wit you" Ginta whispered.

"Thank you Ginta"

"Koga promise to win for me" Ayame shouted.

"I promise" Koga sent a flying kiss to Ayame. "We're off"

"Good luck Koga" "You can do it guys" "Do it for the wolf clan" civilians from the wolf clan cheered.

"Okay, follow me guys I know a short cut!!" Koga was too excited and sprinted ahead from the others.

"Wait Koga –Sama" Hakkaku and Ginta tried to catch up.

"Hey watch it" Inuyasha complained.

Sesshomaru just placed his palm in his face and shook his head. (Well I don't want to be left behind) He flew to the sky and flew to the same direction Koga ran to.

(Come back safe Koga) Ayame concernedly thought.

Koga was excited to battle Naraku that he ran faster than usual. Koga was known to be the fastest runner in his clan, but his other soldiers couldn't catch up.

"Koga –Sama please slow down" Ginta panted.

"Please Koga –Sama, carrying extra weight can be tedious" Hakkaku added.

"What did you say?!?" Inuyasha boxed Hakkaku on the head.

"Sorry sorry sorry" Hakkaku screamed.

Koga stopped running.

"Thank you Koga –Sama" Ginta panted.

Koga had a weird expression on his face, he kept scratching his head. Sesshomaru got down and asked him.

"Koga, what seems to be the matter?"

"Hm…"

"Koga we are wasting precious time here" Inuyashsa barked.

"Haha, sorry guys but I think I'm lost" Koga said embarrassingly.

"You ran all this way just to get us lost?!?" Inuyasha screamed. He jumped off Hakkaku and punched Koga on the head "Damn you Koga, you really are weak in the head!"

Koga punched Inuyasha and sent him hurling to the ground.

"WHY YOU" Inuyasha threw a punch at Koga, but one of Koga's top soldiers grabbed his fist.

"Don't you dare hit Koga –Sama again" he boomed.

(This guy is huge!) Inuyasha thought.

"Kiba, let go!" Koga ordered.

Kiba lets go of Inuyasha's fist and apologizes. Inuyasha started fanning his hand "You have a strong grip" he complimented.

Kiba started blushing.

"Koga, please concentrate. We need to get there in time" Sesshomaru sternly said.

"Alright, alright" Koga closed his eyes and concentrated. "Got it!! Follow me" Koga started to sprint.

"I hope he got it right this time" Inuyasha hopped on Hakkaku. "Come on let's go"

"Alright" Hakkaku followed.

"Wait for us" Ginta and the others started to follow them.

* * *

The group has been running for three weeks. Koga's will power only ceases when he gets hungry, and when they were a few miles away Koga's hunger hit him.

"Please, can we camp here for the night" Koga begged.

"No way, we're this close. And besides it's your fault you're that damn hungry" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Please" Koga heard his stomach grumble and fainted.

"Koga –Sama" his soldiers screeched.

Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but help his comrade. "We will rest here tonight"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru –Sama" Koga's whole team launched at him and started to hug him.

"Hahahaha this is a very happy time for me" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Okay then team let's gather fire wood and food" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Let's go!!"

That night the group had enough time to rest and got to know each other.

"Koga, are you sure bringing five soldiers is going to be enough to help us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tch, do not be fooled by their number. But these guys are my elite soldiers. One fight with them and you'll be running home to your mama" Koga boastfully said. "Okay guys introduction"

A large soldier with red hair stood up and bowed at Sesshomaru "Hello Sir. My name is Kiba, and I'm honored to be fighting by your side." He smiled.

Kiba's profile:

Name: Kiba

Age: 35

Height: 7'5

Weight: 450 lbs

Weapon: Iron club

Visual Features: Has a scar on his right eye and has huge muscles.

Hobbes: Fishing and drawing.

"Kiba may be a nice guy, but he's my strongest. His choice of weapon is that big Iron club" Koga pointed.

(Scary) Inuyasha thought.

"I'm next" a small boy jumped on Kiba's back. "My name is Maruchi –Zu, but you can call me Maru for short"

Maru's profile:

Name: Maruchi –Zu a.k.a Maru

Age: 12

Height: 4'9

Weight: 100 lbs

Weapon: Metal staff

Visual features: Has red hair, visible fang, has yellow eyes and freckles on his cheeks.

Hobbies: Showing off and training.

"A child?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's Kiba's nephew. He's the only family he's got left. And he hates it when Kiba leaves him, that's why he trained so hard so that he can fight with Kiba. Other than that he's a good kid"

"Okay Mesuinu your turn" Maru teased.

"Come on Maru, you destroyed my intro" A woman replied.

"My name is Mesuinu; it's nice to finally meet you"

Mesuinu's profile:

Name: Mesuinu

Age: 29

Height: 5'6

Weight: 160 lbs

Weapon: Double dagger

Visual features: Has pink hair, green eyes and wears red lipstick.

Hobbies: Gambling and drinking

"Nice to meet you too" Sesshomaru answered

Mesuinu blushed and froze.

"Mesuinu? Mesuinu? Kiba why isn't she moving?" Maru questioned.

Kiba looked at Mesuinu and then grumbled at Sesshomaru. "Come on Mesuinu" He grabbed Mesuinu's arm and dragged her out of Sesshomaru's sight.

"Mesuinu is the stealthiest of my comrades, but she's known to have a bad influence on people" Koga chuckled.

"Okay our turn"

"My name is Ginta"

"And my name is Hakkaku"

"And we're Koga's right hand men" they boasted.

**Okay I did not write these two profiles coz I know you know these two.**

"These two are my trusted friends; we knew each other since we were small" Koga explained. "And together we are known as the deadly six"

"So does this mean that we have to introduce ourselves too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, if you want to" Koga gestured.

"Oh okay" Inuyasha stood up and introduced himself "Inuyasha's the name and don't forget it"

"Arrogant bastard" Maru whispered.

"Maru don't say words like that" Kiba elbowed him.

"Oww, sorry uncle"

"What about you, will you introduce yourself to us too?" Mesuinu eagerly asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Mesuinu's heart fluttered when she stared into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru" was all he said.

Mesuinu started blushing again. (He's so hot) she thought.

(What's with this guy?) Kiba angrily thought. He crossed his arms and grunted.

"Okay since everyone knows who's who I'm looking forward to cooperate with each and every one of you. Okay?" Koga ordered.

"Yes Sir!!" was all Koga's group said.

* * *

"Hmm it looks like they've got back up" Byakuya stared at Kanna's mirror. "Lord Naraku are you sure you want to wait that long to attack their little village" Byakuya asked.

"Byakuya are you questioning our masters' decisions?" Moryomaru screamed.

"I'm just asking him you big lump, geez you gotta cool down sometimes"

"Don't worry Byakuya, on that night my powers will surely be doubled. And besides I don't want to kill something that easy." Naraku sneered.

"Okay, but what will we do?" Byakuya asked.

"I didn't forget to add you three in my plan, I want you three to destroy his village, and leave no survivors. And this time, you don't need to hold back"

Kanna gave out a feint smile. (Finally) she thought.

"You hear that guys, no holding back." Byakuya cheered.

(Sesshomaru I hope you are prepared. Because the next time we'll see each other, It'll be your last) Naraku evilly thought.

* * *

The very next day Sesshomaru's group got to his village around noon. Nobody knew that they'll be back this swiftly.

"Hey everybody they're back, and t looks like they brought some friends." A child excitedly screamed.

A swarm of villagers ran to the gate to greet them. They were hospitable to their guests and welcomed them in their village.

"Uncle, the people who live here are all human. Why is that?" Maru asked.

"I do not know my boy, but it sure feels nice to be treated this way" Kiba answered.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm already bored" Mesuinu exclaimed.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" A voice wailed from the distance.

"Don't run away from me Miroku." Sango was chasing him around the village.

"Sesshomaru thank God your back. I can't take anymore of this, please take it away from me" Miroku begged.

Sesshomaru viewed Miroku's face. It was covered with bumps and bruises.

"Sango you can stop now" he ordered.

"But he…" Sango implied

"Don't worry, you can torture him still. Just don't kill him okay?"

Sango glared at Miroku and sneered. "Payback time Miroku" She dragged Miroku behind his collar.

"Please Sango don't do this to me. Sesshomaru save me!!" he pleaded.

"Who was that guy?" Koga asked.

"Keh, he's some perv who waltzes around the street" he explained.

"But he's a monk" Maru pointed out.

"I know" Inuyasha irritatingly said.

"Daddy" Shippo ran to his father and jumped to his arms.

"Hey, squirt. How've you been" he scratched his sons' head.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's voice rang in his ears.

Inuyasha put his son down and stared at her. He walked closer to her and hugged her tightly.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"But I'm back now right? So stop crying" Inuyasha wiped her tears and kissed her.

Koga looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and started to chuckle. "You two definitely are meant for each other" Koga confessed.

The couple just smiled back at him. "It's been a ling time Koga" Kagome greeted.

"Same here" He answered

Mesuinu looked at the couple and imagined Sesshomaru hugging her the same way. (Oh Sesshomaru, I wonder how your arms will feel like when they're wrapped around me) She giddily thought. But her imagination was interrupted when she heard something she dreaded hearing.

"Daddy" Rin came running.

(Daddy?!?) Mesuinu was stunned.

Sesshomaru carried his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my big girl?"

"I'm fine" she answered with a smile.

(At least she's smiling) Sesshomaru thought, "By the way how's mommy?"

(MOMMY?!? HE'S ALREADY TAKEN?!?) Mesuinu blacked out and fainted.

"Ginta what happened to Mesuinu?"

"I don't know Hakkaku but I hope she's fine"

"Don't worry guys she's fine" Kiba carried Mesuinu on his back. (Phew, I thought my chances with that guy is a big nil) He happily thought.

Rin diverted her attention to Maru. "Daddy who's he?"

Sesshomaru put Rin down and introduced him. "Rin this is Maruchi-Zu, Maruchi-Zu meet my daughter Rin"

"It's nice to meet you Rin, but you can just call me Maru. It's easier to remember" He stretched out his hand.

Rin stared at his hand. Maru was uncomfortable with Rin; Rin started touching his hand then his arm.

"What're you doing?" Maru asked

Rin didn't answer.

(Okay this girl is weird) he thought.

Rin stopped tampering with his body parts and gave him a big smile.

Maru started to blush (But she's cute)

"Do you run fast?" Rin asked

"Why yes, in my village I'm the quickest in my age group" he boasted.

"Perfect" Rin glared at Shippo. "Shippo you're not the fastest runner anymore" She teased.

"Oh really, then who is? YOU?" Shippo started laughing.

"Not me idiot, him" Rin pointed at Maru.

"Prove it!!" he challenged Maru.

"You're on!" Maru accepted his challenge.

"Maru, don't be a show off" Kiba warned him.

Koga patted Kiba's shoulder "Kiba let them be, they just wanna have fun"

"Thanks Koga -Sama" He then stared at Shippo "You ready?"

"Of course"

"Maru I'm going to cheer for you" Rin shouted.

Maru blushed when he heard this.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Shippo screamed.

Maru started later.

"Cheater!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru just sighed. "Kids will be kids." he then called out his servant. "Jaken!"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru –Sama?" the imp asked.

"Please show our guests to their rooms please"

"Yes My Lord; Lord Koga please come with me" the imp gestured.

"Thanks again Sesshomaru" Koga saluted.

Sesshomaru just nodded. He then talked to Kagome. "Kagome how's Kagura?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you" Kagome excitedly said. Before Sesshomaru could answer back Kagome was tugged by Sango.

"Hey Kagome, help me torture that bastard"

"Sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome waved.

Sesshomaru had no choice but to check on her himself. (I hope she's fine)

* * *

He got to the door and knocked.

"Come in" Kagura answered.

Sesshomaru silently entered the room. He wanted to wrap his arms around her; he wanted her body close to him again. But he was shocked when he saw her sitting on the bed rubbing her swollen belly.

Kagura didn't notice Sesshomaru; she was concentrating on her unborn child.

"Hello beautiful"

Kagura recognized that greeting, she knew who it was. She looked at the door and saw Sesshomaru smiling at her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura slowly got up and wiped her eyes filled with tears. "Damn hormones" she joked.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagura, he held her cheek and kissed her on the lips. He looked at her stomach and placed his palm on it.

"Don't worry it's yours" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I know"

"Humph, your sense of smell is -" Kagura grabbed his hand and placed his palm on her side. "You feel that?"

Sesshomaru felt his baby kick and was amazed; he stared at Kagura and nodded.

"He's been kicking pretty hard lately"

"He?!?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I still don't know the gender, but I'm sensing it's a boy. You're not the only one with great sensing powers" she joked.

Sesshomaru suddenly hugged her. "I missed you"

Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck. "We missed you too" she whispered.

* * *

That night the whole village threw a feast for their guests. Fine sake and mouth watering food was being served.

"Finally, sake!" Mesuinu hooted. She grabbed a bottle and started chugging it down.

"Mesuinu please control yourself" Kiba warned.

"It's no use uncle, whenever she sees a bottle of sake. You can't pry it off her hands" Maru chuckled.

"Oh let her be Kiba, it is a party for us after all" Koga pointed out.

"Friends, let us thank our guests with this celebration. They came a long way to fight alongside with us. So please enjoy" Sesshomaru raised his glass and toasted with the whole village.

Everyone started eating and drinking.

"Rin that was my piece of sushi!" Shippo screamed.

"I do not care, you lost to Maru. So that means I can grab anything on your plate" Rin snickered.

"Humph" Shippo just sat down and crossed his arms. "I'll get you back Maru" he swore.

"Don't even bother" Maru teased.

"Inuyasha open wide" Kagome held a piece of tempura in front of Inuyasha.

"Ahhh" Inuyasha opened wide and ate.

Mesuinu stared at the couple and thought. (Maybe his wife isn't around) she tried her luck. She tried looking for Sesshomaru, but he wasn't around. "Uhh, Ms. Kagome. Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Oh he's with Kagura" Kagome answered.

"And Kagura is?" Mesuinu asked.

"She's his wife. I guess he wants to be with her and all because of her pregnancy" Kagome continued eating.

Mesuinu froze.

"Mesuinu?" Hakkaku placed his palm in front of her face and started to move it up and down.

"Ginta, Mesuinu froze again, do you think she's okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry guys she's fine" Kiba assured.

"I know how to snap her out" Maru waved a bottle of sake in front of her face. Mesuinu grabbed the bottle and chugged it down quickly.

"Oh she is doing fine" Ginta pointed out. Kiba just chuckled.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the celebration to spend time with Kagura. He knew he missed lot while he was gone; he wanted to know everything that happened when he left.

"When did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" she jested.

"Come on don't joke with Me." he kissed her neck.

"Fine I'll tell you just stop that, it tickles." Sesshomaru stopped kissing her neck. "Two days after you left Kagome told me. I was actually surprised when she told me" She rubbed her abdomen and sighed. "And when I told Rin that she would be a big sister. She started smiling again."

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, when everybody knew I was pregnant they didn't let me do anything. I was always in my room, heck they didn't even allow me to go out and walk. I was so bored"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What seems to be funny?" Kagura pouted.

"Nothing" he said.

"Come on tell me"

"I have nothing to say"

"Come on Sesshy you can't -" Kagura felt a sharp pain in her womb.

"What's wrong?"

"He's squirming again" she said. She rubbed her pregnant stomach in a circular motion. "He's telling me to take it easy" she chuckled.

"I agree with him" Sesshomaru said.

"What?!?"

"Kagura you need to rest, if you strain yourself too much it won't be healthy for the baby" He exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am serious"

Kagura stopped arguing and listened to Sesshomaru. "Fine" she sulked. She got under the covers and turned from Sesshomaru and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers to her dark silky hair; he pecked her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Good night beautiful". He placed his palm on her stomach and felt his baby's heart beat. "Good night to you too" he silently said, he felt Kagura's palm lay on top of his hand. He kissed her cheek again and slowly rubbed her stomach.

(I will protect you…Both of you)

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 15**

**

* * *

  
**

Hey guys I finally thought of a title for this chapter. And I hope you liked my original characters, I had a hard time searching for their names. Their names are based on somewhat of a dog. And this _**Might**_ be the second to the last chapter so…yeah.

P.S I still haven't thought of a name for the next chapter also so…yeah

~Ciao

Please review. If not this chapter then the other chapters.

P.P.S

I made Mesuinu imagine those things because c'mon. Who wouldn't fall in love with Sesshy. I know I did


	16. A Peaceful Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_(Telepathy)_

**What happened in Chapter 15: **

"_Fine I'll tell you just stop that, it tickles." Sesshomaru stopped kissing her neck. "Two days after you left Kagome told me. I was actually surprised when she told me" She rubbed her abdomen and sighed. "And when I told Rin that she would be a big sister. She started smiling again."_

"_Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Well, when everybody knew I was pregnant they didn't let me do anything. I was always in my room, heck they didn't even allow me to go out and walk. I was so bored"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled._

"_What seems to be funny?" Kagura pouted._

"_Nothing" he said._

"_Come on tell me"_

"_I have nothing to say"_

"_Come on Sesshy you can't -" Kagura felt a sharp pain in her womb._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_He's squirming again" she said. She rubbed her pregnant stomach in a circular motion. "He's telling me to take it easy" she chuckled._

"_I agree with him" Sesshomaru said._

"_What?!?"_

"_Kagura you need to rest, if you strain yourself too much it won't be healthy for the baby" He exclaimed._

"_You can't be serious?"_

"_I am serious"_

_Kagura stopped arguing and listened to Sesshomaru. "Fine" she sulked. She got under the covers and turned from Sesshomaru and closed her eyes._

_Sesshomaru ran his fingers to her dark silky hair; he pecked her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Good night beautiful". He placed his palm on her stomach and felt his baby's heart beat. "Good night to you too" he silently said, he felt Kagura's palm lay on top of his hand. He kissed her cheek again and slowly rubbed her stomach._

_(I will protect you…Both of you) _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16:**

"Kagura"

Kagura suddenly opened her eyes. She thought she heard Naraku's voice again; she sat up and observed the room. She looked at her side and saw Sesshomaru asleep, she sighed in relief.

(I thought I heard him again)

"Kagura"

Kagura's calm disposition changed. She quickly stood up when she noticed the room getting darker. She was scared, "Sesshomaru" she trembled, but when she turned around the bed wasn't there. Suddenly the room turned pitch black, she searched for fan. (Damn it, it's not with me)

The temperature of the room dropped, she started shivering and tried to warm herself up.

Suddenly evil laughter echoed in the darkness, Kagura searched for the source of the laughter. But she was alone. She rubbed her eyes "I must be dreaming" she said.

"Dreaming? My dear Kagura this is my reality"

Kagura opened her eyes and turned pale when she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her.

"Kagura, why do I love to torture you so?" A tentacle slid in front of Kagura and started caressing her body. Kagura slapped the tentacle away from her.

"Stay away from me you bastard" she screamed. But more tentacles launched at her and started wrapping around her body. She hugged her womb in order to protect her unborn child.

"You like it? The trinkets your friends gave me made this illusion possible" Naraku chuckled.

(This is an illusion? Then why does it hurt so much?) Kagura painfully thought.

"Everything you feel here my dear, you shall also feel in reality" The pair of glaring red eyes disappeared, Naraku's human form quickly stood in front of the tortured Kagura. He held her chin and gave a lustful grin. "Too bad you turned down my previous offer" He snapped his fingers and the tentacles wrapping Kagura's body loosened.

Kagura fell to her knees and started coughing. She felt nauseous; she a felt stinging pain coming from her womb. She tried to calm her child down but Naraku's cold aura made her child agitate in fear. Her teeth clenched in pain, tears started rolling down her cheeks and started breathing heavily.

Naraku crouched down and grabbed her stomach and glared at it. "Tsk tsk tsk, I would've gone easy on you Kagura. But you are carrying the bastards' heir, and his other child is also a hindrance to my plan"

Kagura's eyes widened. "Leave Rin out of this, she's a good girl" she begged.

Naraku grabbed her neck and started to choke her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was awakened abruptly when Kagura unconsciously punched his chest. He quickly sat up and looked at Kagura, she was trembling, cold sweat poured from her forehead. Her hands grasping her stomach, but her eyes were wide open.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru raised her from her shoulders; he can hear her gasping for air. He stared into her eyes, something was amiss. The soul in her eyes were missing, Sesshomaru tried to calm her down. "Kagura wake up!" he begged. But Kagura was still gasping for air. Sesshomaru placed his palms in her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "Kagura…please" He was frightened.

Sesshomaru's pleas got through Kagura. When she knew she was out of Naraku's illusion she shoved Sesshomaru's hands away from her cheeks and quickly got up. She didn't care about the pain she's feeling, she was worried about her daughter.

"Where is Rin? Is she fine?" She frantically ran to the door. But the pain she felt in her womb hindered her to continue and fell on the ground.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru stood up and tended to her. Kagura felt nauseous, and when Sesshomaru held her shoulders she vomited on the floor.

Sesshomaru was shocked. "Kagura don't strain yourself. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Kagura couldn't answer; the severe pain inhibited her to think straight. She clutched her womb and started groaning in pain.

Sesshomaru knew he was the only one who could help her. He could smell his liquor filled companions a mile away. He carried her and brought her to the bed; he placed his palm on her stomach and felt his child squirming in her womb.

"Kagura, I'm here. Calm down" He lulled.

Kagura steadied her breathing, and looked at Sesshomaru. She looked at Sesshomaru's worried face and started crying. Sesshomaru hugged her protectively and rubbed her back.

"I saw him" she cried. "He tried to kill me, and he tried to hurt Rin"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "I'll go check on her" he kissed her forehead and left the room. Kagura calmed down and wiped her tears.

(Jaken should've sent her to bed by now) He thought.

He entered Rin's room, he sensed nothing wrong. But just to make sure he walked closer to Rin, he placed his palm on her cheek.

"Hello daddy" Rin sleepily said.

"And why are you still awake?" he asked.

Rin's smile disappeared. "I had…A bad dream" she tightly gripped her blanket.

"Do you want to tell daddy about it?" He sat next to his daughter.

Rin shook her head "I do not want to remember"

Sesshomaru smiled at her "Its okay, I understand"

"Daddy?"

"What is it Rin?"

"May I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" she meekly asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled silently; he carried his daughter and brought her to his room.

"Sorry, she couldn't sleep" he told Kagura and placed Rin beside her. Rin quickly dug herself to Kagura.

"Mommy I'm scared" she confessed.

Kagura rubbed her daughters' head. "It's okay Rin we're here. At least try to sleep."

And after a few seconds they heard her snoring again. She laid Rin beside her.

She looked at her sleeping daughter and sadly said. "It's my fault why they're suffering" tears started rolling from her eyes. "I shouldn't have pissed him off and ran away"

Sesshomaru wiped her tears. "No, it's not your fault. Besides, if you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be the luckiest man today" he said.

Kagura's frown faded and planted a kiss on his lips. "You really know how to make me blush" she joked.

Sesshomaru slowly rubbed her stomach and smiled. "At least he's fine now"

"And what about me?" Kagura pouted.

Sesshomaru giggled and kissed her lips. "Go to sleep"

Kagura didn't want to argue with him, she didn't want to deal with more stress.

"Good night" was all she said.

Sesshomaru watched his two girls go to sleep. He watched over them the whole night.

* * *

Mesuinu woke up with an awful headache. "Owww, my head. What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, really drunk" Maru chuckled.

"Why you!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kiba boomed. "We're trying to sleep here"

"Sorry" they exclaimed.

"By the way, why are you up so early?" Mesuinu questioned.

"I couldn't sleep"

Mesuinu evilly smiled at Maru. "Maybe it's because you can't get Rin off of your head" she laughed.

Maru started to blush. "N-no, that's not the reason" He screamed.

"Really? Then tell me why you're blushing, hard" She teased

"Take that back" Maru launched at Mesuinu and wrestled her.

Their laughter and screams can be heard from the other room. Kiba couldn't sleep because of their antics. He stood up and barged in their room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that –" Kiba froze when he saw Mesuinu's position.

Maru was pulling her collar, making her cleavage visible. Kiba's nose started dripping blood; he quickly covered his nose with his palm.

"Look Mesuinu, Uncle is looking at your breasts" Maru hollered.

Mesuinu glared at Kiba and punched him to the ground. "PERVERT!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" Kiba pleaded.

"Not a chance" Mesuinu kept pounding him.

Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Mesuinu fell on top of Kiba, her body landed on his chest. They both started blushing, they stayed like that for thirty seconds.

"Ahem" Maru cleared his throat.

Mesuinu and Kiba suddenly got up, they dusted themselves and looked away. Maru stared at Mesuinu and grinned.

"Mesuinu, you're blushing" He teased.

"I am not" She pouted.

"Oh really? Why won't I ask uncle Kiba?" He sneered. He looked at his uncle "Uncle Kiba look at Mesuinu and tell me that she's blushing" he ordered.

Kiba slowly turned his head, he looked at her face then tilted his head to her breasts. He started blushing and drooling at the same time.

"Stare at my face not my chest you idiot!" Mesuinu kicked him on the groin.

Kiba held his groin and fell to his knees. Maru couldn't stop laughing when he saw his uncle's face.

"Men" Mesuinu sighed. She excited the room.

"Mesuinu where are you going?" Maru chuckled.

"I'm going to get something for my headache, I think it got worse" she scoffed.

Mesuinu walked around the palace to look for medicine. "This place is huge, where in the hell can I find medicine around here?" she screamed.

She turned to the corner and saw Kagura exit her room.

Mesuinu froze and looked at her stomach. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry it's fine, by the way what're you doing here?" Kagura asked.

"Umm…I'm looking for something to relieve me from my headache" Mesuinu massaged her head.

"Let me help you then." Kagura gestured.

"A-are you sure?" Mesuinu questioned.

"I'm pregnant, not dying" Kagura joked.

Mesuinu didn't say a word, she shyly followed Kagura.

"By the way, my name is Kagura"

Mesuinu stopped walking. (She's Lady Kagura?!?) She knelt on one knee.

Kagura was puzzled.

"Lady Kagura, I'm sorry…" Mesuinu was embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For not addressing you properly… My Lady"

Kagura started giggling. "You don't have to do this, I feel more comfortable when people call me by my first name"

Mesuinu raised her head "But…"

Kagura just gave her a soft smile. "Come on, we better get something for that headache of yours"

Mesuinu stood up "Mesuinu…My name is Mesuinu"

"Well then, nice to meet you Mesuinu" Kagura reached out to give her a handshake.

Mesuinu accepted her greeting.

Kagura lead her to the medical supply room, she entered the room and looked for medicine.

"Sorry Mesuinu, I think we are out of that kind of medicine. But I did find some herbal tea that, might help."

Kagura started to heat up water. "It's a good thing the room is equipped with this kind of stove" Kagura joked.

Mesuinu sat down and fell silent.

"Mesuinu?"

"Oh, sorry" she started massaging her head again. "That was some party last night"

"How many bottles of sake did you drink last night?"

Mesuinu started blushing "Oh no, I didn't drink" she lied.

"You're lying my dear, I can smell liquor whenever you exhale" Kagura pointed out.

Mesuinu smelled her breath "Ewww, I better quit drinking"

Kagura chuckled.

"What seems to be funny?"

"Nothing, I just miss drinking. That's all"

The tea pot suddenly whistled. Kagura placed a cup in front of Mesuinu and poured the hot water in it.

Mesuinu grabbed the cup and blew on it. "Well, here goes nothing" She chugged the tea down. Suddenly her body started shaking and her face turned green "That was the worse tasting thing my tongue has ever met" she started rubbing her tongue.

Kagura stared giggling "You're not supposed to chug it down that quickly. Only take a few sips at a time" She filled up her cup again.

Mesuinu tried to drink slower.

"See the difference?" Kagura mentioned.

Mesuinu nodded, she continued sipping her tea until her headache ceased. "Thank you"

"No problem, it's good to get out of the room once in a while" She looked at her swollen stomach and gently rubbed it. "I've never left that room in months because of you" She jokingly smiled at her unborn child.

"When are you due?" Mesuinu blurted.

Kagura looked at Mesuinu "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure" She confessed.

Mesuinu quickly stood up. "What?!? Are you joking?"

Kagura shook her head.

"I don't want to be rude but, the enemy can be here any second. And in your current state you can't run away. Heck you might even go to labor right now!" Mesuinu screamed. "S-sorry, I couldn't control myself"

"I know" Kagura silently said. "But you know, I'm not scared"

Mesuinu just looked at her.

"I'm thankful that your clan accepted our cry for help. I didn't know Sesshomaru can suck in his big ego" she chuckled. "I'm not scared because…People like you are here to protect us. And I thank you."

Mesuinu didn't want to argue with her, she respected her answer and sighed.

* * *

"Maru? Maru?" Rin ran along the corridor searching for Maru.

"Rin, quit looking for him. He might be sick from yesterday night" Shippo joked.

"Oh come on Shippo, a warrior like him won't get sick that easily" She dragged Shippo by the sleeve.

The children found Maru training with his uncle in the backyard.

"There he is" Rin gleamed with excitement. "Maru!!!" she hollered. She lets go of Shippo's sleeve and ran towards Maru.

(Tch, what does she see in that guy anyway. I mean we've been friends since… ever) Shippo jealously thought.

"Shippo, come on" Rin waved at her friend.

Shippo left his thoughts and ran to Rin. "Sorry" he apologetically said.

Rin smiled "Its okay, now come on let's have fun" the little girl ran to Kiba and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me Kiba –San, but can Maru play with us?"

Kiba looked at Rin and smiled. "Well how can I say no to a face like that, Maru let's stop for a while"

"Thank you Kiba –San!" Rin hugged him. "Maru let's go and do something"

"Okay Rin, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go out and swim" Rin exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're allowed to leave?" Maru asked.

"Yes we're allowed to leave, Lord Sesshomaru –Sama sent Jaken to watch over us" Shippo mentioned.

"Okay then"

The children set out to the nearest lake from their village. It was a perfect day to swim; the water wasn't too hot or cold. And the sun hid behind the clouds.

"Finally we're here" Shippo screamed. He quickly took of his shirt and dove to the lake.

"Shippo wait for us" Rin howled. She jumped in the lake creating a big splash.

"Lady Rin please don't run you might –" Jaken slipped when he stepped on a puddle. All the things he carried fell on top of him and squished his little frame.

"Jaken –Sama are you okay?" Maru asked.

"He's fine Maru, just come in the water is great!" Rin pointed out.

Maru looked at the imp and left him, he took off his shirt exposing his abs.

(Oh my gosh, his abs are perfect) Rin happily thought and started blushing.

Shippo looked at his friends' gleaming face and glared at Maru. Maru looked at Rin and started blushing as well.

"Hey warrior boy, stop standing there and jump in" Shippo irritatingly said.

Maru stopped blushing and dove into the lake.

(Waaahhh, a perfect ten) Rin clenched her reddened cheeks.

Maru raised his head and gasped for air.

"Maru, you swim pretty well" Rin cheered.

"Really? Thank you" Maru started scratched his cheek and started blushing.

"GRRR, THAT'S IT" Shippo made a huge wave splashing Maru on the face.

"Shippo, what'd you do that for?" Rin asked

"Maru I challenge you to a race!" Shippo shouted.

Maru got closer and banged his forehead to Shippo's "You're on"

The two boys warmed up and stared stretching.

"Jaken, why are they acting this way?" Rin asked.

"I'm guessing they're winning for your attention Lady Rin" Jaken explained.

"My attention?!?" Rin started blushing.

The two boys faced each other. "Are you ready to lose squirt?" Maru teased.

"Not a chance pretty boy" Shippo answered back.

The two boys got into the water and waited for Jaken's signal.

"Okay boys the rules of the race will be simple. Just swim twenty meters and back, the first one who gets here wins" Jaken exclaimed.

"Good luck guys, I'll be cheering for both of you!" Rin waved.

"Okay Rin" The boys said.

"She said she'll be cheering for me!" Maru exclaimed.

"Well she was looking at me!" Shippo answered back.

"Are you ready boys?"

"Ready" they shouted.

"Ready…set…GO!!" Jaken screamed.

The two boys started swimming. The boys' speed and stamina were evenly matched, no one was first no one was last.

(This guy's pretty good) Shippo thought. (But I'm better) Shippo quickly paddled.

"Oh look Lady Rin, Shippo is coming back" Jaken pointed out.

Rin stood up and cheered "Way to go Shippo!"

(Keh, I won't lose to this guy again) Shippo quickened his paddling.

(Shippo's too fast. I must catch up) Maru quickened the pace as well.

"Oh look Lady Rin, Maru is catching up" Jaken pointed out.

"You can catch up Maru" Rin cheered.

Suddenly Shippo felt a stinging pain on his ankle. He suddenly started sinking "Argh, somebody help me" he pleaded.

Maru paused (I'm going to regret that I did this) he swam back to help Shippo.

He grabbed Shippo's waist and tried to lift him. "Quit squirming Shippo"

Shippo was in pain "But it hurts" he cried.

"Don't worry, I know how to fix that" He then helped Shippo to shore.

"Shippo, are you okay?" A worried Rin asked.

"I'm fine Rin. Don't worry"

Maru checked Shippo's ankle "It's just a cramp" Maru pushed Shippo's foot upward.

"Ow Ow Ow" Shippo cried.

"There, all better" Maru exclaimed.

Shippo got up and tested hi ankle. "It does not hurt anymore"

Rin quickly hugged her friend "Oh Shippo I was so worried. I thought you were a goner"

Shippo looked at Maru "Th-thank you" he said.

"D-don't mention it"

"Come on children we better get going" Jaken ordered.

"Aww but we just got here, can't we stay a little longer. Please Jaken" Rin begged.

"I'm sorry My Lady but your father told me that if something goes wrong we must return at once"

"Fine" Rin pouted.

The imp and the little girl started walking back. The two boys followed them.

"Thanks again Maru"

"Don't mention it" Maru patted Shippo's back.

(This guy's pretty cool. Maybe that's the reason why Rin likes him.) "Uhmm, Maru?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"May I ask you a favour?"

"Sure Shippo…Anything" Maru smiled.

"Please protect Rin for me" Shippo begged.

Maru was puzzled at Shippo's request.

"I know that this sounds selfish but, Rin deserves someone stronger. And you are stronger than me, she deserves you." Shippo confessed.

Maru just laughed at Shippo. "Sorry Shippo I can't do that"

"Why not?!?"

"Because…She needs us both"

Shippo piped down.

"So…Are we cool?" Maru asked.

"Definitely" Shippo answered.

"C'mon guys what's taking you so long?" Rin screamed.

"Sorry" the two boys giggled.

* * *

Jaken and the children came home before sundown.

"Finally, we're home. Ok children-" Jaken was heavily trampled.

"Last one in Rin's room is a smelly slug!" Shippo teased.

"I don't intend in losing this time" Rin quickly ran. "That includes you too Jaken!"

"WHAT, please Maru –Kun, Help me" Jaken pleaded.

"Sorry Jaken, I don't want to be a smelly slug" He saluted Jaken and left.

(Tch, kids these days) Jaken thought.

"Jaken" a loud voice growled at him.

He quickly stood up and dusted himself. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru –Sama"

"Tell the guests to meet me in my study. We must prepare for the battle"

"Yes sir" Jaken saluted him and left.

A few hours later the wolf clan representatives entered Sesshomaru's study room and were greeted by his highest captains.

"Please take a seat" Sesshomaru gestured. "I need your help; we have to think of a better strategy to defeat Naraku"

"So, how powerful is this Naraku?" Kiba asked.

"You can't imagine." Inuyasha pointed out.

"But Lord Sesshomaru got to beat him once, right?" Kagome mentioned.

"But I didn't kill him, he escaped." Sesshomaru irritatingly said.

"That's why he asked for our help" Ginta boastingly said.

"Why you!"

"Inuyasha, they're right. So please calm down"

"So what did you have in mind?" Mesuinu asked.

Sesshomaru placed his arms on the table and closed his eyes.

"Uncle, is he sleeping?" Maru asked.

"No my boy, he's concentrating" Kiba answered.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "This is what we'll do; Inuyasha, Koga and Kiba will take care of the front gate. And when the demons start appearing in the village Maru, , Sango, and Miroku will take care of them. Hakkaku and Ginta will help evacuate the villagers. If something goes wrong in the palace I want both of you to bring them to the mountains."

"You can count on us Lord Sesshomaru" Ginta and Hakkaku approved.

"And what about Mesuinu and I?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later" Sesshomaru said.

"And what will you do mister big shot?!?" Koga asked.

"I'll settle the score with Naraku"

"Are you sure about that?" Koga asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru assured them.

"Okay then, I won't argue with that" Inuyasha jokingly said.

"So…Are we done here?" Miroku asked.

"Yes"

"Okay then, I'll be heading out now, bye" Miroku waved and excited the room.

"I better follow him, he might do something stupid again" Sango followed the perverted monk.

"We'd better continue training then, c'mon Maru" Kiba and Maru excited the room.

"Well we can't stay behind and do nothing. C'mon guys let's train with them" Koga said.

"Sure thing Koga" Ginta and Hakkaku followed their friend.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking out the door.

"Wait Sesshomaru, you haven't told us what to do!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the two women. "I want both of you to watch over my daughter and my wife. My wife can't travel that far in her condition, and my daughter is too stubborn to leave her. I know I promised them that I'll protect them, but I might not be there."

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, we'll take good care of them" Mesuinu assured him.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

The day of the final battle finally came, the streets were empty. The people were safely hidden in the palace. But the mistress and her daughter was locked in her room guarded by Mesuinu and Kagome.

"Mommy, will daddy be okay?" Rin crept closer to Kagura.

Kagura hugged her daughter and gently rubbed her head. "Daddy will be fine Rin, don't worry"

Rin looked at her mothers' pregnant belly "Mommy, what about you?" she silently asked.

Kagura chuckled and looked at her daughter's worried little face. "I'll be fine Rin, so will your baby brother" She assured.

Rin's face gleamed with excitement. "I'm having a baby brother?"

"It's just a hunch sweetie" Kagura winked.

"Oh, but it would be nice if it were a boy" Rin pointed out.

Kagura hugged her daughter and continued rubbing her head. "I know, my dear. I know"

"Lord Naraku the moon is almost in its beautiful color, shall we advance now?" Byakuya asked.

Naraku lifted the hood of his baboon pelt and snickered at the moon. "Let's"

By the time they teleported in front of the gate the moon was bloodshot red.

"My Lord, it looks like the monk put up a barrier three times stronger than before." Kanna pointed out.

"Don't worry Kanna, I can fix that" Naraku passed some of his strength to his children. "I gave you some of my powers so that fighting will be a bit easy for you."

"And what about the barrier?" Byakuya asked.

"Moryomaru" Naraku ordered.

"Yes, My Lord" Moryomaru charged his arm and shot at the barrier. It instantly broke; the blast hit the palace and set it on fire.

"Perfect" Naraku grinned.

"Lord Sesshomaru the palace!" Miroku screamed.

(Kagura! Rin!) Sesshomaru worriedly thought. He tried to sprint to the palace but demons quickly popped up from the ground.

"Damn it, if only I had my sword this would've been easier" Inuyasha stretched his claws and scratched the demons heading his way. "Sesshomaru!!!" But when Inuyasha looked back his brother disappeared.

"Take this!!" Koga kicked his way out of the horde of demons. "They're too many!!"

"Don't worry My Lord, I can handle this" Kiba swung his iron club and sent the demons flying.

"Thanks Kiba"

_(Kanna, Moryomaru ,Byakuya let us proceed to phase B) _Naraku ordered.

_(Yes, My Lord)_ The three spread out. Moryomaru fought at the front gate, Kanna fought in the village and Byakuya summoned a paper crane to fly on the palace.

* * *

"Shit they've figured us out" Miroku screamed. He looked at Kanna and covered his palm. "I can't fight a little girl" He scoffed

"Don't underestimate me dickhead" Kanna placed her mirror on the floor and a huge mirror demon came out.

"What the hell?!?" Sango exasperated

"It's huge!!" Maru pointed out.

"How do you like my pet, I made him myself" Kanna boasted. "Attack my pretty"

Her Mirror monster blasted shard of glass at them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her large boomerang and broke the shards.

"Sango, be careful demons are coming everywhere"

Maru swung his metal stick and defeated the demons heading their way. "Don't worry Miroku –San, I've got this. Just concentrate at defeating that thing"

"Okay, Maru. Kazaana!" Miroku sucked in some shards heading their way.

"Humph, such persistent beings. Stronger my pretty"

Kanna's 'pet' shot out bigger shards. Sango tried to hit them with her boomerang, but when she hit them the shards multiplied.

"Sango! Kazaana!" Miroku opened his palm and sucked in the shards. "They're too many"

"Miroku, don't force yourself" Sango pleaded.

Unexpectedly the broken shards exploded and split Miroku's arm in half.

Miroku gave loud cry. His arm spat out blood and tissue.

"Miroku!!! Damn you" She looked at Kanna and charged at her, she took out her dagger from her sleeve. But the mirror demon blocked her attack.

"Sango –San" Maru threw his metal stick and pierced the demons eye.

"Argh, my eye" Kanna screamed.

Maru noticed her bleeding eye 'Sango –San, whatever you do to the demon the girl gets hurt!" Maru pointed out.

Sango sneered and sliced the demon's arm. Kanna started bleeding on the arm.

(What the hell is going on?!? I thought Naraku gave me some of his strength…_LORD NARAKU!!)_ Kanna started crying.

* * *

But Naraku was too busy staring at Sesshomaru. "We meet again Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and prepared himself.

"I thought you would answer back, but at least I tried. By the way how is Kagura?" he sneered.

Sesshomaru charged at him "Don't joke with me" he screamed.

But Naraku blocked his attack with Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Silly Sesshy, did you forget that I have your petty trinkets? And with this pretty necklace I'm stronger than ever."

Sesshomaru did not back down and started swinging harder. "Just because you have these items, it doesn't mean you can control them"

"Oh really? Let's just see about that? WIND –SCAR!!!" Naraku fired the blade. Sesshomaru tried to evade the attack, but his left arm was burned away.

"Hahaha, see that Sesshy? I told you I'm stronger than ever."

* * *

Back in the palace Byakuya searched for Sesshomaru's most valuable prize.

"Where are they, *cough* I gotta hurry or the building will collapse on me" Byakuya searched very room in the palace and still, nothing.

"This place is huge It might take me forever" Suddenly Byakuya heard a child's scream. "Well just my luck"

Byakuya followed the child's screams and saw two women standing in front of a door.

"Damn it the door is busted" Kagome tried to open the door.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Byakuya snickered.

"Come closer or we'll kill you' Mesuinu raised her daggers and warned Byakuya.

"Rin hang on a little while, something has come up." Kagome screamed.

"Oh so that's where my little sister's been hiding." Byakuya took one step and Kagome's arrow shot his path.

"We warned you!" Kagome mentioned

"I know my dear, but I'm a little hard headed you know" he took out his sword and charged at them.

"Kagome" Mesuinu screamed. Kagome shot an arrow at Byakuya, but with his speed he snapped her arrow with his sword. Kagome was wide open for an attack.

"Too slow, take this" Byakuya raised his sword and swung at Kagome. But Mesuinu blocked his attack with her long dagger.

"Don't underestimate us pretty boy" Mesuinu teased.

"Why you bitch!" he swung his sword at her continuously.

(This guy is relying on his power too much) Mesuinu saw an opening and slid Byakuya's sword out of his hand.

(Damn it, she's a feisty one)

"Kagome help!!!" Rin screamed.

"Coming Rin" Kagome answered.

"Oh, no you don't" Byakuya summoned his vines and wrapped the women.

"What the hell is this?!?" Mesuinu screamed.

Byakuya grabbed his sword and walked to the girls. "That's what you get for making me look bad" The vines around the woman's bodies started releasing electricity

The girls started wailing in pain, and after a few seconds they were stunned. Byakuya kicked the door open and covered his nose because of the smoke.

(This room is heavily intoxicated. I must kill the girl then the bitch.)

"Kagome is that you? Please help, me something is wrong with mommy" Rin cried.

"Sorry little girl, I'm not who you think I am"

Rin's eyes trembled when she looked at Byakuya. She stayed closer to her mother who was painfully lying on the floor. "Who…Who are you?"

"You don't need to know my dear" Byakuya raised his sword.

Kagura opened her eyes and saw Byakuya's blade pointing at Rin. She slowly sat up "B-byakuya, don't you dare hurt her" she warned.

"Humph, don't worry little sister. I won't forget you" He then stared at Rin. "But you're going first"

"RIN!!" Kagura pushed her daughter to the side and took Byakuya's attack. Byakuya's sword pierced through Kagura's shoulder.

Rin couldn't believe what she saw. Kagura took the blow for her; she stared at her mother's wound and covered her eyes. "MAMA!" She screamed.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused when his ears sensed his daughter's cries.

"It looks like Byakuya succeeded" Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru couldn't control his anger. His claws sharpened and charged at Naraku.

"You think your claws will -" Sesshomaru suddenly felt a burning sensation on his face. (Damn it, he's quicker than before)

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and swung hard on Naraku, he sliced of his hand.

(I-impossible) Naraku thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes reddened in anger, his fangs were visible.

(If he transforms again I'm done for) Naraku nervously thought.

Sesshomaru wrapped his poison whip around Naraku's throat, raised Naraku in the air and threw him on the ground. It was so strong that it created a crater wherever Naraku landed. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku's fallen body and sneered. "I'll leave you now" Sesshomaru flew back to the palace.

"That bastard, he stunned me. There is only one way to kill him this time" Naraku ate the necklace and sucked the powers of the Tessaiga and Tenssaiga. "This still isn't enough" He then shot out three tentacles that headed to the village.

* * *

Byakuya kept scratching Kagura's body. He was enjoying himself that he wanted to kill her slowly. He groped her throat and raised her. He looked at her toes and saw blood dripping.

"Oh Kagura how long have you been in pain?" Byakuya teased.

Kagura didn't answer, she grabbed Byakuya's arm and tried to pull it away.

"Don't even bother sister" Byakuya threw Kagura in front of a stunned Rin.

Kagura held the lower part of her kimono and looked at hand, she saw her blood stained hands and was frightened. She protectively held her stomach "Please, not now" she begged. But the pain in her womb was so severe that more blood gushed out of her.

Rin couldn't do anything; she was too scared to open her eyes. She covered herself in a corner, she was trembling.

"This is too easy" Byakuya sighed. He raised his sword again, but Mesuinu's dagger sliced his hand off.

"Kagome, take Rin. I'll take care of Lady Kagura" Mesuinu ordered.

Kagome found Rin at a corner in the room. She picked up the frightened little girl. "Don't worry, auntie Kagome is here" she lulled.

Rin dug her face in Kagome's chest "Is mommy okay?" she asked.

Kagome looked at Kagura "Yes, Rin. She's fine" she lied.

"Hurry, Kagome. The building is gonna give." Mesuinu warned.

Kagome nodded and ran out.

"It's just you and me now bastard" Mesuinu sneered at Byakuya.

"You'll still lose my dear" Byakuya took his decapitated hand and reattached it.

(No way, how can I kill a bastard like this?) Mesuinu looked at Kagura "Don't worry Kagura, I'm coming to get you" she assured.

Kagura painfully nodded at her.

"Die bitch!" Byakuya screamed. He swung his sword at Mesuinu, but she was too quick. "Damn it!" He summoned his vines and tried to wrap her. But Mesuinu sliced them into pieces.

"I'm not falling for that again" she mentioned. She charged at Byakuya and pierced his gut.

"Argh" Byakuya quickly pierced Mesuinu's side.

Mesuinu took a few steps back and held her wound.

"There, now we're fair" Byakuya chuckled.

"Shut up!" Mesuinu charged at him again. This time Byakuya held her attack and pierced her shoulder. Mesuinu wailed in pain and fell to the floor.

Kiba heard Mesuinu's cries and quickly ran to her.

"Kiba! Stay in your post" Inuyasha screamed. But Kiba ignored him. "Kiba!" he hollered again.

"Inuyasha let him be!" Koga answered.

"But?"

Koga just shook his head. "Let him be"

Kiba ran at the foot of the palace. "Damn it, the palace is about to give! I can't get to her in time" Suddenly a blue light hit the roof. (Lord Sesshomaru?!?)

Byakuya was stunned when he saw Sesshomaru looking at him. His angry eyes stared into his soul, he trembled.

"Get out" Sesshomaru ordered.

Byakuya was speechless, instead he attacked Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru caught his sword and split it in half. Sesshomaru didn't care about the wounds on his hands.

"You didn't…Feel a thing?" Byakuya's eyes shuddered.

Sesshomaru groped his neck and threw him out of the room. Byakuya was caught by Naraku's tentacle.

"Thank you Lord Naraku, you saved me from -"

(_Oh I don't intend to save the three of you) _Naraku's tentacles suddenly wrapped Kanna and Moryomaru and started sucking their powers.

"Argh! Lord Naraku...Why?" Kanna started withering away.

"Anything for you My Lord" Moryomaru sacrificed himself.

"Damn you Naraku!" Byakuya instantly faded.

Naraku felt their powers coursing through his veins. "At last, I get to use my ultimate power" Naraku's anatomy changed. "Hahahaha, get ready Sesshomaru. The true power of Naraku will kill you"

Sesshomaru carried the injured Mesuinu "Kiba, heads up" Sesshomaru dropped Mesuinu.

Kiba caught Mesuinu "Mesuinu wake up" he cried.

Mesuinu slowly opened her eyes "K-kiba?"

Kiba sighed and smiled. "At least you are fine" he looked at Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru get out of there now, the palace is about to give!" he warned.

"Not yet Kiba, you go ahead" Sesshomaru went back inside and searched for Kagura.

The room was filled with smoke, but Sesshomaru's nose didn't fail to sniff out her blood.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru ran towards her and saw blood flowing from her kimono.

Kagura slowly tilted her head and looked at Sesshomaru. "Ss-sesshoma-ARGH!" Kagura wailed, she hugged her stomach and twitched in pain. "The baby…Sesshomaru the baby" she cried.

Sesshomaru cradled her "Kagura hold on" Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck. Debris started falling from the ceiling. Sesshomaru knew this was the signal to evacuate. He carried Kagura and flew out of the palace just in time.

A thin blue line shot out of the sky and headed towards the lake.

(Kagura) Kagome thought.

While Sesshomaru was flying he saw Ginta and Hakkaku escorting the villagers to the mountains. (At least the villagers are safe) all of a sudden Sesshomaru felt something warm dripping from his arm. Kagura's water broke, Sesshomaru had to land.

Sesshomaru rested Kagura's back on a rock. Cold sweat dripped from her face, tears flowed from her cheeks, her teeth clenched in pain.

"It hurts, it hurts" she wailed.

Sesshomaru was worried. "Don't worry Kagura I'm here" he held her hand.

Kagura tried to put on a smile but the pain hindered her to do so.

Sesshomaru held her pregnant stomach and felt his child slowly squirming.

(Something isn't right here) Sesshomaru thought, a few seconds later he couldn't feel his child squirming. He looked at his surroundings and noticed the leaves were stuck in thin air.

"Do you like it?" A demonic voice shot out.

Sesshomaru was shrouded by a huge shadow; when he turned around he saw a huge spider demon attack him. He quickly snatched Kagura and evaded his attack. He noticed that she wasn't moving either.

"Kagura?!?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Don't press your luck Sesshy, as you can see I stopped time" Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru nestled Kagura on the floor and unsheathed his sword. He was angrier than ever "Dragon Strike!" he shot at Naraku.

But Naraku's new form could handle his attack. Sesshomaru jumped and stroke attacked his eye.

"Hahaha, Sesshomaru you can't win" Naraku swung one of his eight fingers and broke his sword.

Sesshomaru only had one thing to do, Sesshomaru howled and transformed into a three legged dog demon. The previous wound he got from Naraku hasn't healed.

"Are you sure you're going to attack me in that state?" Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru growled at him and bit him. Naraku howled in pain, he then attacked Sesshomaru with one of his sharp leg filled with poison. The leg pierced through his back.

Sesshomaru bit his leg and tore it off, he then charged Naraku with his head and forced his way to the trees.

Naraku used his fangs to bite away from Sesshomaru's hold. But Sesshomaru wouldn't budge.

(Damn it! He's stronger than before) Naraku shot out a web to tangle Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was caught and fell to the ground. But each time Sesshomaru twitched to freedom the web got tighter.

Sesshomaru started to growl louder, his strength snapped the web.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Naraku screeched.

Sesshomaru stood up and glared at Naraku. "That was a big mistake" Sesshomaru charges at Naraku and continuously bit him.

(I'd better kick it up a notch) Naraku screeched and more power coursed through his veins. He flung Sesshomaru to the side and bit his gut.

Sesshomaru howled in pain.

"That's what you get bastard" Naraku raised his leg, but when he was about to attack Sesshomaru disappeared.

"Where did you go, you bitch?" He howled.

"Right here" Sesshomaru answered. He fired a blue ray out of his mouth and hit Naraku's spider form. Naraku's spider form was charred.

"Damn it!" he screamed.

"I'm not done with you yet" Sesshomaru charged at Naraku and bit his eye. Naraku wailed in pain. Sesshomaru continuously scratched Naraku.

Naraku couldn't handle his attacks. His energy started to drop, he had to transform back to his two legged form.

Naraku started running away, his wounds were deep. His demonic powers couldn't heal them all.

"Damn that Sesshomaru, if only I -" he stopped when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes glaring at him.

Sesshomaru returned to his original self and sharpened his claws.

"Please Sesshomaru, don't do this. What I've done was a big mistake" Naraku begged.

Sesshomaru ignored his pleas and dug his claws to Naraku's chest.

"Please Sesshomaru" Naraku pleaded.

But Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's heart and tore it out of his chest.

Naraku fell to the ground and withered. "D-damn you" he silently swore.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Naraku's heart, he felt it beating. He disgustedly looked at it and squished it with his palm.

"It's over"

Sesshomaru threw the heart to the ground and wiped his palm on his pants. He then noticed the leaves falling back to the ground, the breeze caressing his face.

(Kagura!) He quickly sprinted back to his wife.

"Kagura?!?" Sesshomaru cried. He quickly cradled his wife.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and stared at Sesshomaru's wound. "S-sesshomaru…Your arm?"

"Shh…Save your energy, I'm fine" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

Kagura suddenly twitched in pain; she held her stomach and started wailing. "Sesshomaru…The baby, its coming" Kagura warned.

Sesshomaru rested her back on a rock; he raised her legs and spread them. He saw his child's head.

(There is no time to bring her back to the palace, and Kagome is too far away) Sesshomaru thought.

He thoroughly cleaned his hands in the lake. "Kagura, I'm sorry but you have to give birth here" Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kagura nodded "As long as you are here" Kagura silently said.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, placed his mokomoko in between her legs and stretched out his arm. "Kagura hold my arm"

Kagura slowly grabbed his arm; she felt another contraction coming and scratched his arm.

Sesshomaru felt her nails dig into his skin. He didn't care about the pain he felt. "Kagura, just a little more"

Kagura shook her head "No, I can't. Sesshomaru I can't" she screamed

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes "Kagura, you can do it. Please"

Kagura gave it another try; she gave one more push and heard the cries of her newborn child.

Sesshomaru washed his child and wrapped his child in his mokomoko. Sesshomaru looked at his child and smiled.

Kagura breathed slowly her wounds started healing "Sesshomaru?" she weakly said.

Sesshomaru sat down next to his wife and gave their child to her. "You were right" he said.

"Right about what?" Kagura asked.

"He's perfect" Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagura smiled at her new born son and caressed his cheek. "We have a son?!?"

Sesshomaru looked at his newborn son and looked at the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"What shall we call him?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru kissed his wife's forehead. "He shall be called Isamu" Sesshomaru said.

"Isamu? Isamu sounds nice" Kagura pointed out, she kissed he son's forehead and then kissed her husbands lips.

Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagura up. "We'd better get going, I'm sure they're waiting for us. Sesshomaru carried his wife and his son, "Let's go" he flew to the sky and returned.

* * *

"Koga look, the demons. They're disappearing" Koga pointed.

"So does this mean…We won" Kiba exclaimed.

A blue ray of light landed in front of them. There stood a victorious looking Sesshomaru and his wife.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Ginta and Hakkaku ran up and hugged him. "When we saw that blue ray of light heading back to the village we knew you were victorious!"

The villagers started running in the village and congratulated their heroes.

"Hey Sesshomaru! What about my sword?!?" Inuyasha screamed.

"It's broken" Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted "Great now I have nothing to fight with"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you won't need it" Kagura giggled.

Inuyasha stopped whining and blushed.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed. She hugged Inuyasha and kissed him. "I'm so happy that you're okay!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh, don't underestimate me hussy" Inuyasha joked.

"Why you!" Kagome punched him on the head.

"Mama!!" Shippo scurried to Kagome

"Oh Shippo –Kun, I'm so happy to see you again. I was so worried"

"You can let go now Kiba" Mesuinu said.

"Oh sorry, are you sure?" Kiba asked.

Mesuinu smiled and pecked his cheek "Yes you big lump I'm fine"

Kiba started blushing.

"Ohhh uncle is blushing!" Maru poked Kiba's cheeks.

"Stop that Maru" Mesuinu ordered.

"Oh Mesuinu this isn't like you" Maru teased.

Mesuinu looked at Kiba "I know" she answered.

Maru piped down and accepted Mesuinu's answer.

"Mama?!? Papa?!?" Rin pushed the crowd to search for her parents. She finally found her parents who were surrounded by people.

"Papa!!" Rin ran to Sesshomaru with open arms and hugged his legs.

Sesshomaru rubbed his daughters head and smiled. "I'm happy to see you too Rin"

Rin looked at her mother and noticed that she was holding something.

"Mama, what's that?" She asked.

Kagura chuckled "Rin do you want to say hi to your new baby brother?"

Rin's face gleamed and nodded.

Kagura crouched down and showed Rin her baby brother.

"What's his name?"

"Isamu"

"Can I hold him?" Rin asked.

"Okay, but please be careful"

"Of course mama" Rin assured.

Kagura gave Rin Isamu; Rin happily looked at her brother. "Hey everybody, I'm a big sister already!!!" Rin shouted out.

"Congratulations you guys" Sango cheered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Miroku asked.

"It's a boy!" Rin shouted back.

Miroku just smiled. "By the way Sango, thanks for patching me up"

"Don't mention it" Sango blushed.

Miroku started to smile "You like me" he said.

Sango's smile faded and slapped him "Shut up you pervert"

"Well Sesshomaru we'd love to stay but my wife will kill me" Koga joked.

Sesshomaru placed his palm on Koga's shoulder. "You have my deepest thanks Koga"

Koga saluted at Sesshomaru and called his comrades. "Come on guys let's go home"

"Yes My Lord" the wolf clan representatives answered. And after a few minutes they sprinted back home.

* * *

That night Sesshomaru looked at the damage of his village.

"Repairing this village again will take months" he said.

"Well you can handle it" Kagura giggled.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw his wife carrying their son. "You should be resting" he mentioned.

"I know but we couldn't sleep" she looked at her son and tickled his chin. Isamu started cooing. "Want to hold him?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura gently placed Isamu on his palm. "Be careful, he's tiny" Kagura warned.

Sesshomaru looked at his son and stared into his golden eyes; Isamu stared at his father's face and giggled.

Sesshomaru kissed his son's forehead and lulled him to sleep. "Hush now little one. Tomorrow is a new day. A new, peaceful day" he looked at his son and smiled.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. And don't worry I'm working on a new one this time my original character in Naruto.**

**P.S the links on my Original character sketches will be in my profile. I don't know when but it'll be there. Hope you'll read my next one though. And I hope you liked this one as well ~Ciao**


End file.
